Just Because
by Kazerin Namikaze
Summary: Hanya karena mereka terikat oleh perjodohan, bukan berarti sebuah rasa tidak akan tumbuh diantara mereka. Hanya karena mereka terikat sebuah hubungan karena terpaksa, bukan berarti mereka tidak menemukan kebahagiaan didalamnya. Hanya karena ada dia disini, kini semua tidak terasa berat lagi./Sasosaku Marriage Life/Slice of Life, AU, OOC parah./chapter 9 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa terasa dan tanpa kita sadari. Kadang-kadang terlintas dalam pikiran ' _perasaan baru kemarin ya begitu, eh sekarang sudah begini saja.'_ Yah beginilah hidup, waktu tidak akan berhenti meski kita memintanya sampai nangis keluar air mata darah sekalipun. Seandainya terlahir sebagai seseorang yang punya kemampuan _time control,_ mungkin waktu takkan pernah dia jalankan, agar dia bisa tetap hidup saat ini tanpa ada perubahan atau lainnya.

Haha konyol sekali.

Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut sewarna dengan makanan manis yang digemari anak kecil—gulali, sedang tertawa mengejek mengenai pemikiran bodohnya tentang 'waktu', 'manusia dengan kemampuan time control', dan tentang ia yang ingin menghentikan waktu. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa se-imajinatif ini. Mungkin saat ia di sekolah menengah pertama saat ibunya menyuruhnya berhenti menonton kartun spons kuning bercelana kotak yang tinggal dirumah nanas dan selalu bermain bersama teman bintang laut pinknya. Ibunya bilang kartun itu kelewat imajinatif, tidak baik untuk Sakura yang saat itu remaja yang sangat rentan terpengaruh apapun. Nanti dia ikut-ikutan kebanyakan ngayal, kan susah jadinya.

Bunyi 'tak'.., 'tak'.. menjadi latar kegiatan nostalgianya. Pantas saja daritadi matanya perih, bukan karena dia sedih mengingat masa lalunya tapi ternyata dia sekarang sedang memotong bawang bombai. Yang sekarang sudah tercacah tidak beraturan karena daritadi dia sedang tidak fokus.

Gadis musim semi itu lalu melirik panci berisi supnya yang ternyata sudah mendidih. Satu menu sudah siap, dia mestinya lebih bergegas menyelesaikan menu makan malamnya yang lain sebelum 'dia' pulang. Bekerja seharian dirumah sakit sudah cukup membuat badannya ngilu karena pegal mondar-mandir mengurusi pasiennya yang sedang ramai hari ini, meski begitu saat sampai dirumah dia tetap harus mengerjakan tanggung jawabnya yang lain. Yaa... salah satunya menyiapkan makan malam, untuk dirinya dan—

" _Tadaima."_

... Suaminya.

Hhhh. Lupa memberitahu ya, sekarang dia bukan lagi seorang wanita karir yang lajang. Melainkan sudah berubah status menjadi seorang wanita yang telah bersuami—alias menikah.

Sakura cepat-cepat mematikan kompornya, tidak lupa meletakkan pisau yang masih ia genggam ke atas talenan. Tidak lucu jika ia berlari menyambut suaminya dengan pisau masih di tangannya, yang ada dia malah dikira _psycopath_ yang ingin menerjang dan mencabik-cabik laki-laki yang baru masuk ke rumahnya itu. Hiii.

" _Okaerinasai_."

Senyum manis menjadi pengiring salam sambutannya. Meski begitu hanya punggung laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya yang didapatinya setelah lima menit menunggu dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Lama-lama pegal juga ini pipinya. Laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut merah gelap itu melepas sepatu pantofel coklatnya dengan perlahan. Lambaat sekali layaknya orang yang 'hidup segan mati tak mau' sedang beraktifitas. Tidak bersemangat, tidak bergairah. Sedikit jengkel, akhirnya Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Raut khawatir seharusnya bisa ditangkap suaminya jika ia sempatkan waktu satu detiknya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tapi nihil. Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu lantas bangkit berdiri setelah menyelesaikan ritual melepas sepatunya. Tanpa memandang wajah istrinya dia hanya mengatakan, "tidak juga." Lalu melangkah lesu masuk ke dalam rumahnya—salah, rumah mereka. Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya dengan raut bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian wajah Sasori terlihat lebih segar, tidak selusuh tadi—yah meski raut wajahnya masih tetap tak bersemangat.

Sepasang suami-istri baru tersebut duduk berhadapan-hadapan dalam keheningan menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Bagi Sakura rasa penasarannya tidak akan pernah hilang sampai ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Lantas ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya mengunyah daging, ia kembali bertanya pada suaminya.

"Ada masalah ya?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab karena dirinya sedang sibuk menikmati sup hangat miliknya. Aah, capek-capek pulang kerja disuguhi makanan nikmat sungguh mantap.

"Ya namanya juga hidup, satu dua masalah pasti selalu ada."

"Oh berarti ada ya?"

Sakura bertanya lagi. Dan Sasori menghentika kegiatan makannya hanya untuk menatap dalam diam wanita didepannya. Oh, untung sekali Sakura adalah makhluk hidup yang peka hingga ia tidak sulit untuk mengartikan sinyal 'diamlah. Dan habiskan saja makananmu' yang diberikan Sasori lewat tatapannya. Sakura lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya dan Sasori tidak perlu repot-repot menatapnya lebih lama lagi karena ia tahu istrinya itu pasti sudah mengerti.

Sekedar informasi saja nih, mereka resmi menikah sejak sebulan lalu. Pernikahan mereka digelar dengan cukup mewah meski sedikit dadakan—macam tahu bulat yang digoreng dadakan—gak deng. Hoo, jangan mikir macam-macam dulu saat dengar kata 'dadakan', dadakan bukan berarti karena _by accident_ lho ya. Boro-boro mau melakukan sebuah _accident_ mereka bahkan baru saja saling kenal seminggu sebelum menikah.

Sakura mengunyah nasinya perlahan dengan pikiran yang sedang melayang kemana-mana. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya sekarang bisa berganti nama depan menjadi 'Akasuna' bukan 'Haruno' lagi. Oke, mari kita ingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi sebulan lebih seminggu belakangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Havent Restaurant, 07.25 p.m.**

Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu heels dengan kesal. Ibunya tiba-tiba merusak waktu terbaiknya di akhir pekan—tidur, dan menyeretnya dengan paksa ke sebuah restoran. Ayolah untung-untung dia dapat libur satu hari ditengah aktifitas padatnya di rumah sakit, lalu ibunya malah menghancurkan ekspektasinya untuk bisa merasakan nikmatnya kasur ketika bertemu dengan punggungnya yang sudah mulai kaku.

Huh. Memangnya sepenting apa sih janji temu ibunya itu. Lalu kenapa pula Sakura harus dilibatkan didalamnya. Sebal. Mau melawan takut dicap sebagai anak durhaka jadinya dia toh tetap nurut juga. Sakura berhenti dengan pikirannya lalu sebagai gantinya sekarang ia memandang aneh ibunya, yang sedang lambai-lambai entah pada siapa. Takut orang-orang salah mengira ibunya gila Sakura menghentikan ibunya dari kegiatan lambai-lambainya itu.

"Hush.., ibu apaan sih? Itu pada diliatin orang-orang."

Alih-alih menanggapi putrinya Haruno Mebuki malah melenggang santai ketempat seseorang yang menjadi alasannya melambai tadi. Sakura mau tak mau mengikutinya meski semakin lama perasaan dongkol di hatinya meningkat satu level lagi. Untung orang tua ya Hhhh.

"Aduuh Chiyo _baa-san_ , sudah lama sekali."

Bagai acara temu kangen lainnya cepika-cepiki jadi hal yang wajib dilakukan.

"Iya lama sekali, kapan ya terakhir? Hm, mungkin saat acara pertunangan anaknya Karura ya?"

Sakura tidak tahu ternyata ruang lingkup pergaulan ibunya luas sekali, bukan hanya pada yang sebayanya dia juga ternyata berteman yang lebih tua juga. Satu lagi contoh bahwa pertemanan itu tidak pandang bulu, tidak pandang umur sekalipun. Yang penting cocok.

"Oho~ inikah Sakura- _chan_?"

Untunglah mereka masih ingat keberadaannya disini. Sakura tersenyum sebagai formalitas dan kesopanan. Jaman sekarang pencitraan menjadi hal yang penting, mau sama siapapun yang penting jaga image dulu yang diutamakan.

Mebuki mencolek lengan atas putrinya, "diam saja. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Chiyo _baa-san_ mengangguk-angguk layaknya seorang juri yang sedang menilai. Hee, dikira Sakura lagi daftar lomba nyanyi apa.

"Cantik. Seperti yang ada di foto."

Foto? Wah ada yang secara ilegal ngasih foto dia ini. Sakura menoleh ke samping kepada ibu-ibu berambut pirang yang menjadi tersangka utama atas kegiatan ilegal tersebut, siapa lagi kalo bukan ibunya. Ingatkan Sakura mampir ke kantor BNN pulang nanti—lah dikata nyelundupi narkoba kali ah.

"Oh iya dong, bukan putriku kalo tidak cantik. Hahaha.."

Nyonya Haruno berkata dengan bangga.

"Iya-iya, eh duduk dulu. Daritadi berdiri terus."

Untung Chiyo _baa-san_ ingat nyuruh duduk. Kaki Sakura mulai terasa pegal ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sasori- _kun_?"

"Lagi ke toilet."

Baru Sakura ingin mempertemukan pantatnya pada bantalan kursi yang empuk, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Nek, maaf aku—oh?"

Jika ini di film-film maka akan ada efek slow motion saat Sakura menoleh lalu mungkin ada juga efek cahaya ilahi yang menyinari wajah lelaki yang baru saja datang, rambut merahnya acak-acakan tak keruan layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur dalam iklan shampo ' _rambutku seperti singa'_. Sakura curiga ini dia ke toilet bisa saja bukan buat buang air, jangan-jangan ketiduran.

"Wahh.. Sasori- _kun_?"

Ibu Sakura semangat empat lima buru-buru menyuruh pemuda itu duduk yang tentu saja diturutinya setelah membungkuk singkat memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Usut punya usut ternyata pemuda yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu ternyata cucu dari Chiyo _baa-san_. Umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dari Sakura yang artinya laki-laki itu berumur 25 tahun dan dia seorang arsitek yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan konsultan bangunan. Dan alasan mereka—ibu Sakura dan Chiyo _baa-san_ mengadakan janji makan malam ini adalah untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua—Sasori dan Sakura karena sebenarnya mereka...

"Ha! Dijodohkan?"

Sakura buru-buru menelan _spaghetti_ yang baru saja beberapa detik ia kunyah, untung tidak sampai ia sembur. Mubazir. Buang-buang makanan mahal.

"Kenapa..., tiba-tiba begini?"

"Ini sudah direncanakan dari lama kok, cuma ibu baru hari ini bisa memberitahumu. _Gomen nee.."_

Mebuki menjelaskan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan. Ia tidak pernah dapat waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini pada putrinya, salahkan jadwal Sakura yang padat. Pergi pagi-pulang malam selalu saja seperti itu. Karenanya saat ada waktu Mebuki langsung mengajak Sakura keluar untuk memberitahukannya tentang perjodohan yang dia buat sekalian langsung lihat orangnya saja.

Sakura melirik pemuda yang duduk didepannya, tidak ada perubahan raut di wajahnya. Ia bahkan masih dengan santai menikmati makanannya. Jika dilihat dari tingkahnya, ' _nih orang pasti sudah tahu tentang perjodohan ini'_ pikir Sakura. Lalu, apa dia sudah setuju?

"Sasori- _kun_ juga sudah setuju, kok."

Mebuki berkata cepat. Setelah melihat putrinya memandangi Sasori begitu lama.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bukan karena kemasukkan debu. Tapi ia takjub, mungkin ibunya punya kemampuan membaca pikiran kayak dukun-dukun. Wah, harus hati-hati nih. Bisa-bisa ketauan dia sering mikir yang 'begituan' diam-diam—Eh, nggak deng bercanda. Sakura nggak sebejat itu lah.

Tapi masa sih? Masa Sasori setuju semudah itu, apa dia tidak punya pacar? Padahal Sakura pikir dengan tampang yang lumayan oke begitu, satu dua gadis pasti pada ngantri untuknya.

"Jadi gimana? Kamu setuju juga kan Saku."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya itu disebut pernyataan. Nada bicara ibunya tegas seperti tidak mau dibantah ditambah lagi tatapannya itu, seperti tatapan kucing yang lagi liat tulang ikan incarannya. Tajem.

"Engg... Kalo aku nolak ibu pasti tetep maksa kan?" Sakura takut-takut mengatakannya.

Detik berikutnya Mebuki tersenyum sumringah, paham maksud jawaban putrinya yang sebenarnya mau-tidak-mau tetap harus mau.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, menggulirkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja terkunci pada bola mata coklat yang ternyata sedang memandanginya. Sejak kapan, Sakura juga tidak tahu. Tapi lelaki berambut merah yang duduk didepannya sedang memperhatikan dirinya rupanya. Intens sekali.

Lalu berikutnya tercetuslah keputusan bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah seminggu dari sekarang dengan alasan, karena Chiyo _baa-san_ yang akan segera pindah ke London dia ingin melihat cucu laki-lakinya menikah dulu sebelum dia pindah. Biar tenang katanya, ada yang ngurusin Sasori. Yaa kalo gitu, cari aja pengasuh ngapain repot-repot cari istri. Hh.

Orang tua. Maunya selalu dituruti, yang jadi anak mau nggak mau ya juga harus nurut. Daripada nanti dikatain anak durhaka.

Yah Sakura setidaknya masih syukur sih pilihan ibunya lumayanlah. Selain dari tampangnya, pekerjaan, bobot-bibit-bebetnya juga jelas. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja, mungkin mereka harus lebih saling mengenal. Lagian Sakura juga tidak punya pacar. Jangankan pacar, cowok yang lagi dekat dengannya saja tidak ada. Ambisi mengejar karir membuat masalah percintaannya jadi terlupakan.

Dan beginilah jadinya, sudah lewat satu bulan sejak mereka mengikat janji seumur hidup mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Dikarenakan proses pengenalan mereka yang singkat—banget malah. Membuat mereka berdua masih dalam tahap penyesuaian diri terhadap hubungan baru ini.

Chiyo _baa-san_ sudah pindah ke London dan tinggal bersama pamannya Sasori, yang kemarin juga datang menghadiri pernikahan keponakannya sekaligus menjemput Chiyo _baa-san_. Dia bilang ibunya sudah tua, jadi daripada terus merepotkan Sasori yang sibuk lebih baik dia saja yang mengurusnya disana. Dan karena kekhawatirannya untuk meninggalkan Sasori sendirianlah yang membuat Chiyo _baa-san_ cepat-cepat menikahkannya.

Kadang Sasori kesal juga, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Masalah hidup sendirian bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Ia bisa kok menjaga dirinya sendiri. Meski tidak ada neneknya, rasanya dia tetap bisa makan tiga kali sehari, mandi teratur, dan istirahat yang cukup. Dia tidak akan mati walau tinggal dirumah besar ini sendirian. Hah.

Sebenarnya dia pengen nolak tentang ide perjodohan itu, tapi mengingat jasa neneknya yang sudah membesarkannya dari kecil—sejak orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sasori jadi tidak tega. Ya sudahlah, hitung-hitung menyenangkan neneknya saja. Lagipula selama ini tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti yang telah ia berikan. Anggap saja ini caranya untuk membalas semua yang telah neneknya lakukan selama ini, dengan menuruti beberapa keinginannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasori."

"..."

"Hey, ayo bangun. Kau akan terlambat ke kantor kalau begini."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih tergulung dalam selimut yang hangat. Ingin hati pergi ke kamar mandi, mengambil se-gayung air dan menyiramkan ke wajahnya. Tapi nyatanya Sakura tidak tega. Nanti bukannya bangun, laki-laki berambut merah itu malah langsung demam. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini cuaca dingin sedang ekstrem.

"SASORI!"

Kesabarannya menipis, ia akhirnya kelepasan berteriak. Tapi yang dibangunkan tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak. Sakura semakin keras mengguncang tubuh suaminya.

Demi apapun. Sasori baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi tadi. Salahkan pekerjaannya yang menggunung sehingga mengharuskannya untuk begadang agar bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah waktu lebih untuknya tidur. Tapi wanita yang berstatus istrinya sudah sebulan belakangan ini tidak akan berhenti melakukan aksinya jika dia tidak segera bangun.

Sasori mengerang, membuka matanya setengah untuk menghentikan guncangan Sakura yang semakin menggila. Saking gilanya sampai ranjang mereka sudah berderit-derit minta ampun. Aneh. Ini cewek tenaganya sudah kayak monster.

"Iya, iya. Aku bakal bangun kalo dicium dulu." Kata Sasori asal. Lalu kembali tidur.

Namanya baru bangun, nyawa masih belum terkumpul. Sasori jadi asal saja bicara supaya Sakura berhenti.

Beberapa detik suasana hening. Dan Sasori bersyukur akan hal itu. Sampai mana mimpinya tadi. Ah sampai—

 _Cup._

"Sudah kan? Sekarang cepat bangun."

Mata Sasori langsung terbuka lebar. Serangan kejut pagi buta ini namanya.

Siapa sangka Sakura benar-benar menciumnya. Padahal niatnya berkata begitu hanya agar wanita itu menyerah membangunkannya.

Sasori bangkit duduk, memegangi pipi kanannya yang masih terasa hangat. Sambil memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat, seperti saat dia dikejar-kejar anjing tetangga beberapa hari yang lalu.

Wah, ada yang nggak beres ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kau lihat kotak hitam yang ada di kamar?"

Sasori menuruni anak tangga. Tangan kanan memegang mantel, bahu kirinya sudah tersampir tas slempang. Tidak pakai dasi, Sasori bilang dia tidak bebas kalau pakai dasi seperti tercekik. Jadi pakaian kantornya hanya kemeja dan setelan jas.

"Kalau tidak salah kutaruh di buffet dekat tv." Sakura berteriak dari arah dapur.

Sasori menaruh mantel dan tas slempangnya asal di sofa selagi ia berjongkok dan meriksa tempat yang dimaksud Sakura. Ketemu. Kotak hitam lebar dengan panjang kira-kira sepuluh centi dan lebar lima centi berada paling atas dari tumpukan kaset film koleksinya.

"Ada?"

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Sasori.

"Hm."

Semenjak Sakura tinggal bersamanya, Sasori pikir semua letak benda di rumahnya telah berpindah-pindah. Awalnya dia pikir ada tuyul iseng yang memindah-mindahkan barangnya, tau-taunya itu ulah istrinya sendiri. Awalnya juga dia tidak nyaman saat Sakura mendominasi rumahnya mengatur barangnya sana-sini, tapi setelah melihat hasilnya—hm lumayan. Perabotan yang tadinya cuma diletakkan ala kadarnya sekarang tersusun rapi. Bohong kebangetan kalo Sasori bilang ia tidak suka.

Sekreatif-kreatifnya Sasori menggambar macam-macam bentuk bangunan. Ternyata masih lebih kreatif wanita musim semi itu saat mengatur letak guci, hiasan keramik-keramik kecil, beberapa bingkai foto dan vas bunga. Hingga ruang tamunya sekarang malah terkesan bergaya _vintage_. Jika tidak melihat betapa sibuknya Sakura di rumah sakit, mungkin Sasori sudah menyarankannya untuk mengambil kerja sambilan, sebagai _desainer interior_ mungkin.

"Memang isinya apa?"

Sakura penasaran dari kemarin saat memindahkannya, ia ingin melihat itu kotak isinya apa. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa dibuka, sepertinya terkunci.

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya alat-alat menggambarku."

" _Sou ka?"_

Sasori mengambil dua pensil, masing-masing pensil kayu dan mekanik, lalu penggaris lipat. Setelah dirasa cukup ia menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula. Begini-begini Sasori juga cinta kerapihan.

Kegiatan mereka berikutnya adalah sarapan bersama. Daging asap, telur mata sapi dan roti bakar jadi menu pilihan Sakura pagi ini. Cepat, mudah dan bergizi. Jika Sakura memilih teh hangat dengan aroma melati jadi minumannya, maka Sasori memilih jenis minuman berkafein lainnya yang berwarna hitam pekat—Kopi.

Di pagi yang dingin begini, kasur hangat merayu-rayu dirinya bagaikan gadis-gadis malam yang minta ditiduri(?)—eh. Jadi dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat matanya tidak terus-terusan sepet. Dengan perbandingan 2 : 1—maksudnya dua sendok kopi dengan satu sendok gula, membuat rasa pahit lebih mendominan dari manis. Lagipula dia kurang suka yang manis-manis.

Sakura melirik laki-laki yang duduk didepannya yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya. Teringat kejadian saat ia membangunkan Sasori tadi membuat pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Pertama kalinya. Ia melakukan hal gila seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang. Rasanya seperti mempercayai jika kerang ajaib bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita. Bodoh.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" Sasori berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang sudah ia gambar semalaman.

Bagai melihat kecoa terbang Sakura tersentak, membuat cangkir teh yang dari tadi ia tiup-tiup sekarang dengan manja menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ouch... Panas, panas...,"

Sasori dengan cepat mengambil alih cangkir teh yang masih panas dari genggaman tangan Sakura. Kalau sampai tumpah bisa gawat, bisa-bisa tangan atau mungkin pahanya ikut-ikutan melepuh.

"Makanya hati-hati, jangan malah ngelamun." Ia memberikan beberapa lembar tisu. "Lagian, mikirin apa sih? Atau lagi ngebayangi gimana rasanya menciumku tadi?" Sasori tersenyum remeh.

"A—apaan sih?"

Sakura jadi salah tingkah, cepat-cepat membereskan sarapannya yang bahkan belum tersentuh. Sasori tertawa dari belakang ia bisa melihat telinga gadis itu sudah semerah rambutnya. Gadis ini, mudah sekali ditebak.

Satu lagi rutinitas baru yang ia sukai. Menjahili Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan ini? Dimana nilai seninya, tidak ada estetika sama sekali. Kau dulu lulus nyogok ya? Tak bisa diharapkan."

Pagi-pagi sudah mencecar orang dengan kata-katanya yang pedas nan tajam, _setajam silet_ —Itu orang tadi pagi makannya apa sih? Satu ton cabe? Atau sekarung silet? Atau mungkin saat baru bangun tidur dia terpleset di kamar mandi, terjengkang. Yang membuat saraf-saraf di kepalanya tegang semua. Duh.

Shimura Sai. Laki-laki berkulit pucat seperti mayat melemparkan lembaran yang diberikan bawahannya. _Deadline_ sudah didepan mata tapi semua bawahannya tidak ada yang becus, disuruh membuat gambar rancangan bangunan saja tidak bisa. Dia kadang heran bagaimana bisa mereka masuk perusahaan ini. Kerja saja tidak ada yang beres.

Seisi kantor sudah paham betul, bagaimana watak dari Direktur mereka yang satu ini. Laki-laki berambut klimis bak iklan shampo itu sudah kehilangan kendali atas ucapannya, atau mungkin ia sudah menyerah melakukan _filtrasi_ untuk segala kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Para bawahannya menjulukinya si lidah tajam. Meh. Bodo amat. Emang dia peduli.

Demi menjamin kelangsungan hidup bersama, ada sebuah aturan tak tertulis yang dibuat entah sejak kapan mulai berlakunya. Yang pasti, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh berbicara, berurusan apalagi membuat masalah dengan seorang Shimura Sai di tanggal-tanggal penghujung bulan. Jangan coba-coba. Atau kau akan merasakan kata-kata hujatan yang berlipat kali lebih menusuk dari nyinyiran para _netizen jaman now._ Membuat mental siapa saja yang mendengarnya langsung down, beberapa mungkin memutusukan bunuh diri setelahnya. Kenapa? Karena di tanggal-tanggal segitu _deadline_ pekerjaan sedang mepet-mepetnya. Untuk itulah tanggal terakhir disetiap bulan selalu menjaddi tanggal keramat di Perusahaan Konsultan Bangunan Hebi.

"Ada lagi hah? Ada lagi yang mau menyerahkan sampah seperti ini padaku?"

Si bawahan berambut coklat membungkuk singkat lalu pamit keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Dalam hati dongkol setengah mati. Kalau bukan karena sesuap nasi, dia tidak akan sudi dihina-dinakan disini. Ergg... Terkutuklah mayat hidup yang merangkap jadi atasannya itu.

Sai meraih telepon kabel di mejanya untuk menghubungi sekretaris didepan ruangannya.

"Dimana Sasori? Suruh dia kesini."

" _Hai'."_

Melihat kalender yang bertengger manis di meja membuat kepalanya berdenyut, mungkin migrainnya kambuh. Hari ini tanggal 28. Selain karena telah memasuki fase tanggal tua dimana seluruh pekerjaan sedang membludak, hari ini juga hari terakhir _deadline_ menentukan rancangan bangunan untuk proyek baru mereka. Jika ia tidak direpotkan oleh _schedule_ lain mungkin ia sudah turun tangan menggambarnya sendiri. Tapi masalahnya, untuknya bernapas saja sulit saking banyaknya hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

Sibuk dengan pikiran dan apa yang ia ketik di laptop hitamnya. Sai bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri hampir lima menit didepan mejanya.

"Ekhem.."

Matanya beralih dari laptop ke laki-laki berambut merah.

"Memanggilku?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku mau."

Sasori menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas grafik yang sudah ia copot dari bukunya.

Mata Shimura Sai menyipit menelisik gambaran yang ada pada kertas tersebut. Garis, arsiran, coretan, bentuk, estetik, ia memperhatikan segala hal—ah terlalu berlebihan. Dia tidak sedang menjadi juri kontes seni disini. Ia lalu memandang orang yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa? Masih tidak puas? Itu memang baru sketsanya aku tidak sempat untuk membuat yang lebih detail, tapi kau pasti sudah mengerti apa saja fungsi dan kegunaan dari komponen yang kugambar. Nilai estetik? Oh kurasa juga sudah ada didalamnya."

Lancang sekali. Akasuna Sasori satu-satunya orang yang bisa berkata sepanjang itu dengan Sai hari ini, dengan nada yang menantang lagi. Wah. Ngajak berantem nih orang.

Sai mendengus keras. "Heh, berani sekali kau. Aku butuh cetak birunya segera."

Mendengarnya Sasori tersenyum miring. Itu artinya rancangan yang dibuatnya diterima.

"Kalau bisa besok." Sai berkata lagi.

"Hah. Besok?"

"Kenapa? Tidak senang?"

"Itu artinya kau benar-benar tidak memberiku istirahat ya? Aku sudah begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan ini. Memang aku robot."

Bukannya Sasori kelebihan hormon adrenalin sampai dia bisa seberani itu. Tapi jika selalu dituruti orang seperti Sai itu akan semena-mena selamanya. Tidak perlu khawatir meski jabatannya lebih tinggi dari Sasori, tapi Sai tidak akan semudah itu bisa memecatnya.

Lagipula mereka itu sudah saling kenal lama. Sai itu kakak kelasnya waktu SMA, senior Sasori di klub seni. Meski cuma setahun di SMA tapi ternyata mereka ketemu lagi saat kuliah, di fakultas yang sama dan sama-sama ngambil UKM yang sama juga. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan orang-orang jodoh—dih. Amit-amit punya jodoh kayak Sai yang ada setiap hari dia muntaber gara-gara denger kalimat pedesnya. Kasian. Siapapun istrinya nanti, dia pasti cewek yang paling sial sesemesta ini.

Meski begitu, mereka cukup 'akrab'. Akrab banget malah sampe-sampe kalo papasan mereka saling nyapa dengan hinaan. Jadi jangan salah kalo Sasori itu udah kebal sama Sai. Hinaan mah makanan sehari-hari, udah kebas itu telinganya.

"Hoo, jadi kau mau istirahat begitu? Kau kira aku santai-santai saja?"

"Beri aku waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Lusa."

"Oke. Lusa."

Lah. Setujunya cepat sekali. Sasori bahkan belum mengeluarkan taktik negosiasinya. Tahu begini mestinya minta seminggu tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ululu~ pengantin baru. Pagi-pagi muka udah ditekuk. Kenapa? Jatah tadi malem kurang?"

"Ino gila! Apaan sih?!" Tangan Sakura sudah terangkat untuk memukul, tapi ia urungkan. Lupa kalau ditangannya masih ada satu buah _cup cake_.

Yamanaka Ino tertawa renyah. Sahabat karib Sakura. Mereka selalu satu sekolah dari TK, sudah berteman sejak dari masih zigot. Layaknya lalat yang terjebak di kertas perangkap, mereka berdua saling lengket tak terpisahkan.

Sebelum ke rumah sakit Ino menelponnya untuk bertemu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu sekaligus ngobrol-ngobrol di kafe yang dekat dengan rumah sakit Tokyo. Sekedar melepas rindu, Ino ditugaskan keluar kota oleh kantornya selama sebulan. Terakhir mereka bertemu saat hari pernikahan Sakura, itu pun cuma sebentar. Karena waktu itu Ino sedang buru-buru untuk keberangkatan dinasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah 'begituan'?" Ino menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Memang harus ya laporan denganmu?"

"Ya harus dong. Dulu saja kau selalu cerita padaku, mulai dari bangun tidur sampai ke tidur lagi."

Sakura mendecak. "Itu kan dulu."

"Oh begitu. Sudah punya suami, jadi lupa sama sahabat."

"Bukan begitu, Inoo. Hanya saja, menurutku itu terlalu... Memalukan untuk diceritakan."

"Haduuh.. kau ini." Gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka itu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Ini sama aku lho. Bahkan sampai SMA kita masih sering mandi bareng."

Ino ini, hal seperti itu saja tanpa malu ia umbar-umbar. Dengan suara yang keras lagi, semua orang yang ada di kafe ini jadi memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Malu Sakura punya kawan model begini.

"Tolong ya Ino- _pig_. Yang itu tidak usah dibahas."

"Heeh. Tidak perlu malu, santai saja. Santai~"

Untung mereka bukan lagi di rumah sakit, kalau tidak udah Sakura geret si Ino ke ruang operasi. Biar dia jahit itu mulut embernya.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Ya jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh mana?" Ino gemas.

"Oh. Masih _stuck_ disitu-situ saja."

"Masa?"

"Serius. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk terbuka, aku selalu menanyakan keadaannya tapi dia masih belum mau cerita apa-apa padaku." Keluh Sakura pada akhirnya.

Ia lalu menghela napas, mengingat hubungannya dan Sasori. Sudah satu bulan tapi masih belum ada perkembangan apapun. Jangankan mau saling kirim pesan, ngasih tahu kabar masing-masing saat diluar. Di dalam rumah saja interaksi mereka kelewat minim, cuma saling sapa dan basa-basi singkat 'sudah makan?' lebih parah daripada orang asing. Padahal mereka sudah jadi suami istri lho. Su-a-mi-is-tri.

" _It's okay, Saki._ Sekali-sekali cewek yang lebih agresif. Lanjutkan saja." Ino mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati sahabatnya. "Cowok itu, kalo di halusin terus-terusan pasti luluh juga lama-lama. Percaya deh."

"Masa?"

"Iya udah, percaya aja sama aku—sang penasihat Cinta~" ada efek cahaya dan angin sepoi yang menerpa wajah gadis Yamanaka saat mengatakannya.

"Hoo. Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih jomblo?"

 _Ting!_

Aura Ino seketika berubah suram. Kata-kata menyakitkan sepanjang masa hidupnya. Kenapa—kau—jomblo?

Jomblo.

Jomblo.

Jom—

Arrrrggghhh...

Bagai menoreh garam diatas luka. Sungguh perih.

Ino menusuk-nusuk _cheese cake_ miliknya dengan garpu, tak sesemangat tadi. Sakura yang melihat perubahan drastis sahabatnya sedikit merasa bersalah, cuma sedikit. Dia keceplosan mengatakan kata-kata keramat gadis pirang berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu, salahkah tingkahnya yang sok tahu itu. Bikin kesal saja. Agresif katanya? Huh, emang Sakura cewek apaan.

Predikat 'tak laku' sebenarnya kurang tepat untuk disandangkan pada Ino. Gak banget malahan. Banyak kok cowok yang ngantri buat jadiin dia pacar bahkan istri. Tapi, sifat terlalu perfeksionis dan pilih-pilih miliknyalah yang membuat tidak ada satupun cowok yang cocok dimatanya. Kalau ditanya bagimana tipe idealnya, satu gulung tisu toilet juga masih kurang panjang untuk menjabarkan bagaimana 'cowok-sempurna-idaman' yang sering di imajinasikan Ino itu. Dasar bocah halu ckck.

Sakura sering menasihatinya untuk tidak terlalu pilih-pilih. Tapi Ino selalu ngeyel. Ya enak kalau masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, setidaknya masih ada yang nyangkut. Lah ini mantul, gak masuk sama sekali. Sejak saat itu Sakura nyerah buat ngasih pencerahan.

"Ino," Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Hidup ini indah~" kali ini wajahnya yang diterpa efek cahaya ilahi entah datang darimana.

Ino melongo. Sakura dimatanya sekarang bagaikan bapak-bapak yang sering ngasih motivasi di channel tv satu.

Kemudian Sakura berdiri, menepuk rok tosca selututnya yang kusut. "Kita bicara lagi nanti. Aku harus ke rumah sakit, _jaa ne_." Lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Meninggalkan Ino yang hanya menghela napas lelah sambil melirik tehnya yang sudah dingin. Ini tadi niatnya dia yang mau ngasih nasihat untuk hubungan sahabatnya itu. Eh malah dia yang jadi _gegana (gelisah galau merana)_ mikirin nasibnya sendiri.

Hidup ini indah? Hhh. Jangan bercanda.

Indah dari hongkong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hallo~ kali ini gue kembali dengan pair favorit gue se-semesta ini hhe. Coba-coba buat yang series gini semoga ada yang suka yhaa..

Kritik dan sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati:) see you in next chap.

 _ **Palembang, 02-01-19.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari dua pekan memasuki musim dingin. Udara semakin merajalela, angin dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyentuh kulit menusuk hingga ke tulang. Bikin ngilu.

Sasori menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela napas. Gila. Padahal ini masih fase awal musim, tapi dinginnya sudah minta ampun. Bagaimana puncaknya nanti, bisa-bisa seisi kota jadi beku. Hii.

Hidungnya sekarang mungkin sudah semerah rambutnya sebab dari tadi selalu ia gosok-gosok. Tahu kan sensasi saat mau bersin tapi tidak jadi, geli. Kepalanya sudah terasa berat sejak ia bangun tidur tadi, mungkin ia sudah terjangkit gejala flu. Tapi tetap saja meski tubuhnya berteriak minta diistirahatkan dia masih harus pergi ke kantor untuk menyerahkan cetak biru yang diminta Sai. Jika tidak diserahkan hari ini yang ada mantan _senpai_ nya itu akan mencecarnya dengan makian. Sia-sia saja dong dua malam ini dia relain buat begadang.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja hanya mengirimkan _soft file_ nya lewat _e-mail_. Tapi satu hari saja tidak ke kantor rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Yang ada bukannya dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang, malah nanti dikejar mimpi buruk oleh pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai.

"Ha—hatchi!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rekan kerjanya Inuzuka Kiba bertanya dengan tatapan heran bercampur khawatir. Pasalnya sejak baru datang tadi pagi Sasori terus saja menunjukkan gelagat yang tidak biasa. Seperti orang yang sedang terdampar di kutub utara, cowok berambut merah itu terus memakai mantel tebalnya meski di dalam ruangan. Padahal saat Kiba cek, penghangat ruangan masih bekerja dengan semestinya.

"Cuma flu ringan."

"Yakin cuma ringan?"

"Kurasa."

" _Danna_ sakit?"

Sesosok orang yang diragukan gendernya bergabung dengan mereka, tangan kanannya memegang secangkir kopi yang lagi mengepul, sepertinya baru ia seduh di _pantry_.

"Wah Dei, tidak usah repot-repot membuatkanku kopi." Tangan Kiba terjulur hendak mengambil cangkir kopi. Tapi langsung ditepak oleh si pirang

"Hush.., hushh..." orang yang ternyata laki-laki itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya, matanya yang tidak tertutupi rambut pirang yang menjuntai memicing. "Buat sendiri sana, un."

"Dasar pelit."

"Biarin, blerrg.." Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka ini, padahal umurnya sudah kurang lebih dari seperempat abad tapi tingkah masih kayak bocah SD.

Suara bersin dua kali berturut-turut membuat dua orang yang lagi saling ejek langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Sasori. Yang lagi sibuk mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu. Sial, karena sering bersin sel-sel goblet dihidungnya jadi memproduksi cairan lebih banyak.

"Sepertinya parah, un. _Danna_ sakit apa sih?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Katanya cuma flu ringan." Karena Sasori malas menjawab, lantas Kiba yang mewakili. Lalu laki-laki berambut coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipi itu kembali berucap, "ngomong-ngomong Sasori, melihatmu begini aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ternyata...," Kiba menggantung kalimatnya—asal jangan hubungan aja yang digantung—"kau itu manusia biasa ya."

 _Krik...krik.._

"Brengsek! Memang selama ini kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?! Setan? Dedemit? Monyet atau makhluk jejadian begitu?" Sasori naik pitam. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba, selama ini ternyata dia dikira bukan manusia.

"Y-ya, bukan begitu juga." Kiba menggaruk pipinya, gatal. Tadi malam di rumahnya banyak nyamuk, jadi ada bentol yang membekas. "Hanya saja kupikir kau itu punya kekuatan super atau gimana. Soalnya kau satu-satunya orang yang berani menghadapi si _Lidah Tajam_."

Kiba dan pemikiran pendeknya. Kalau tadi dia kesal sekarang Sasori geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

"Itu karena dia mantan _senpai_ ku dulu. Lagian itu orang makannya juga nasi sama kayak kita, bukan jarum atau paku. Kenapa mesti ditakuti coba?"

"Ya, tetap saja. Hanya orang-orang yang bermental baja yang bisa menghadapinya."

"Setuju. Jaman sekarang serangan verbal lebih menyakitkan." Timpal Deidara—ternyata dia masih disana. Dikira udah mokad, nggak kedengaran suaranya sih.

 _Orang seperti Sai ditakuti, heran deh._

"Ngapain namaku disebut-sebut?"

Ternyata Sasori tidak lagi bermonolog, dia keceplosan mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Sialnya orang yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba lewat. Baru datang sepertinya.

Sai menatap tajam bawahannya yang berambut merah. Kenapa cuma dia? Soalnya dua yang lain sudah ngibrit menyelamatkan diri—pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

Obsidian kelam milik Sai menuntut jawaban. Baru kali ini Sasori merasa tersudutkan. Tapi sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Itu—aku menunggumu untuk menyerahkan _hard copy_ cetak biru yang kau minta." 50 persen pengalih perhatian, 50 persen kenyataan.

"Oh?"

Meski masih tidak percaya, tapi Sai tetap menerima lembar-lembar gambar yang diberikan Sasori. "Kuperiksa nanti." Lalu setelahnya dia melangkah menuju ruangannya.

Sasori menarik napas kuat-kuat, bukan karena dia merasa lega karena keluar dari jeratan ular berbisa. Tapi itu dilakukannya supaya cairan dihidungnya tidak meler keluar. Apa istilahnya ya.., hm _ngisep ingus_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _sensei!"_

Teriakan kencang yang bersemangat terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas data pasien yang baru saja diperiksanya.

Seorang anak kecil, kira-kira berumur 5 tahunan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Anak itu tersenyum cerah mengalahkan sinar matahari yang dari tadi pagi malu-malu menampakkan diri.

"Aku kangen Sakura _sensei_."

Mata bulat yang memiliki warna hijau zamrud—seperti milik Sakura berbinar semangat.

"Aaahh... Yota." Sakura berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh pendek si anak berambut coklat. "Pasti mau _check up_ ya?"

"Tidak." Anak bernama Yota menggeleng pelan, "aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan _sensei_ yang cantik."

"Benarkah? Wah aku tersanjung."

"Ehmm. Tapi...," Yota menggantung ucapannya, membuat tanda tanya di kening lebar Sakura yang berkerut.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi.., bohong. _Tee-hee._ " Setelah mengatakannya dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Uhh, gemas sekali. Sakura saat ini juga rasanya ingin gendong ini bocah terus dia bawa pulang. Anak kecil memang kelemahan terbesarnya. Heh, dia bukan pedofil. Dia hanya tidak tahan dengan kegemasan yang haqiqi dari seorang anak kecil. Apalagi jika melihat tingkah polah mereka yang lucu, bikin hati tenang rasanya. Jadi tidak sabar ingin punya anak sendiri—eh anak sendiri?

"Hallo, Sakura _sensei_."

Seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Yota—hanya saja warna matanya yang berbeda—ikut menghampirinya.

"Hallo, Shouko- _san_." Sakura tersenyum pada ibu Yota. Yang sekarang sedang memarahi putranya.

"Yota jangan lari-lari ah, nanti jatuh."

"Hehe. Habisnya aku langsung semangat saat lihat rambut _pink sensei_." Mata hijau Yota kembali berbinar kala jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh helai lembut milik Sakura.

"Hushh. Tidak sopan."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "kenapa? Mengingatkanmu pada gulali ya?"

"Ehm!"

Makanan manis yang serupa bentuknya dengan kapas. Anak kecil mana yang tidak menyukainya.

"Nanti aku belikan untukmu ya."

" _Hontou?"_

"Tentu. Kalau kau rajin memeriksakan dirimu kesini dan selalu tepat waktu minum obat."

"Aku janji."

"Anak pintarr."

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dengan gemas. Meski laki-laki tapi anak ini manis sekali. Bisa diabetes Sakura lama-lama di dekatnya. Dia lalu berdiri, mengalihkan atensinya pada ibu Yota.

"Sudah pemeriksaannya?"

Ibu Yota mengangguk, "Baru saja selesai."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tsunade- _sensei_ bilang untuk sekarang keadaannya stabil. Meski begitu, jika suatu saat memburuk maka jalan satu-satunya yang akan diambil yaitu melakukan operasi lagi." Mata coklatnya menatap sedih putra satu-satunya. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berakhir, dia masih begitu kecil."

Sakura menepuk bahu wanita yang lebih tua darinya sepuluh tahun itu. Menyalurkan kekuatan. Dia mengerti betapa sedihnya wanita itu sekarang, satu-satunya kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup hanya putranya, sejak suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan bekerja beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang putra kecilnya harus mengalami masa-masa sulit begini juga.

Anak seumuran Yota seharusnya saat ini lagi asik-asiknya bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Tanpa memiliki beban apapun, tertawa lepas dan menikmati masa-masa yang membahagiakan. Sehingga kelak dia dewasa, ada saatnya dia akan berpikir ' _ah betapa indahnya masa kecilku dulu'_ tapi sungguh betapa kasiannya Yota. Alih-alih melakukan semua hal itu, dia malah harus bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaannya. Tiga kali sehari harus minum obat pil besar-besar yang pahit. Bahkan orang dewasa pun sangat benci minum obat, apalagi anak-anak.

Keadaan itu bermula saat satu setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kali dia datang bersama ibunya ke rumah sakit mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang hebat di kepalanya. Kala itu Sakura masih menjadi asisten Tsunade _Sensei_ —dokter senior yang menangani Yota. Setelah pemeriksaan dan berbagai tes dilakukan, Yota di diagnosis menderita _*_ _ **Medulloblastoma**_.

Saat itu juga dilakukan prosedur operasi guna pengangkatan tumor yang menyerang organ tubuhnya yang paling penting yaitu otak. Ibu Yota pikir setelah operasi tersebut penyakit anaknya sudah sembuh tapi ternyata tidak, hampir satu tahun setelahnya Yota merasakan gejala yang sama. Tumor di otaknya salah satu jenis tumor yang bersifat ganas sehingga tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyembuhkannya dalam waktu singkat.

Maka sejak operasi kedua, Yota diharuskan lebih rutin untuk ke rumah sakit. Melakukan kemoterapi guna mematikan tumor yang semakin lama berkembang menjadi sel-sel kanker itu. Hingga saat dirasa waktunya sudah tepat, maka operasi yang ketiga dan (semoga) yang terakhir kembali dilakukan untuk pengangkatan tumor tersebut sampai ke akarnya.

Yaah.. Tapi ini tidak semudah saat kita menarik rambut sampai ke akar. Resiko besar pasti menghantui dibelakang, bahkan sampai yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau harus kuat. Demi Yota." Sakura berkata lembut. Tangannya terus mengelus bahu ibu Yota untuk menenangkan. "Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga kami."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_." Ibu Yota tersenyum—meski sangat sulit untuknya terlihat tulus saat ini.

"Sama-sama," Sakura balas tersenyum. " _Nee_ , Yota. Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

Yota bertanya dengan wajah polosnya saat Sakura menarik tangannya. Tentu ibunya mengekor dibelakang.

"Membeli gulali. Aku sudah janji padamu, 'kan?"

Bocah lima tahun itu bersorak gembira. "Yeayy! Aku mau banyak gulali."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Satu gerobak penuh."

"Heeeh?!"

"Aku tidak bercanda kali ini."

"Baiklah-baiklah, beserta paman penjualnya akan kuberikan padamu."

"Asiikk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **03.05 p.m**

"Hatchi!"

Sudah sekian puluh kalinya Sasori bersin-bersin hari ini. Beneran parah ini kayaknya. Dan sudah satu bungkus kecil tisu habis untuknya mengelap lendir di hidung. Sumpah. Kepalanya benar-benar sudah cenat-cenut tidak karuan. Untung saja dia bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Sekali-kali berterima kasih pada atasannya tidak ada salahnya juga kan.

Iya benar, bukan dia yang meminta izin untuk pulang cepat, tapi Sai sendiri yang menyuruhnya pulang. Meski lebih tepatnya mengusir sih.

Setelah jam makan siang, Sai memanggil Sasori ke ruangannya untuk bertanya ini-itu tentang rancangan gambarnya lalu mereka berdiskusi singkat tentang proyek mereka kali ini yang katanya akan mulai berjalan minggu depan. Pria berkulit pucat itu sempat dibuat kesal, pasalnya Sasori selalu bersin kelang semenit sekali didepan wajahnya pula. Itu disengaja atau tidak, hanya laki-laki merah itu yang tahu. Akhirnya setelah acara diskusi mereka selesai Sai dengan kurang ajarnya menyuruh Sasori pergi, bukan pergi dari ruangannya. Tapi pergi dari kantornya.

 _Daripada penyakitmu itu menulari seisi kantor, membuat kinerja mereka yang tadinya sudah hancur jadi tambah bobrok. Mending kau pergi deh dari sini. Pergi jauh ketempat yang terisolasi._

 _Oh ya, pastikan kau sudah sembuh sebelum proyek ini dimulai, mengerti?_

Begitu katanya.

Meh. Dikira Sasori terjangkit virus ebola apa, disuruh pergi ketempat yang terisolasi. Kalau dia lagi segar bugar, udah bonyok kali itu muka kena lempar _tab_ yang lagi dipegangnya tadi.

Tapi yah, dengan begitu Sasori bisa lebih cepat pulang. Cepat istirahat.

"Aishh..."

Sudah dua kali kunci rumahnya tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya yang basah. Dia berkeringat, meski sejujurnya rasa dingin tidak pernah berhenti menyelimutinya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah bisa juga dia buka pintu rumahnya. Lantas dia segera masuk, melepaskan sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, melempar tas slempangnya asal lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat. Dia sudah tidak tahan, rasanya seperti sedang menaiki kapal di tengah gelombang tsunami, terombang-ambing sana sini. Pusing sekali.

Ketika dirasa nyut-nyutan dikepalanya sedikit berkurang, rasa kantuk menghinggapinya. Membuat bola mata karamel itu tertutupi kelopaknya.

Lalu gelap seketika menyelimuti.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Yota sedikit berdampak pada diri Sakura. Melihat anak selucu Yota bisa jadi _moodboster_ untuknya. Lebih kurang memberinya semangat. Semangat buat cepat punya anak?—gak deng. Semangat menjalani hidupnya dengan senyuman dan keceriaan, eaa. Yota saja yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakit yang mengerikan selalu tersenyum dan ceria, masa dia yang tidak punya beban apapun selalu bermuram durja. Iya kan?

Karenanya sejak detik ini Sakura bertekad dia harus lebih semangat lagi. Semangat hidup, semangat kerja, dan semangat—ehem—mengurus suami. Hhe.

Melihat berbagai sayuran yang masih _fresh_ dan _fillet_ beberapa ikan yang menggiurkan saat sedang di supermarket, tercetuslah bahwa malam ini Sakura akan memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya itu. Makanan tradisional jepang, terdiri dari nasi yang digulung dengan _nori_ bersama berbagai isian. Bisa macam-macam sayuran, daging, ikan dan lauk lainnya. Apalagi kalau bukan sushi.

Sakura ingat saat awal-awal menikah mereka saling bertanya apa makanan kesukaan masing-masing dan Sasori dengan santai berkata bahwa dia suka makanan apapun, tapi karena didesak Sakura akhirnya dia bilang juga kalau dia paling suka sushi apalagi jika ditambah berbagai macam sayuran segar.

 **06.25 p.m**

Karena keasikkan belanja Sakura berakhir dengan pulang terlambat dari biasanya. Waktu dua jam terasa sekejap saja, padahal dia cuma beli bahan makanan dan keperluan sehari-hari seperti shampo, _facial wash_ —untuknya, deterjen dan pewangi pakaian yang kebetulan habis.

Hm, namanya juga cewek susah jaga mata. Lihat yang diskon dikit langsung berhenti, mulai pilih-pilih—eh ujung-ujungnya gak ada yang cocok. Terus pindah lagi ketempat yang lain. Begitu saja terus sampai dia tidak sengaja melirik jam tangannya 'sudah jam segini' dan ingat kalau dia masih harus membuat makan malam sebelum Sasori pulang.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan kedua tangan masing-masing memegang satu plastik besar belanjaan. Dalam keadaan begini sulit untuknya mengambil kunci yang ada dalam tasnya, lantas dia turunkan satu plastik belanjaan di tangan kiri lalu merogoh tas yang ada dibahu kanannya.

 _Aih, nyelip dimana sih itu kunci._

Sakura merogoh tasnya dengan tidak sabar, dia kesal. Kebiasaan klasik, benda kalau sedang dibutuhkan susah dicarinya. Padahal seluas apasih tasnya itu. Lalu tanpa sadar siku tangannya membentur pintu, cukup keras. Sukseslah bikin ngilu.

"Aduduh—eh?!"

Pintunya terbuka. Sakura melebarkan matanya, _lho kok?_ Dia ingat jelas kalau tadi pagi sebelum pergi dia sudah mengunci pintunya. Terus kenapa sekarang tidak dikunci? Dalam keadaan setengah terbuka lagi. Wah bahaya ini. Sakura mencium bau-bau ketidakberesan.

Lalu dengan perasaan yang was-was gadis musim semi perlahan melangkah masuk, berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat suara. Takut-takut kalau ada pencuri yang masuk, dia bisa sergap dari belakang. Heh, jangan menganggap remeh Sakura. Begini-begini dia sudah katam yang namanya seni bela diri. Mau apa? Judo, karate, taekwondo? Bah. Dia sudah koleksi semua sabuk hitam dari ketiga jenis bela diri tersebut.

Tapi mata _emerald_ nya menangkap sepasang sepatu coklat familiar yang diletakkan asal-asalan di dekat rak sepatu. Sasori? Apa dia sudah pulang? Tumben sekali. Suaminya itu biasanya pulang paling cepat jam tujuh malam, kadang juga jam delapan—malah kalau lagi sibuk-sibuknya dia bisa pulang sampai larut malam.

Meski begitu rasa curiga tidak begitu saja luput dari pikiran Sakura, malah bertambah satu tingkat saat melihat seluruh ruangan dalam rumahnya masih dalam keadaan gelap. Kalau Sasori sudah pulang kenapa dia tidak menghidupkan lampunya? Jangan-jangan itu bukan Sasori, mungkin saja ada seorang _psyco_ yang sedang mengincar dirinya lalu menyamar jadi suaminya, saat dia lengah dan percaya, orang itu akan menikamnya dari belakang. Menyiksa, mencabik-cabik, memutilasinya lalu membuangnya ke sungai— _udah ah udah, lebay. Jangan seenaknya ngerubah genre jadi thriller._

Maka masih dengan mempertahankan keadaan siaganya, Sakura berjingkat-jingkat memasuki rumahnya sendiri—kebalik, ini malah dia yang keliatan kayak pencurinya. Dalam keremangan tangannya meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu.

 _CTEK_.

"Sasori!"

Iya. Tidak ada orang _psyco_ atau pencuri yang dia pikirkan tadi. Yang didapatinya malah Sasori yang sedang meringkuk mengigil di sofa ruang tamu dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan napasnya terdengar berat.

Melihat itu Sakura langsung mendekatinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasori yang setengah terbuka. Dan itu membuat Sakura tambah cemas—lebih cemas saat dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan tadi.

"Kau sakit?—oh Astaga!"

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyentuh dahi Sasori. Panas sekali, hingga dia pikir mungkin bisa untuk merebus air sampai mendidih. Ini sudah gawat, dia harus cepat ditangani.

"Sasori kau bisa mendengarku? Hei!"

Sasori bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya sungguh berat dan panas, ia tidak sanggup membukanya meski sayup-sayup bisa mendengar suara Sakura, dan merasakan tepukan ringan di pipinya.

"Demamnya tinggi sekali, wajar saja dia jadi begini."

Dengan susah payah Sakura membopong tubuh Sasori. Meski hampir terjatuh beberapa kali karena keberatan, tapi untungnya dia bisa sampai juga membawa Sasori ke kamar mereka. Di ruang tamu udara dingin diluar masih sangat kerasa, berdiam disana masih sama dengan berdiam diri diluar.

Dengan cekatan Sakura melepas mantel dan jas kerja Sasori, mengganti kemejanya yang basah oleh keringat dingin dengan kaos polos dilapisi sweeter berkancing yang cukup hangat, lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya—kecuali kepala, dengan selimut tebal. Berdo'a saja itu sudah memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Lalu hal berikut yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil handuk kecil di lemari, merebus air hingga suam-suam kuku untuk dijadikan kompres. Karena menurut pemahamannya selama ini, kompres hangat lebih baik daripada kompres dingin pada saat demam.

39,7 derajat celsius. Astaga! Orang yang tidak kuat pasti sudah _collapse_ pada keadaan begini. Itu artinya fisik Sasori masih tergolong kuat hingga sampai sekarang pun dia masih bisa bertahan.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terbatuk singkat dalam tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Sakura dengan sigap menumpu bagian leher sampai kepalanya agar dia bisa memberinya minum air putih. Dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar Sasori menerimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata karamel Sasori terbuka sayu, sudah berapa jam dia tidur? Aah.. Kepalanya masih cenat-cenut meski tak separah tadi. Samar-samar Sasori ingat saat Sakura pulang, suara wanita _pink_ itu terdengar panik saat mengetahui dirinya terkena demam tinggi. Dia juga ingat, sepertinya Sakura yang membawanya ke kamar. Lalu setelahnya—dia tidak ingat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura datang dari arah pintu, tangannya memegang nampan yang diatasnya terdapat satu mangkok, segelas air putih dan obat—Obat?! Ewh. Sasori membenci benda kecil-kecil yang terasa pahit itu.

"Mau makan?"

Sakura bertanya, dan Sasori tidak menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sekarang sudah meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak suka bubur." Sasori berucap lirih.

"Aku tahu, semua orang sakit juga berkata begitu. Tapi kali ini aku yakin kau akan suka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Coba saja dulu."

Sakura membantu Sasori untuk duduk, dia kemudian merapihkan bantal untuk bisa dijadikan Sasori sebagai sandaran.

"Mau aku suapi?"

"Aku cuma terserang demam karena flu ya, tolong. Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Oh, begitu? Padahal kau sampai pingsan tadi."

Sasori tidak menanggapi karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk merasakan makanan lembek yang masuk ke mulutnya. Biasa saja, seperti rasa bubur. Lalu suapan kedua kembali masuk ke mulutnya. Tunggu. Ini tidak biasa. Rasa bubur yang biasanya tidak begini, seperti ada rasa gurih dan sedikit ... manis.

Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasori membuatnya penasaran. Ini sama rasanya ketika dia sedang ikut dalam kontes masak. Deg-deg'an, apa masakannya disukai atau tidak. Padahal sih, ini bukan kali pertamanya dia masak untuk Sasori.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tambahkan sesuatu ya?" Mata Sasori memicing.

Sakura mengangguk antusias, "hm. Aku tambahkan kismis. Enak kan?"

"Lumayan."

Meski pelan tapi Sakura tetap bisa mendengar jawaban itu. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Habis ini kau harus minum obat yang sudah kusiapkan." Sakura mengambil mangkok yang sekarang isinya telah lenyap, lalu berniat membawanya ke dapur.

"Sakura."

Tapi panggilan pelan dari Sasori menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Ia menoleh, membuat raut wajah bertanya.

"Aku... Tidak mau minum obat."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ampun Sasori. Orang waras mana yang mau minum obat yang rasanya pahit seperti itu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku..." Sasori ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

Dan Sakura memandangnya tidak sabar. "Aku apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa minum obat."

"Ha?! Kau punya alergi terhadap obat?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Ya jadi aku tidak bisa minum obat. Terlebih untuk obat pil, tablet, kapsul atau sejenisnya. Aku akan muntah kalau menelannya bulat-bulat." Jelas Sasori akhirnya.

Sakura cengo, "tunggu dulu. Jadi lebih tepatnya kau tidak mau minum obat karena tidak bisa menelannya bulat-bulat?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ya... Kurang lebih begitu."

"Pffftt... Ahahahah.."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya, entah kenapa ini terdengar sedikit menggelikan. Orang dengan usia Sasori, berkata kalau dia tidak bisa minum obat tablet. Bukankah itu lucu?

Sasori hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar, dalam hati sedikit kesal karna ditertawakan.

"Berhentilah tertawa."

"Ahahah.. Oke. Ehem!" Sakura mengatur napasnya, meski perasaan geli masih ia rasakan. "Jadi, kau mau aku hancurkan obatnya dulu baru kau bisa meminumnya?"

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya, "itu sih yang biasa dilakukan Chiyo _baa-san_ kalau aku sakit."

Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur dia malu sih, banget malahan. Udah setua ini masih gak bisa minum obat tablet, kalah sama anak SD. Tapi mau gimana lagi, dia punya kenangan buruk sih waktu dia disuruh minum obat diare oleh guru TK nya, waktu mau minum temannya yang jahil minta kena tabok ngagetinnya dan membuat obat itu masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Gurunya waktu itu langsung panik saat tau Sasori kecil yang keselek obat sampai sulit bernapas. Untung waktu itu obatnya bisa keluar, nyaris banget. Telat sedetik saja bisa melayang itu nyawanya ke kayangan. Dan sejak saat itu Sasori selalu muntah kalo dicekokin obat yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Sumpah ya, pasienku kebanyakan anak kecil. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah bertemu yang tidak bisa minum obat seperti kau." Ingin Sakura tertawa lagi, tapi melihat wajah Sasori yang cemberut membuat niatnya terurungkan.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah lakukan apapun." Ucap Sasori kesal sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura, "aku juga jadi tidak repot meminum benda pahit itu."

Bener ya kata orang, kalau lagi sakit itu kepribadian asli seseorang bisa terlihat. Liat Sasori yang sok ngambek begini membuat Sakura gemas sendiri. Siapa sangka laki-laki berambut merah yang selama ini selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin itu ternyata punya sisi yang _cute_ juga.

"Ish, jangan dong. Kau harus minum obat. Nanti akan kuhancurkan."

Sasori tidak menjawab. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum geli melihatnya. Pantas saja Chiyo _baa-san_ sangat khawatir untuk membiarkannya hidup sendirian, minum obat saja harus dihancurkan dulu. _Pfftt_..

Satu kelemahan pria itu dia ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Istirahat."

"Tapi aku harus selesaikan—"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Aishh ..."

Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dari awal memang sudah berantakan.

Nada perintah dari Sakura tidak main-main. Wanita itu melotot padanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasori baru mau buka laptop saja reaksinya sudah begitu, padahal setelah tidur semalaman pusingnya sudah hampir hilang, demamnya juga sudah turun.

"Tidak ingat kemarin suhu tubuhmu berapa derajat? 39 derajat Sasori, 39!"

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _lalu kenapa?_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran suaminya, Sakura kembali bersuara. "Menurutmu kenapa kondisi tubuhmu jadi separah itu, hm?"

"Karena ... virus?" Sasori berkata ragu.

"Ya. Dan ditambah kau yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja." Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada, "sudah berapa malam kau begadang?"

"Dua atau tiga malam belakangan, mungkin." Sasori mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tepat. Dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk istirahat."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan telepon kantormu, bila perlu aku kesana untuk meminta izin pada atasanmu."

"Jangan berlebihan," Sasori berwajah malas. "Lagian, memang kau tahu dimana kantorku?"

Sakura berdecak, "Ya ampun Sasori. Siapa yang tidak tahu dimana letak perusahaan konsultan bangunan dari Group Hebi."

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kau tahu dimana suamimu bekerja."

Sasori tersenyum remeh. Sakura memandangnya malas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba bersiul. Pagi-pagi dapat asupan menarik. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda melenggang dengan anggun dan penuh percaya diri masuk ke dalam kantor mereka yang selalu diselimuti kabut kesuraman. Lumayan kan, sekali-kali bisa cuci mata. Maklum, mayoritas orang di kantor ini kebanyakan bergender laki-laki. Jadi lihat yang bening-bening dikit mata langsung seger.

Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apakah gerangan wanita cantik nan elegan itu datang kemari. Mencari siapa? Jika jawabannya mencari jodoh, dia maju paling depan.

"Ada keperluan apa nona?"

Hee, si banci—ups maksudnya Deidara mendahului Kiba bertanya pada si cantik. Dasar tukang nikung.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Direktur disini." Si wanita menjawab mantap, sambil matanya sesekali melirik kesana kemari. Meneliti letak benda-benda dalam kantor tersebut.

Inikah tempat kerja suaminya? Hm, seperti kantor pada umumnya. Meja kerja yang disekat-sekat dengan masing-masing diberikan fasilitas komputer, mesin cetak diujung ruangan, kalender yang sudah banyak dilingkari tergantung di dinding dengan banner grafik pencapaian kerja disebelahnya. Benar-benar biasa, tidak ada letak keistimewaannya.

"Direktur? Aah, ruangannya disebelah sana." Deidara memberi instruksi menggunakan tangannya.

" _Sou ka? Arigatou ne_."

"Sama-sama."

Kiba yang bergeming dari mejanya berdecak kesal. Kesempatan emas melayang didepan mata. Deidara menghampirinya, menyerahkan _ipod_ yang ia pinjam dari Kiba seminggu yang lalu. Jika ditambah seminggu lagi, maka benda itu sudah jadi hak milik.

"Nih, _thanks_ ya."

"Hm." Jawaban seadanya dari Kiba. Sengaja, dia lagi _unmood_ ngadepi si pirang.

Tapi dia tak kunjung pergi dari samping meja kerjanya. Kiba mendongak manatap Deidara yang ternyata sedang menunjukkan wajah bingung, sambil memandangi ruangan atasan mereka yang beberapa detik lalu dimasuki wanita cantik.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa familiar."

Alis Kiba berkerut, "dengan siapa?"

"Wanita tadi, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat."

Kiba tentu tak percaya. Paling itu akal-akalan Deidara saja yang ingin kenal wanita itu lebih jauh. Alasan klasik. Basi.

"Sudahlah, kembali saja bekerja. Sasori sepertinya tidak masuk hari ini. Kau kerjakan saja bagiannya."

"Hm? _Danna_ tidak masuk?"

"Lihat saja sudah jam berapa. Kalau dia masuk pasti dari tadi sudah kelihatan batang hidungnya."

"Iya juga ya. Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Mana kutahu. Pergi saja kerumahnya nanti jika kau penasaran."

Deidara menjentikkan jarinya, "Ide bagus." Lalu setelahnya ia melangkah kembali ke mejanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bosan parah. Sasori gabut banget ditinggal sendirian begini. Mau keluar tubuhnya masih kurang _fit_ , ditambah lagi nanti Sakura malah ngomel macam ibu-ibu yang kena tipu _sales_ kalau tahu dia keluyuran dengan kondisi begini. Sedangkan dirumah dia bingung sendiri mau ngapain. Tiduran terlalu lama juga bikin badannya jadi kaku. Mau nonton, jam segini yang ada cuma acara gosip dan sinetron picisan yang bikin mual. Mau baca buku, tidak ada yang menarik.

Sasori ngutak-ngatik _smartphone_ nya dengan bosan, tidak sengaja melirik jam yang ada di layar paling atas. Sudah masuk jam makan siang, pantas perutnya sudah mulai berbunyi. Lalu dengan langkah gontai ia pergi ke dapur, kalau tidak salah tadi pagi Sakura bilang dia sudah siapkan sup tahu tinggal panaskan lagi saja di _microwave_.

Selagi ia menunggu supnya hangat, bel pintu depannya berbunyi. Mustahil jika itu Sakura yang pulang, paling pengantar paket atau surat tagihan yang datang. Saat pintu dibuka, wah benar. Datanglah dua orang pengantar...

—Pengantar kekacauan dalam hidupnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua partner idiot di kantornya.

"Ngapain kalian kesini?"

Deidara dan Kiba nyengir kuda.

"Yo, Sasori."

"Sudah sehat _Danna?"_

"Lumayan."

"Bagus deh."

Tanpa adanya instruksi dari sang pemilik rumah Kiba dan Deidara nyelonong masuk begitu saja. Sasori sih cuma geleng-geleng kepala, sudah paham sama karakter nyeleneh dari kedua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Nih," Deidara menyerahkan satu kantong plastik hitam ke tangan Sasori.

Sasori kira isinya apaan, ternyata itu plastik isinya satu kilogram jeruk _sunkist_.

"Tadinya mau kita beliin jeruk nipis, soalnya vitamin c nya lebih bagus untuk yang lagi flu. Tapi tidak jadi," Kiba menghempaskan badannya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Sambil melanjutkan ucapannya, "soalnya takut, nanti wajahmu yang sudah masam itu jadi tambah kecut saat memakannya—AUW!"

Remote tv mendarat manja di kepala Kiba.

"Kau pasti bohong kalau sedang sakit. Dasar penipuan publik!" Kiba mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sasori tersenyum tak ikhlas, "maaf nih, tanganku tadi licin."

"Ngomong-ngomong _Danna_ sendirian?" Deidara yang baru menyelesaikan ritualnya di kamar mandi bergabung dengan mereka.

"Begitulah."

"Dimana istrimu?"

"Kerja."

Suara timer microwave terdengar, Sasori beranjak kembali ke dapur.

"Kalian sudah makan siang belum?" Teriaknya pada Deidara dan Kiba yang masih di ruang tengah.

"Kebetulan belum nih," Kiba menepuk perutnya, cacing didalam sana sudah pada protes minta asupan. Lalu dia menyusul Sasori ke dapur, diikuti Deidara.

Tapi sebelum Deidara benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, mata birunya menangkap satu bingkai foto besar yang diletakkan diruang tengah tersebut, sebuah foto pernikahan—Sasori dan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Beberapa saat dia terpaku, sebelum koneksi otaknya tersambung.

Detik berikutnya pria berambut pirang itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pantas saja dia familiar dengan wanita cantik tadi pagi yang datang kekantornya, orang itu istrinya si Sasori toh. Duhh, penyakit pikunnya tambah menjadi-jadi.

"Oi Kiba!"

"Apaan?" Kiba menanggapi asal panggilan Deidara dibelakangnya dia sedang sibuk menahan air liurnya yang ingin meluncur bebas, melihat makanan yang baru saja di hidangkan Sasori di meja makan.

Tadinya sih niat Sasori cuma ingin makan dengan nasi dan sup tahu hangat, tahu-tahu ada dua orang pengacau hidupnya yang ia yakini pasti datang kemari berniat untuk numpang makan bersamanya jadilah ia mengorek-ngorek lemari makan mencari makanan tambahan lainnya. Dan oh, beruntung sekali dia menemukan kotak makanan plastik yang berisi penuh dengan sushi. Lalu di kulkas juga dia menemukan setepak _kimchi_ —makanan berbahan dasar sayuran khas negeri ginseng itu. Hm, berterima kasihlah pada istrinya yang satu itu.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita cantik yang datang ke kantor kita tadi pagi?"

Tepukan Deidara menarik Kiba dari kegiatan menghayalnya tentang bagaimana rasanya Sushi-sushi itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya yang memang sejak tadi pagi belum bertemu makanan apapun, salahkan jam wekernya yang rusak hingga dia harus kesiangan dan terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Emang siapa? Kau mau bilang kalau dia kenalanmu? Tipuan basi Dei, basi." Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Deidara yang langsung di tepak oleh laki-laki pirang itu.

"Lho, emang kenalanku kok. Kau juga pasti mengenalnya, orang itu istrinya _danna_."

"Ha?! Istri Sasori?"

"Uhm. Lihat saja foto pernikahan mereka didepan."

Tanpa babibu, Kiba langsung berlari ke ruang depan untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Dan benar saja wanita yang di samping Sasori dalam foto memang orang yang sama dengan wanita yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

Sekembalinya ia ke dapur Kiba menghela napas lelah, "duh gagal deh masa depanku yang cerah. Tadinya kukira dia jodoh yang selama ini kucari."

"Hush, ngawur. Kau mau dikatain nikung temen sendiri?"

"Ya mana kutahu kalau dia istrinya si Sasori."

"Oh iya, kau tidak hadir dipernikahan Sasori karena sedang keluar kota ya."

Dari percakapan dua rekan kerjanya barusan, Sasori dapat menyimpulkan jika istrinya tidak main-main dengan rencananya untuk pergi ke kantornya. Sakura itu, emang dia pikir Sasori anak SD apa? Yang kalau mau izin tidak masuk orang tuanya yang harus datang mengizinkan. Huh, dasar. Tapi yah, begitu-begitu sikap perhatiannya harus di apresiasi.

"Wah kelihatannya lezat, _un_." Begitu menyadari ada makanan lezat didepan mata Deidara tidak membuang banyak kesempatan untuk langsung duduk dan bersiap menyantapnya. Kata orang tua mah, tidak baik nolak rezeki. Hhe.

"Heh, Sahsori ihni phasthi buhkan kahau yang mwasak, 'kwan?"

"Oi. Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara," Sasori mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah menjijikan Kiba. Sudah tahu mulut penuh dengan Sushi, masih saja nafsu untuk bicara.

Setelah beberapa kali mengunyah lalu menelannya pria bermarga Inuzuka itu kembali berucap, "ini pasti masakan istrimu kan?"

"Pastilah, _danna_ mah mana mau repot dengan alat-alat dapur. Mending dia sibuk nyoret-nyoret buku sketsanya," Deidara menyahut.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali teman. Punya istri sudah cantik masakannya enak lagi. Demi Tuhan, sisakan satu yang seperti itu untukku."

Kiba masih saja meracau tak jelas membuat Sasori tak khidmat menikmati makanannya.

"Heh, Kiba. Sudah makan saja sana, habis ini kalian berdua kembalilah ke kantor," Usirnya.

" _Hidoi, nee._ "

"Jahat sekali kau, kami sudah rela menantang maut bolos kerja demi menjengukmu."

"Tidak ada yang minta."

Heran juga, kenapa mereka berdua bisa betah dekat-dekat Sasori. Karena selain punya sifat cuek yang kebangetan Sasori itu juga tipe orang yang kalau bicara suka blak-blakan. Mungkin efek keseringan dekat-dekat dengan Sai. Dia jadi paham bagaimana menghina orang dengan baik dan benar.

Kalau Sasori sih, awalnya risih dengan dua orang ini yang entah kenapa selalu menempelinya terus tapi yah seiring berjalannya waktu dia jadi terbiasa. Seperti kata pepatah 'awal bisa karena biasa'. Tahu kasus manusia yang ditempelin setan? Nah sebelas-dua belas sama kasusnya Sasori ini. _Lah, setan dong mereka berdua? Yah sejenislah :v_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Medulloblastoma** adalah tumor yang bersarang pada otak kecil, yaitu bagian otak yang mengontrol gerak fisik, keseimbangan, dan bicara. Penyebabnya tidak bisa ditentukan secara pasti. Lama-kelamaan sel tumor akan berkembang menjadi sel kanker yang disebabkan oleh pertumbuhan sel yang tidak wajar pada otak.

 **A/N:** Haiii~ chapter 2 up nih hhe.

 **Special Thanks to; cherry_rin, semestaraya, White LentLily, shiroigardenia.**

 **shiroigardenia** : syukur deh kalo lucu wkekek buat ini juga alasannya karena asupan sasosaku yang semakin berkurang huhu:'' terus masalah mereka 'ngelakuin' kayaknya belum deh. Mereka ini nikah rasa pacaran, jd pelan-pelan aja. Tp pasti ngelakuin kok, namanya jg udah nikah heheh*smirk #ditendang.

Gue ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca apalagi yang udah nyempetin nge-review. Karena review dari _senpai-tachi_ itu bagaikan sebuah penyemangat buat gue cepet update. Saran dan masukannya sok atuh boleh banget;D

See you in next chap^^ _jaa ne_ ~

 _ **Palembang, 13-01-19**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhir pekan.

Heran deh Sakura, semakin hari libur kenapa ini tempat-tempat umum jadi semakin ramai sih. Padahal menurut kamus hidup seorang Sakura Haru—ah ralat, seorang Sakura Akasuna yang namanya hari libur itu seharusnya dimanfaatkan untuk istirahat dari segala macam hiruk-pikuk kegiatan selama enam hari yang melelahkan. Membayangkan satu hari penuh hanya dengan bersantai-santai rasanya benar-benar nikmat, senikmat mie _ind*mi_ kuah hangat saat cuaca sedang dingin.

Tapi sih, itu hanya bisa dia lakukannya dulu kala. Pada masanya. Masa saat dia tidak harus memikirkan stok sayuran di kulkasnya yang sudah menipis, atau memikirkan apa yang harus ia masak untuk makan malam hari ini. Resiko seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Hhh.

Kebetulan sekali, akhir pekan kali ini harus ia gunakan untuk membeli macam-macam kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka yang sudah mulai habis. Salahkan jadwal praktiknya di rumah sakit yang semakin padat, hingga dia diharuskan pulang telat terus menerus tanpa punya waktu lagi untuk sekadar mampir ke supermarket. Jangankan itu, tercatat sudah lebih dari empat kali dalam seminggu ini ia bahkan sudah melewatkan jam makan siang.

Seperti yang dikatakan iklan sabun di tv, bakteri dan kuman semakin merajalela. Mereka berkolaborasi menciptakan macam-macam penyakit bagi manusia. Meh. Sudah kayak artis top aja, main kolaborasian. Rumah sakit jadi penuh, sudah setara hotel bintang lima.

"Eh, eh—huwaaa!"

Saking penuhnya kantong belanja yang ada ditangannya, Sakura jadi kerepotan dan beberapa diantaranya malah terlepas jatuh dari tangannya yang tidak sanggup menahan beban seberat itu. Nahan beban belanjaan saja dia tidak sanggup, apalagi menahan beratnya beban kehidupan ini. _Lah malah curhat._

Beberapa kali umpatan pelan meluncur bebas dari bibir tipisnya saat beberapa orang yang berjalan hampir menabraknya yang tengah berjongkok memunguti satu persatu barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh tadi. Heran sama orang-orang jaman sekarang, lagi jalan saja sempat-sempatnya main handphone. Nyeblos ke saluran pembuangan air baru tahu rasa.

Tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ putih dengan tiga garis strip hitam disisi kanan-kirinya berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Tatapan Sakura bergerak dari sepatu menuju ke kaki yang berbalut jeans hitam, tubuh yang dilapisi _hoodie_ putih, kemudian berakhir pada wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kau—"

Orang yang ternyata adalah Sasori itu ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Tangannya yang lebar membantu memungut barang yang masih tersisa. Mata coklatnya menyipit sejenak.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau belanja. Aku bisa temani jika kau meminta."

Sakura menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, sedikit gugup ditatap begitu intens oleh suaminya.

"Aku... Tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucapnya ragu.

Sasori menghela napas pelan, "tidak ada kata merepotkan diantara suami dan istri, Sakura."

Perkataan Sasori yang begitu lembut membuat Sakura terpaku sejenak. Ada sebuah rasa aneh yang menghinggapi ulu hatinya naik hingga ke wajah. Mungkin tekanan darahnya naik, atau penyakit lain. Sepertinya pulang ini dia harus memeriksa dirinya sendiri.

"Kulihat kau tadi sibuk dengan laptopmu, karenanya aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Aku bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebentar."

"Benar tidak apa jika begitu?"

"Iya, sini." Sasori mengambil alih beberapa kantong belanja ditangan Sakura, "lain kali jika kau mau belanja aku akan menemanimu."

Nada perkataannya kali ini terdengar tidak mau dibantah, lantas Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya—mengiyakan.

Kepala merah jambu itu menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan sekeliling siapa tahu dapat rejeki nomplok, ada milyuner yang sengaja menjatuhkan segepok uang. Kan lumayan buat nebelin dompet yang sedang menipis. Tapi malang, itu hanya sebatas ilusi semata. Yakali kan.

Sebenarnya, Sakura itu celingukan dari tadi gara-gara nyari makanan favoritnya, apalagi kalau bukan es krim. Makanan ringan yang berbahan dasar susu dengan aneka varian rasa yang unch... Mantap kali lah. Sayangnya nihil, _jii-san_ yang suka jualan es krim dengan gerobak kesayangannya sedang cuti. Padahal salju sedang berlimpah alangkah baiknya jika dimanfaatkan jadi es krim, kan sayang mubazir.

Lantas Sakura menarik suaminya yang sedang kalem berjalan didepannya untuk mampir sebentar ke minimarket terdekat, hanya sekedar buat beli itu makanan ringan kesayangannya.

"Beli es krim dulu ya, sudah lama tidak makan."

Sakura ini, bisa dikatakan fanatik banget sama makanan yang satu ini. Bikin Sasori geleng-geleng kepala saja. Di cuaca yang sedingin ini makan yang dingin-dingin. Brrrr.. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

Alhasil kini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman tidak jauh dari minimarket. Sekalian istirahat, Sakura lelah mondar-mandir nyari barang yang harus dia belanjakan tadi. Sasori sih ikut saja, jarang-jarang juga dia bisa keluar untuk santai-santai begini.

 _Slurp... Slurpp.._

Dua bungkus es krim batangan sudah Sakura habiskan dan ini sedang ancang-ancang buka bungkus yang ketiga. Apa tidak sakit itu perutnya. Seakan-akan sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak memakan makanan yang lebih enak disajikan dingin itu—iyalah namanya juga es krim, kalo disajikan panas namanya _hot krim_ —panasnya mantap. Ngomong soal itu, justru Sasori yang lupa kapan terakhir dia memakannya. Rasanya itu waktu dia SMP atau malah pas SD—waktu neneknya marah-marah karena Sasori ngeluh sakit gigi terus.

Melihat Sakura yang nikmat pakek banget sama tuh es krim mancing lidah Sasori bergerak gelisah. Ngiler lama-lama dia tuh.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau makan itu?"

"Ya sampai habislah."

"Tidak ada niat mau ...berbagi gitu?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak demi memandang laki-laki di sampingnya yang memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Mau?"

Baru Sasori ingin menggerakkan tangannya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya yang beberapa detik lalu sempat terjulur.

"—Eits... Tidak boleh! Kau kan baru sembuh dari flu."

Alis Sasori berkedut, sedikit jengkel.

"Aku sudah sembuh seminggu yang lalu."

"Tetap tidak boleh." Sakura berkata cepat. Ia menggerakkan stick es krim yang masih ada setengah ke kanan dan ke kiri—tak luput dari pengawasan mata ebony Sasori—yang ikut bergerak mengikuti.

"Nanti kalau kau terserang flu lagi bagaimana? Kau tahu virus sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan serangan. Ditambah cuaca yang begini, bisa menjadi faktor yang sangat mendukung. Sakit satu hari saja kau bilang pekerjaanmu jadi terbengkalai semua bagaimana jika, bla, bla..."

Sakura mengoceh panjang kali lebar, sudah persis seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya. Sasori sang objek yang diomeli merasa telinganya sudah hampir berdengung. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah cara agar bisa menghentikan wanita disampingnya yang sedang asik mengoceh sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura."

 _Shuut..._

Astaganaga. Jantung Sakura serasa hampir copot. Begitu membuka mata tiba-tiba Sasori menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga kini wajah mereka tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Dekat sekali. Sampai-sampai ujung hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan. Bau mint dari napas Sasori bisa dia rasakan, darahnya berdesir cepat disepanjang tubuhnya. Sensasi ini lagi. Sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Beberapa detik mereka dalam posisi begitu, sebelum laki-laki berambut merah itu menunduk. Hanya untuk menggigit sisa es krim ditangan Sakura yang sudah mulai mencair.

"Akh... sshhh."

Gigi depan Sasori seketika ngilu ketika bertemu benda dingin tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Ap—hei! Kau menghabiskan es krimku."

"Cuma sedikit, kok."

"Tetap saja, curang."

Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasori—yang sedang tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Sakura yang lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hei hei, hentikan." Sasori mengunci kedua tangan Sakura yang jika dibiarkan lama kelamaan akan mematahkan tulang rusuknya, sudah dibilang kan tenaga Sakura itu besar sekali.

"Boleh aku memberimu sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Sakura berkata dengan ketus. Masih kesal rupanya.

Masih dalam posisi Sasori yang memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura. Pria bermarga Akasuna itu kemudian menariknya mendekat dan dengan cepat menciumnya—

Hah. Apa?

Sasori menciumnya?

 _What the.._

Ya Tuhan. Sakura mau mokad ditempat rasanya.

Bibir mereka bertemu kurang lebih hanya sekitar lima detik, tapi kehangatan yang terasa sedikit lebih lama. Pasalnya Sasori sengaja menarik kepalanya kebelakang dengan lambat. Dalam keadaan begitu dia kemudian berbisik.

"Ucapan terima kasihku, karena kau sudah sabar merawatku saat sakit."

Kehangatan menjalar ke wajah Sakura. Merubah warna putih pucat perlahan menjadi merah. Merah sekali. Lebih merah dari tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari pohonnya.

Itu.

Ciuman.

Pertamanya.

Huhu.

Kalo mau nyium ngomong dulu kek. Dia kan jadi bisa siap-siap dulu. Hhe. Gak lah. Bercanda.

"Kaget?"

 _Hhh. Masih pakek nanya ni orang._

"Sengaja. Mukamu lucu sih."

Lucu ndas mu.

Sakura masih belum bisa bersuara. Dia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Soalnya mulai besok aku tidak bisa lihat wajahmu itu."

"Eh?"

"Urusan kerja. Tidak apa kan sendirian saja dirumah selama tiga hari."

"Heeh..?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hnggg."

"Menyebalkan!"

Sakura mencak-mencak, mengacak rambutnya yang tadi pagi sudah repot-repot dia tata rapih.

"Tiba-tiba menciumku lalu bilang mau pergi. Mana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi."

"Ya mau gimana, dia kan pergi karena urusan pekerjaan. Bukan untuk senang-senang liburan."

Ino menopang rahangnya dengan telapak tangan, alis pirangnya bergerak naik turun seduktif. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah ada kemajuan ya?"

"Ehm..itu." Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi Sakura. Bukan karena ia memakai _blush on_ —dia tidak sempat menerapkan unsur make up yang satu itu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu."

"He'eh. Itu artinya dia sudah membuka dirinya padamu, Saki."

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Aaah...sudahlah jangan membicarakan itu."

"Ciee malu-malu, cie~"

"Inoo."

Gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa puas melihat wajah Sakura yang sekarang sudah hampir semerah rambut suaminya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan mendengar perkembangan hubungan dua sejoli ini menjadi sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Penasaran. Seperti menanti episode terbaru drama mingguan yang ditayangkan di tv lokal. Lalu kadang terbesit sebuah pikiran _'kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu juga'_ dan seketika hatinya terasa hampa. Ino yang malang~

"Eh Ino. Di rumah sendirian aku takut, nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada orang mesum yang masuk rumahku gimana. Terus, terus nanti dia—"

"Stop!" Ino mengangkat telapak tangannya, tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang sedang parno sendiri. "Payah banget sih, percuma dong kau capek-capek belajar bela diri. Ujung-ujungnya jadi penakut begini."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Sudahlah, santai saja. Tidak ada yang mau macam-macam denganmu."

"Bisa jamin berapa persen?"

"Berapa persen yang kau mau?"

"Delapan puluh persen?"

"Aish..mana ada untungnya buatku. Masing-masing lima puluh persen."

"Oke."

"Deal!"

PLAAK.

Sakura menepak kepala Ino keras. Ini mereka lagi ngomongin apa malah melenceng jadi kayak dua pedagang gelap yang sedang mengadakan kesepakatan. Ish.

"Ya sudah pulang saja ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Mereka lagi ke Kyoto, jenguk nenek yang sakit."

"Susul saja sana."

"Ino..ish. Aku kan harus kerja."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... Aku nginep di rumahmu ya, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak."

"Heeh. _Nande?"_

"Rumahku penuh. Saudara ibu dan ayahku datang semua."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ngadain do'a bersama."

"Buat?"

"Buat..aku disegerakan dapat jodoh."

 _Krik. Krik. Krik._

Sakura menepuk iba bahu sahabatnya.

Ino yang malang. Sebegitu kesepiannya kah dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Daijoubu.'_

Tidak akan ada orang jahat, kalaupun ada sudah kuringkus duluan dengan jurus-jurusku.

Tidak apa-apa.'

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, Sakura terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut demi mengurangi kadar kecemasan dalam hatinya. Dia punya trauma ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Waktu dia kelas tiga SD, orang tuanya harus pergi untuk suatu urusan—dia lupa urusan apa itu, yang pasti dia tidak diperbolehkan ikut. Sakura yang waktu itu (sok)berani menolak untuk dititipkan ke rumah neneknya. Biasa. Ego anak kecil yang merasa dirinya sudah besar. Alhasil Sakura ditinggal dirumah sendirian.

Dalam kesempitan pasti ada kesempatan. Rumah keluarga Haruno yang cukup mewah itu, pasti sungguh menggiurkan bagi orang-orang yang berniat jahat apalagi jika ditinggalkan kosong—Bah. Santapan yang lezat. Slurph.

Sakura kecil yang ditinggal sendirian itu tentu sangat kaget sekaligus cemas saat melihat tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk ke rumahnya. Badannya bergetar hebat ketika melihat sebuah pisau tergenggam di tangan orang asing itu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, ia merasa seperti ada yang berputar di perutnya.

Bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu adalah berteriak minta tolong sekeras mungkin. Cukuplah untuk membuat telinga orang jahat itu sedikit berdenging. Cukup juga untuk bisa didengar oleh tetangga sebelahnya yang kebetulan sedang berkebun. Tetangga yang biasa dia panggil Jirou _jii-san_ itu langsung berlari ke rumah keluarga Haruno setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura sebelumnya.

Dengan celurit masih ditangan, kaos putih yang sudah dekil terkena tanah liat, muka penuh codet luka—maklum dia dulu juga mantan preman. Siapa yang tidak ngeri melihatnya. Merasa terdesak dan diambang kegagalan, orang yang berniat mencuri di rumah keluarga Haruno itu tanpa pikir dua kali langsung melarikan diri. Gak jadi deh. Mending kesempatan yang hilang, daripada nyawanya yang hilang.

Nah maka sejak saat itu tercetuslah ide dari ayah Sakura untuk memberikan pelajaran private bela diri bagi putri semata wayangnya itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri, yah meski pada dasarnya rasa takut dalam diri Sakura tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Lalu setelah acara flashback kejadian dimasa kecilnya itu, lantas Sakura yang kini menghidupkan seluruh penerangan yang ada di rumahnya ketika kakinya sudah melangkah ke dalam kemudian mengunci pintu depan serapat mungkin. Penerangan yang cukup dapat memudahkannya untuk mengawasi seluruh sudut ruangan. _Hhh. Sungguh paranoid sekali orang yang satu ini._ Paling-paling yang didapatinya nanti hanya kecoa lewat atau tikus terbang—Eh? _sorry_ kebalik.

Ini hari kedua Sasori pergi dan sampai sekarang bahkan satu pesan pun tidak ada dari laki-laki itu. Saat Sakura yang mau menghubungi duluan eh malah ponselnya yang tidak aktif. Itu emang sengaja tidak diaktifkan atau tidak ada sinyal Sakura juga tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan proyek pembangunan Sasori itu ternyata membuat sebuah bangunan di hutan pedalaman yang jauh dari akses jaringan atau—err entahlah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Kesal karena tidak bisa menghubunginya, kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak mengabari, kesal karena sama sekali tidak tahu kabarnya dan kesal karena dia terlalu khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada kata lebih tepat yang bisa mewakili perasaan Sakura di pagi hari yang mendung ini, selain kata—

' _SIALAN.'_

Sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang masih setengah kusut, Sakura yang notabene nya adalah orang yang dikenal tidak biasa bangun kesiangan itu—harus tercoreng hari ini. Ia memasukkan asal saja kertas pasien yang tercecer di meja kedalam tas jinjingnya. Dia bangun kesiangan, pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Jam weker yang selalu menemani pagi harinya ternyata rusak, mana kali ini dia tidurnya kelewat nyenyak sampai tidak sadar jika hari telah siang. Maklum, dia baru bisa terlelap jam empat dini hari tadi.

Pagi ini dia mandi bebek—asal seluruh tubuh basah semua, udah kelar. Tidak sempat buat sarapan _sehat dan bergizi_ seperti biasanya. Untung roti tawar yang ada di meja makan tinggal satu, comot saja yang penting ada sesuatu yang mengisi perutnya pagi ini. Tidak kepikiran buat ngambil koran pagi, apalagi membaca berita terkininya. Pokoknya kali ini Sakura ekstra buru-buru karena kebetulan dia dapat jadwal pagi di rumah sakit.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tiba-tiba mobil kesayangan yang ia beli dengan tabungannya sendiri mati. Jelas tidak mungkin mogok, karena Sakura sangat rajin membawa mobilnya ke bengkel sebulan sekali untuk di cek. Jadi kenapa?

 _Lho, ya..._ Kenapa dia sampai tidak sadar kalau bensinnya sudah sampai diambang sekarat. Duh. Cobaan apalagi ini. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, berlari mencari alternatif kendaraan lain. Biar deh, paling dia nanti telpon tukang bengkel langganannya untuk ngederek mobilnya.

Sial pakek akhiran an lagi-lagi tersebut dalam sanubarinya. Belum sempat Sakura bernapas dengan normal, tepat ketika dia sampai di rumah sakit Shizune—perawat senior di rumah sakit Tokyo malah langsung menyeretnya masuk ke ruang operasi. Eh, eh itu buku absen saja belum sempat tersentuh, yang membuat Sakura harus rela terburu-buru datang kesini. Takut nanti dikira kesiangan—padahal emang bener—atau bolos piket pagi. Tapi yah, Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal, keselamatan pasien jauh diatas segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pegal. Tidak disangka operasi yang mereka lakukan cukup memakan waktu sangat lama. Kaki Sakura rasanya hampir mau putus gara-gara berdiri terus menerus. Perutnya sedikit perih akibat dari hanya memakan sekeping roti tadi pagi, dan jam tangannya kini menunjukkan jarum panjang ke angka tiga. Gila. Kurang lebih tujuh jam dia menghabiskan waktu di ruang operasi. Meski bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, _sih_.

" _Senpai_ , habis ini tidak ada jadwal operasi lagi kan?"

"Tidak. Seharusnya memang tidak ada seharian ini, tapi yang tadi memang diluar prediksi. Sungguh mendadak." Shizune menjawab sembari ia melepaskan masker, sarung tangan dan pelindung rambutnya.

"Aah..syukurlah."

"Kenapa? Setelah ini kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku merasa hari ini seperti berjalan tidak semestinya."

"Heeh, _sou ka_? Mau ikut aku makan?"

Tawaran yang sangat tidak boleh dilewatkan, karena Sakura memang sedang membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Maka pergilah kedua wanita tersebut menuju pintu masuk. Namun sebuah pemandangan indah menghentikan langkah mereka. Seorang pria tengah bersandar pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tangannya bersidekap didepan dada dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Siapapun yang punya mata normal pasti mengakui betapa mempesonanya laki-laki itu.

Lho?

Sakura kaget. Dia langsung berlari mendekat. Bukan mendekati pria yang sudah membuka matanya itu. Wanita musim semi itu berlari mendekati mobil—yang ternyata adalah mobilnya yang tadi pagi kehabisan bensin. Karena belum sempat ngapa-ngapain dan langsung digeret ke ruang operasi, Sakura ternyata lupa menelpon tukang bengkel untuk membawa mobilnya. Untung ada orang baik yang mau mengantarkan mobil kesayangannya ini kembali padanya.

Sakura memeluk, mencium, mengelus penuh haru mobil yang menjadi bukti hasil jerih payahnya itu.

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang berada didekatnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan kedua alis yang dikerutkan. Bagai melihat adegan seorang ibu yang bertemu dengan anaknya setelah sekian tahun terpisahkan. Ada rasa geli bercampur jijik yang menggelitik.

"Tinggalkan saja mobil itu ditengah jalan lagi."

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Sakura dari kegiatannya.

"—Maka aku tidak akan mau repot-repot mengambilnya lagi di kantor polisi."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Eh?!

"Sasori!"

"Iya aku."

"Kenapa ada disini?"

"Karena aku sudah pulang. Mau peluk? Sini-sini." Sasori—pria itu merentangkan tangannya.

"Dih. Apaan sih? Baru juga pergi tiga hari."

"Hoo. Kalau aku perginya seminggu apa kau mau memelukku ketika pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Sebulan?"

"Hmm.."

"Setahun?"

"Yah itu—"

"EHEM!"

Kacang itu murah. Tapi kalau dikacangi dan tak dianggap itu sakit rasanya. Shizune yang notabenenya seorang jomblowati itu dibuat keki sama pasangan yang lagi sok mesra(menurutnya) itu.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku akan makan di kantin saja, deh."

"Lho? Tidak jadi makan bersama?"

Tidak terima kasih. Mending makan makanan hambar di kantin daripada perih hati harus menjadi obat nyamuk.

Pengen hati sih bilang gitu, tapi Shizune hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menampilkan senyum tipis—yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Sepeninggalan Shizune—dia belum mokad, cuma balik arah kembali masuk ke gedung rumah sakit lagi. Duo 'S', Sasori—Sakura cuma diem-dieman saja. Sasori yang tidak tahan akhirnya buka suara duluan.

"Beneran tidak senang aku pulang?"

"..."

Sakura cuma masang poker face.

"Marah?"

"Tidak."

Tipikal cewek. Kalau jawabnya sudah singkat begitu tandanya sudah _warning_. Siaga satu.

"Pasti marah kan?"

"Tidak."

"Itu wajahnya cemberut."

Sakura bersidekap. "Memang gara-gara siapa?"

"Karena apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Ish..dasar tidak peka."

"Aku bukan tanaman yang peka terhadap rangsangan, lho."

"Tapi kan sama-sama makhluk hidup."

 _Checkmate._

Kalau sudah begini Sasori memilih menyerah saja, dia bukan tipe orang yang mampu menerka-nerka pikiran orang lain—apalagi seorang wanita. Mereka rumit, Sasori tidak tahan.

"Ah, kudengar tadi kau mau makan? Ayo pergi ke restoran yang ada diseberang sana." Ajak Sasori.

Sakura berdecih dalam hati, pengalih perhatian yang mujarab. Kebetulan perut Sakura sudah berbunyi-bunyi—untung suaranya tidak sampai kedengaran, bisa malu kalau itu sampai terjadi. Untuk itulah meski masih kesal Sakura tidak dapat menolak ajakan itu.

Mereka duduk ditempat yang berada agak sudut, mengingat sudah sangat lewat dari jam makan membuat restoran jadi sedikit lenggang. Lumayan sepi, mau duduk dimanapun jadi bebas. Sakura memesan beberapa macam makanan. Lengkap. Mulai dari makanan pembuka, makanan utama, dan makanan penutup. Gayanya mencicipi makanan-makanan itu—ugh, sudah setingkat sama juri kontes memasak. Sedangkan Sasori, laki-laki itu hanya memesan satu cangkir kopi hangat, dia bilang sedang tidak selera makan.

"Bukannya aku sengaja sama sekali tidak menghubungimu, hanya saja itu si keparat—maksudku atasanku yang melarang kami untuk mengaktifkan handphone."

"Khenapwa?"

"Aishh.. telan dulu makananmu." Sasori mendorong cangkir jus strawberry milik Sakura, "kenapa? Itu karena menurutnya handphone hanyalah benda canggih yang hanya dapat menghambat produktivitas kerja seseorang. Bukannya kerja dia takut kami malah sibuk dengan hp masing-masing. Aah, dasar orang yang gila kerja."

"Bukankah kau sama saja?"

Sasori tercebik, ia berdehem singkat. "Y-ya, intinya kau marah karena itu, kan?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab singkat, "mungkin."

"Ada lagi? Kali ini gara-gara apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya khawatir sampai aku kesal."

"Khawatir kenapa? Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sasori tertawa kecil, yang membuat Sakura kembali cemberut.

"Berlebihan bagaimana, kau itu baru saja terserang flu dan demam tinggi, kalau sampai kambuh lagi karena terlalu dipaksakan bekerja bagaimana?" Nada bicara Sakura meninggi.

"Shh, iya-iya _gomen_." Sasori ambil langkah seribu tidak mau membuat Sakura berteriak lebih dari ini, yang ada semua orang nanti akan menoleh kearah mereka, dia benci jadi pusat perhatian. "Lagipula jika aku sakit ada dokter pribadi yang akan merawatku. Benar, kan?"

"Enak saja. Dipikir aku tidak sibuk apa, huh?"

Sasori tersenyum, melihat Sakura yang kesal sambil cemberut sungguh menggemaskan. Ah, rasanya waktu tiga hari tidak bertemu terbayarkan.

Heeh~ Ada yang sedang dilanda rasa bernama 'rindu' rupanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, benih-benih sebuah perasaan mulai tumbuh di hati masing-masing. Tinggal masalah waktu kapan benih tersebut dapat tumbuh menjadi bunga lalu bersemi dengan indahnya. Aih, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah ini senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya di rumah sakit Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut pulang bersama Sasori. Yah, selain karena jadwal praktiknya sudah habis, Sakura juga tidak dapat manahan hasrat diri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tapi hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan dari hari-hari biasanya.

Didalam mobil keduanya banyak diam. Sasori terlalu fokus menyetir sedangkan Sakura sedang tidak punya bahan obrolan. Karena bosan, Sakura memilih untuk mengutak-atik hp-nya yang sudah dari tadi pagi belum dia buka.

 _5 missed call from annount_

 _12 missed call from Sasori_

 _8 messages_

"Wah banyak sekali." Tidak sengaja Sakura bergumam, Sasori menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apanya?"

"Jumlah panggilan yang tidak kuangkat darimu."

"Oh, itu. Aku bingung dan sedikit panik saat kantor polisi menelponku. Mereka memberitahuku kalau ada orang yang melaporkan sebuah mobil yang ditinggalkan dipinggir jalan tanpa pemiliknya dan akhirnya diderek sampai ke kantor polisi karena mengganggu lalu lintas. Aku khawatir padamu karena baik polisi maupun aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Itu karena aku sedang ada di ruang operasi dari pagi."

"Ya, orang rumah sakit memberitahu saat aku menelpon kesana."

" _Gomen, nee._ "

"Untuk?"

"Kau pasti baru sampai Tokyo dan seharusnya beristirahat, tapi kau malah langsung ke kantor polisi untuk mengambil mobilku." Sakura mengetok pelan kepalanya sendiri, "kenapa pula aku sampai lupa mengisi bensinnya."

" _Iie_. Lagipula aku memang berencana untuk menemuimu ketika sudah sampai disini." Sasori tersenyum kearahnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

Belum Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suara mobilnya berhenti—tidak, bukan karena mogok atau kehabisan bensin lagi—Sasori sudah mengisinya sampai penuh tadi, melainkan karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah mereka.

 _My home sweet home._

Sakura agaknya sedikit merindukan kasur empuknya, dia bangun dengan terburu-buru tadi pagi—membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit. Rasanya berbaring sebentar menjadi pilihan bagus sebelum dia memasak untuk makan malam.

Sakura melangkah ringan memasuki rumah, tidak mempermasalahkan kenapa pintu depan tidak terkunci. Dia pikir mungkin Sasori lupa menguncinya karena terburu-buru tadi. Tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu depan Sakura mematung. Mata melotot dengan mulut terbuka, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang melihat Sasori yang menyusul masuk sehabis memasukkan mobil ke garasi. Kebelakang—kedepan, kebelakang—kedepan, ia terus menolehkan kepalanya sampai lehernya terasa ngilu.

Tunggu.

Sasori...ada dua?

Eh, Eeeehhhhhh?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chapter 3 up nih heheh^^ gue ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin ninggalin reviewnya, makin semangat nih nulisnya kalau banyak yang suka hhe:)

Saran dan masukannya bolehh bangett..

See you in next chap yaa~

 _ **Palembang, 20-01-19**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu depan, Sakura mematung. Mata melotot dengan mulut terbuka, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang melihat Sasori yang menyusul masuk sehabis memasukkan mobil ke garasi. Kebelakang—kedepan, kebelakang—kedepan, ia terus menolehkan kepalanya sampai lehernya terasa ngilu.

Tunggu.

Sasori...ada dua?

Eh, Eeeehhhhhh?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya kembaran?"

Sasori mengetok kepala Sakura pelan dengan koran yang baru dia pungut di depan pintu.

" _Baka_. Aku anak tunggal, tahu."

"Lho, jadi dia...siapa?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu," kali ini kepala pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya yang jadi sasaran geplakan koran dari Sasori. Kebiasaan barunya kali, mulai sekarang hati-hati meletakkan benda-benda keras. Bisa-bisa Sasori mempertemukan benda itu dengan kepala tersayang kalian.

"Akh..sakit woy." Si pemuda hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya pasrah. Untung cuma pakai gulungan koran. Kalau pakai stik baseball, lumayan bikin benjol atau gegar otak ringan. "Gaara Rei, _desu_." Setelah mengatakan itu dia membungkuk singkat, lalu kembali pada aktifitasnya—main game. Sepasang headphone melekat ditelinganya.

"Dia sepupuku yang tinggal di Kyoto, tahun ini mulai kuliah di _Todai_. Sementara rencananya bakal nginep disini beberapa hari sebelum dia dapet apartement sendiri untuk tinggal." Sasori membantu menjelaskan.

Mengharapkan Gaara untuk menjelaskannya sendiri adalah hal yang sia-sia. Itu anak yang umurnya lebih muda delapan tahun dari Sasori adalah tipe orang yang iriiit banget kalo bicara. Buka mulut kalau terjadi hal-hal yang mendesak saja, misalnya waktu dia udah kebelet pengen ke wc tapi orang yang ada didalem gak keluar-keluar. Baru deh, itu pita suara digunakan dengan semestinya.

"Ooh, gitu." Sakura mengangguk paham. Niatnya untuk segera rebahan di kasur seketika meluap begitu saja. Dia malah mengikuti langkah Sasori untuk duduk di sofa dekat Gaara yang lagi asik main game. "Kalian mirip sekali ya? Aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan."

Sasori yang sudah melewatkan satu paragraf berita terkini di koran malah beralih menatap Sakura sesaat, "Bagaimana mungkin tidak bisa membedakan? Selain warna rambut, kami ini sangat berbeda."

"Ah, masa?"

Sakura memperhatikan Gaara dengan jelih, kalau dilihat-lihat memang banyak yang beda sih. Warna mata mereka beda, mata Gaara mirip seperti warna mata Sakura sendiri— _zamrud_ beda dengan Sasori yang memiliki warna mata coklat. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini gambaran kombinasi fisik jika Sakura dan Sasori memiliki anak, pasti lucu sekali. Hm, anak? Hahah anak ya.. Kenapa Sakura jadi kepikiran sampai sejauh itu, dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Eh, dia pakai _eyeliner_ ya? Ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Lalu apa ini, dasar anak nakal beraninya membuat tato dikening begitu."

Gaara menepis tangan Sakura yang ingin menyentuh keningnya. "Yang pakai _eyeliner_ siapa? Terus ini bukan tato, asal kau tahu."

Sasori kembali melipat korannya dan menggeplak kepala Gaara, kali ini cukup keras. Bisalah buat Gaara ngerasa pedes-pedes gitu.

"Berhentilah memukul kepalaku, haish.." Gaara menatap dengan kesal kakak sepupunya itu.

"Perhatikan gaya bicaramu, dia lebih tua darimu."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Sakura menengahi keduanya yang sekarang sedang perang tatapan mata. "Lalu kalau bukan _eyeliner_ , kenapa matamu ada lingkaran hitam begitu? Seperti panda saja."

"Itu karena beberapa hari ini aku begadang untuk menamatkan game. Dan ya, _**onee-san**_ —" dia sengaja melebihkan nada dikata terakhir sambil melirik Sasori, "ini bukan tato, tapi tanda lahir."

"Hee, mana ada tanda lahir membentuk jelas huruf kanji seperti itu. Pasti bohong!"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya."

"Gaara.."

"Ya, ya. _Gomen_." Gaara cepat-cepat berkata sebelum kena tabokan yang lebih mantap dari Sasori yang sudah siap ambil _ancang-ancang._

"Aku membuat tato ini tahun lalu, untuk menutupi bekas lukaku–aku tidak berantem sama orang lain, sungguh. Ini luka yang aku dapat saat jatuh dari motor, bekasnya kelihatan sekali jadi kakakku menyarankan untuk buat tato agar bisa menutupinya. Sudah ya, jangan tanya-tanya lagi, aku sibuk. Gamenya jalan terus." Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar Gaara kembali memasang headphone di kedua telinganya dengan manis, kemudian kembali tenggelam pada kegiatan favoritnya itu.

Sakura bergumam 'oh' pelan, lalu beralih pada Sasori, suaminya itu kini malah sibuk mengutak-atik hp-nya. Lipatan koran terabaikan disampingnya. Jika bisa berbicara mungkin si koran akan sakit hati sambil bilang 'habis manis sepah dibuang, tipikal manusia jaman sekarang. Cih.'

"Mau makan malam apa?" Sakura bertanya pelan.

"Apa saja."

"Lebih spesifik, dong."

Sasori yang dari tadi masih sibuk dengan hp-nya kini meletakkan benda canggih itu untuk memberikan perhatian penuh pada wajah Sakura yang menantinya dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa saja, sejauh ini makananmu selalu memiliki rasa yang enak. Karena aku tahu, disetiap masakanmu pasti kau tidak lupa untuk memberikan satu bumbu utama."

Kening Sakura berkerut, "apa itu?"

"Cinta."

Hoek. Gaara merasa pengen muntah saat ini juga—dia masih bisa dengar meski pakai headphone.

Sakura agak shock. Dimana Sasori bisa mempelajari kata-kata gombal seperti itu? Ada perasaan geli, lucu dan tidak percaya yang bersatu padu dalam diri Sakura saat mendengarnya. Sangat bukan Sasori sekali.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengcopy kata-kata dari video iklan yang barusan kulihat," Sasori menjelaskan dengan tampang datarnya yang seperti biasa. Dia mengatakan itu hanya sekedar iseng, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi istrinya. Jujur saja sih, ini pertama kalinya Sasori mau mengatakan hal se- _cheesy_ itu, meski dia sendiri sedikit geli. "Tapi, yah. Aku serius soal makananmu yang selalu enak."

"Hm..y—yah. Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

Satu hal yang Gaara benci saat menumpang di rumah pasangan yang sedang _anget-anget_. Dia pasti akan disuguhi adegan drama picisan setiap saat. Itu menjijikan. Membuat Gaara selalu merasa mual. Karena tidak tahan, pemuda yang baru beberapa bulan lalu lulus SMA itu beranjak dari posisinya kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas—kamar yang untuk sementara ini dia tempati.

"Oi, mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar. Mau membereskan barang-barangku." Seratus persen dusta. Karena Gaara cuma berniat pindah tempat agar lebih fokus main game.

"Oke. Jangan sampai ketiduran, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam."

"Hm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini kartu _bus_ -nya, dengan ini kau bisa naik transportasi umum itu sepuasnya. Jangan macam-macam, apalagi ngajak ribut orang lain. Di kota besar ini kau harus jaga sikap. Hidupkan _gps_ -mu, siapa tahu nanti kau nyasar aku jadi bisa melacakmu." Petuah Sasori di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Entah ada angin apa, laki-laki yang biasanya hemat bicara itu sekarang malah jadi lebih cerewet. Inilah dampaknya hidup beberapa bulan bersama Sakura, sifat cerewetnya jadi tertular.

Mendengar ocehan kakak sepupunya itu Gaara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil mencemooh dalam hati, emang Gaara itu bocah SD apa? Lagian, dia bukan tinggal di pedalaman yang tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan hiruk pikuk dikota besar. Cih.

"Ya, ya. Paham kok, paham." Meski begitu, sikap protektif Sasori perlu di apresiasi. Meski keseringan membuat Gaara jengkel tapi Sasori sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Sasori juga menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru memutuskan apartementmu, santai saja. Cari yang benar-benar tepat. Bila perlu cari yang dekat dengan kampus, biar kau sendiri tidak susah."

"Hm." Gaara bergumam disela kegiatan mengunyah roti panggangnya.

Sakura yang baru selesai membuat kopi hitam kesukaan suaminya langsung meletakkan cangkir yang berisi cairan pekat itu didepan yang bersangkutan, kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya untuk bisa bergabung menikmati sarapan. Melihat interaksi Sasori dengan adik sepupunya membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri, dia baru tahu jika hubungan keduanya begitu dekat. Pada titik ini dia jadi menyadari, dingin-dingin begitu ternyata Sasori adalah orang yang perhatian juga.

" _Nee_ , Gaara- _kun_. Kau ambil jurusan apa saat kuliah?"

"Sipil," jawab Gaara singkat. Sensasi _krenyes_ dari roti panggang lebih menarik daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hoo, sipil. Arsitek dan sipil saling berhubungan, bukan? Kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama saat kau lulus nanti."

"Memang itu tujuannya." Sasori meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan hati-hati, panas sekali. Sakura ingin membuat mulutnya melepuh apa. "Dia memang sengaja mencari _relasi_ sedini mungkin agar bisa melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab sebagai penerus perusahaan.."

"–Bukankah _nii-san_ sama saja?" potong Gaara cepat. "Kau lebih memilih bekerja diperusahaan orang lain dibanding harus meng- _handle_ perusahaan keluarga."

Sasori tercebik, "Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja _passion_ -ku sangat bertolak belakang dengan perusahaan itu." Sanggahnya kemudian.

Memang benar, sejak kecil dia sudah sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau seni. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan nilai sempurna saat pelajaran menggambar, melukis ataupun musik saat sekolah dulu–melebihi nilai akademisnya yang lain, meski tetap di atas rata-rata sih.

Perusahaan yang dulu sempat dijalankan ayahnya–sekarang pamannya itu berkecimpung dibidang pemasaran. Sumpah demi apa, dia bisa tahan berjam-jam dengan buku sketsa, kertas grafik, aplikasi _autocad_ –atau hal apapun yang masih ada hubungannya dengan gambar-menggambar, daripada dia harus membaca rentetan huruf atau kalimat dari berkas-berkas yang memusingkan kepala. Baca novel sepuluh halaman saja dia sudah ngantuk, apalagi setumpuk dokumen dan berkas. Tidak deh, makasih.

" _Masa'?"_ Gaara meragukan alasan yang diberikan Sasori.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Jawab Sasori cuek.

"Iya deh, percaya kok." Gaara menyelesaikan sarapannya, kemudian menandaskan jus apelnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Lagipula, ada Temari- _nee_ dan Kankurou- _nii_ yang akan mengurus perusahaan, jadi seharusnya aku bebas memilih jalan yang kumau, 'kan?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh, beranjak berdiri untuk membersihkan alat makannya. Begini-begini Gaara cukup tahu diri.

"Aah, enak sekali jadi anak bungsu sepertimu."

"Tentu saja, sekali-sekali aku harus memanfaatkan posisiku yang satu itu."

Setelah selesai dengan acara mencuci piringnya pemuda berambut merah itu memakai jaket jeansnya dan menyampirkan tas ransel di salah satu bahunya. Kemudian dia pamit pergi duluan.

"Aku harus mengurus administrasi kuliahku dulu baru keliling mencari apartement," jelas Gaara saat menyadari tatapan heran kakak sepupunya. "Aku pergi, terima kasih makanannya."

"Hati-hati dijalan." Sakura melambai singkat, sebelum bunyi _blam_ pelan terdengar dari pintu depan. Wanita musim semi itu lalu beralih pada suaminya, "kalian sepupu dekat, tapi marganya kok beda?"

Sasori menyeruput pelan kopinya setelah dirasa tidak membahayakan lidahnya lagi baru setelahnya menatap Sakura untuk menjelaskan, "dia memakai marga ayahnya dan kami sepupu-an dari pihak ibu. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin kami memiliki marga yang sama."

"Begitu?" Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku sudah pernah melihat foto ibumu, beliau sangat cantik. Pasti ibu Gaara juga begitu, iya kan?"

Raut wajah Sasori seketika berubah, dia menjawab pelan. "Hm, yah kurang lebih begitu. Tapi jangan katakan hal itu didepan Gaara."

"Lho, kenapa?" Perubahan raut Sasori tak lepas dari pengamatan seorang Sakura. Sepertinya topik yang dia angkat kali ini sedikit tidak tepat.

"Karena...bahkan sejak lahir dia belum pernah melihat wajah ibunya."

Sakura sudah menggerakkan mulutnya tapi Sasori belum selesai dengan ucapannya. Lantas dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyergah.

"–Karena ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya."

Fakta lainnya yang didapati Sakura. Kenapa Sasori begitu memperhatikan dan sangat menyayangi Gaara layaknya adiknya sendiri itu didasarkan karena mereka memiliki satu persamaan. Sama-sama tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, Tsunade- _sensei_ mencarimu."

Baru Sakura menuliskan namanya di buku absensi, Shizune sudah memberikan kabar yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Sakura. Pasalnya, jika mantan guru pembimbingnya itu memanggilnya di pagi hari begini pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sangat mendesak untuk dia bicarakan. Macam-macam kemungkinan berputar di kepala Sakura. Apa ya..seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada kesalahan saat dia melakukan operasi, dia selalu rutin mengecek keadaan pasien yang ditanganinya, tidak salah menuliskan resep dan selalu memantau perkembangan mereka. Jadi kenapa?

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Sakura bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu coklat yang menjadi pembatas untuk ruangan Direktur rumah sakit itu. Sakura menghela napas sesaat sebelum mengetuk pintu pelan, jawaban ' _masuk'_ pelan dari dalam lebih tepat sebagai titah ditelinganya. Dia memutar kenop pintu, mendorongnya pelan untuk kemudian menangkap sosok wanita _dewasa_ berambut _ash blonde_ yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kebesarannya.

" _Sensei_...memanggilku?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Ya, duduklah. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tepat. Seperti dugaannya. Sakura menuruti perkataan guru yang sangat dia hormati itu, dia duduk dihadapannya berusaha bersikap rileks–meski tidak bisa. Telapak tangannya sedikit basah, keringat dingin. Dia menyiapkan diri, siapa tahu bakal kena sembur, mungkin saja dia melakukan kesalahan tanpa ia sadari.

Tapi reaksi yang diberikan Tsunade diluar ekspektasinya barusan. Wanita yang sudah berumur–tapi tetap cantik itu menghela napas lelah, meletakkan tangannya diatas meja sembari menautkan jari-jarinya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lesu sebelum membuka suara.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Yota."

"Yota?" Alis Sakura naik sebelah, tumben sekali Tsunade- _sensei_ membicarakan bocah manis nan imut itu yang sudah menjadi pasiennya dua tahun belakang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik–maksudku, tidak ada _tanda-tanda_ yang aneh pada Yota. Keadannya cukup stabil."

"Kapan tepatnya terakhir kali kau memeriksanya?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Kali ini helaan napas yang keluar lebih berat dari sebelumnya, "ya. Dan tadi malam keadaannya tiba-tiba drop."

"A–apa?!" Sakura kaget, untung nada suaranya masih terkontrol.

Tsunade mengangguk singkat, matanya menatap dalam manik zamrud didepannya.

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang harus kita lakukan, bukan?"

"Apa menurut _sensei_ dia sudah siap?" Sakura bertanya ragu, perasaan bimbang menyelimutinya.

"Dia harus siap." Tsunade- _sensei_ berkata mantap, "untuk itulah kita juga harus siap–dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kau mengerti?"

" _H–hai'."_

"Kalau begitu cepat persiapkan...operasi terakhir untuk anak manis itu."

"Baik, akan kupersiapkan dengan segera." Setelah membungkuk singkat, Sakura melesat keluar dari ruangan.

Sepeninggalan muridnya, Tsunade memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam pelan.

" _Semoga dengan ini penderitanya akan segera berakhir juga."_

 **.**

 **09.18 a.m**

Beberapa orang dokter–termasuk Sakura dan Tsunade juga sekitar tiga orang perawat mengelilingi tempat tidur yang ditempati seorang bocah berambut coklat. Meski dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, tapi siapapun tahu banyak guratan rasa sakit yang tergambar di wajah polosnya.

Sakura sangat tidak tega melihatnya. Jika rasa sakit itu dapat dibagi, mungkin dia bakal jadi orang paling depan yang mengajukan diri sebagai relawan.

"Mari kita mulai."

Tsunade memberi instruksi. Suara mesin detektor detak jantung berbunyi.

Inilah saatnya penentuan nasib bocah kecil yang malang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata melotot, bibir terkatup rapat, gigi bergemeletukkan menahan kesal. Kepalanya sudah terserang migrain yang tidak hilang-hilang malah diperparah dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh bawahan sekaligus mantan juniornya itu.

Shimura Sai menatap tajam nan menusuk laki-laki berambut merah didepannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajukan pergantian rancangan? Kau sendiri tahu jika kita sudah sepakat kemarin."

"Y–ya, itu kan kemarin sebelum kita survey lokasinya." Sasori menggaruk pipinya–tidak ada bentol ataupun rasa gatal, itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya karena ditatap sebegitu menusuknya hingga tembus ke ulu hati. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal itu, biasanya santai-santai saja saat menghadapi Sai.

"Begini, dengarkan dulu.." Sasori cepat-cepat berkata lagi, sebelum Sai membuka mulutnya untuk menyemburkan rentetan kalimat menyakitkan seperti biasa. "Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengajukan ini, pasalnya struktur tanah didaerah itu setelah kupikir-pikir tidak akan kuat jika kita membangun hotel yang bertingkat."

"Hanya karena alasan sesepele itu? Itulah sebabnya meski sudah lulus kau masih harus banyak belajar lagi, pemahamanmu soal hal begini masih jauh berada dibawah. Bahkan semut pun masih jauh lebih pandai merekonstruksi sarang tempat tinggalnya." Nah, kan. Mulut Sai mulai beraksi.

"Ya, aku tahu, kok. Kita memang bisa memperkuat bangunan itu dari pondasinya. Tapi kau sendiri tahu, pondasi yang paling kuatpun pasti memiliki batas beban yang dapat dipikulnya. Untuk itu menurutku, daripada membuang banyak biaya bukankah lebih baik jika kita memanfaatkan yang ada saja, seperti luas lahannya mungkin." Sasori menarik selembar kertas hvs yang terbengkalai di ujung meja, dan mulai mencoret-coretnya.

"Luas lahannya ternyata melebihi bayanganku, bagaimana jika kita beralih untuk membuat _Ryokan_? Dengan begitu pemanfaatan lahan bisa kita maksimalkan. Lagipula, daerahnya masih sangat asri dan otentik dengan alam dan pepohonan, bukankah itu akan sangat cocok?" Dia menyerahkan coretan abstraknya. Sai menerimanya enggan dengan pandangan menilai. "Jika dilihat dari atas, bentuk penginapannya akan terlihat seperti sebuah labirin. Pada bagian tengahnya kita bisa membangun konstruksi tambahan. Mungkin sebuah taman kecil-kecilan, kolam dengan air mancur, taman bunga atau hal-hal lain yang memanjakan mata. Bukankah lebih menarik dibanding hotel bertingkat yang sangat monoton."

Sai dengan kecintaannya terhadap segala sesuatu yang berbau keindahan. Meski benci mengakui secara lisan, tapi ide Sasori memang terlihat menarik dimatanya.

"Tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu kau bisa merubah _planning_ yang sudah kita susun bersama _klien_ kemarin. Mereka meminta sebuah hotel yang bergaya modern bukan penginapan yang khas tradisional begitu."

Sasori menjentikkan jarinya, "nah itu dia masalahnya. Aku minta bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan ini pada mereka, bantu yakinkan mereka."

Mata sipit Sai memicing, "enak saja kau memintaku melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu."

"Ya bagaimana dong, jika mereka masih bersikeras untuk membangun hotel bertingkat itu. Takutnya hanya akan merugikan bagi kedua belah pihak."

"Kalau begitu cari solusinya, bagaimana caranya kau ingin merubahnya tanpa harus membuang keinginan awal _klien_." Pria berambut hitam itu mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya dengan tidak sabar.

"Err..modern ya, hm.." Sasori berpikir keras jangan sampai berujung pada pukulan keras. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat modern dibagian interiornya?"

"Kau bisa meng _handle_ -nya?"

"Ya...mana bisalah. Aku bukan desainer interior."

"Kalau begitu cari seorang desainer interior–kita harus menemui _klien_ untuk membicarakan perubahan ini." Perintah Sai.

Sasori bergeming, menatap atasannya dengan pandangan bingung. Memang mencari seorang desainer interior semudah mencari pedagang kaki lima yang banyak ditemukan _mejeng_ di pinggiran jalan. Dia tidak punya kenalan orang yang berprofesi seperti itu, kurang tahu juga mengenai perusahaan-perusahaan yang menawarkan jasa tersebut. Jadi, harus mulai dari mana dia?

Belum sempat Sasori berucap tangan Sai sudah terangkat seperti membuat gestur 'aku tidak mau tau.'

"Cari sana–CEPAT!"

Sasori memejamkan matanya reflek takut-takut kena hujan lokal, tapi untungnya Sai masih bisa mengontrol jadi masih selamet itu wajah tampan Sasori. Dia hanya menjawab 'baik' pelan–dan dengan terpaksa, lalu berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Satu jam. Kita akan ketempat klien satu jam lagi."

Kalimat terakhir yang didengar Sasori sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan Sai.

 _WTF!_ Cukup diapa waktu satu jam. Deidara saja kalau pergi _bab_ sampai berjam-jam.

Eh? Tunggu.

Rasa-rasanya si pirang itu pernah bilang kalau punya sepupu yang bekerja sebagai desainer interior kan? Atau percakapan mereka itu hanya halusinasi buatan Sasori yang memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang berprofesi seperti itu. Tapi–Aahh..sudahlah. Coba-coba tanya saja dulu, itu orangnya kebetulan lewat depan mata.

"Eh, Dei."

"Hm?" Deidara menoleh cepat untung tidak keseleo itu leher. "Memanggilku?"

"Ya, sini." Sasori memberikan gestur agar si pirang mendekatinya. "Apa pekerjaan sepupumu?" Tanyanya setelah Deidara berada didepannya.

"Sepupu?" Kening Deidara berkerut, "sepupuku banyak, kerjanya juga beragam. Ada yang jadi _hacker_ , pencabut bulu ayam, peternak ular, pawang harimau, perakit bom, penjual petasan dan.. banyak lagi. Aku capek nyebutinnya satu-satu."

Sasori cengo. Itu kenapa kerjaannya gak ada yang bener sih, heran deh. "Bukan-bukan, yang lain. Yang agak normal dikit, seperi..hm, desainer interior mungkin?"

Deidara terlihat seperti berpikir, "ah yang bekerja itu juga ada."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa _danna_ menanyakan itu?"

"Cepat hubungi dia, suruh kesini. Bilang kalau perusahaan kita akan mengadakan hubungan kerja sama dengannya dalam proyek kali ini."

"Lho, lho. Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Sudah lakukan saja. Nanti kujelaskan."

Walau masih bertampang bingung Deidara toh merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil hp, menelusuri nama-nama di kontak panggilannya. Setelah menemukan nama 'Yamanaka Ino' tombol _dial_ dipencetnya untuk menghubungi si sepupu.

Ah, untunglah satu masalah selesai. Sasori menghela napas lega, dia berdo'a semoga tidak ada masalah lainnya yang datang. Setidaknya, punya teman seperti Deidara ada untungnya juga–yah walau banyak ruginya, sih. Hha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia ini sempit ya. Siapa yang tahu jika ternyata sepupunya Deidara itu ternyata sahabat karib Sakura–istrinya sendiri. Yah, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu sih, saat acara pernikahannya. Tidak sempat obrol-obrol banyak waktu itu Ino langsung pamit pergi karena ada urusan katanya, makanya Sasori belum tahu apa-apa soal wanita berambut pirang pucat itu. Boro-boro tahu soal pekerjaan, namanya saja Sasori baru ingat tadi–saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, ini terlalu dadakan aku jadi kurang bisa mempersiapkan diri." Ino tertawa canggung, tiba-tiba dapat telpon dari sepupunya yang menawarkan sebuah proyek membuat Ino buru-buru datang kesini. Maklum, perusahaannya lagi sepi proyek jadi sekalinya dapat tawaran jangan sampai lepas.

"Tidak apa-apa, syukurlah _klien_ nya bisa menerima perubahan yang kami ajukan. Ini juga berkatmu," Sasori berterima kasih tulus. Untunglah dia tidak salah pilih, Ino memang ahli dibidangnya. "Untuk selanjutnya mohon bantuannya."

"Ya, mohon bantuannya." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum, tatapannya kemudian beralih pada pria pucat di samping Sasori. Ganteng sih, tapi wajahnya tak bersahabat. Ino jadi ragu untuk menyapanya. Tapi Sasori bilang ini atasannya, akan sangat tidak sopan jika Ino mengabaikannya. "Mohon bantuannya juga, Shimura- _san_."

"Hn."

Dingin sekali. Rasanya Ino akan sangat sulit akrab dengan orang yang seperti ini.

Sai berdehem pelan sebelum kembali bersuara, "Kerjamu menjelaskan pada _klien_ lumayan, tapi jangan berbesar kepala. Tampang sepertimu ini biasanya manis diawal macam _sales promotion_ yang datang kerumah-rumah, jadi ini masih tahap percobaan untukmu. Kami berada dalam keadaan kejepit, jadi tidak bisa memilih-milih kolega." Setelah berkata begitu, si Direktur muda melenggang pergi meninggalkan perasaan jengkel yang tumbuh didasar hati sang gadis Yamanaka.

Ha? Apa katanya barusan? Yang benar saja. Masa' iya wajah cantik nan berkelas milik Ino begini disamakan dengan mbak-mbak _sales promotion_. Gak banget deh, ewh. Ino lalu menoleh pada Sasori berniat meminta penjelasan atas sikap menjengkelkan atasannya, tapi suami dari sahabatnya itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin sekaligus iba.

"Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, abaikan saja. Jangan dimasukkan hati," Sasori memberi wejangan. Mewanti agar Ino tidak mudah tersinggung dengan ocehan Sai. Pasalnya, mereka pasti akan sering bertemu setelah ini. "Mulutnya memang agak mengerikan, tapi kau akan segera terbiasa."

Hhh.. Semoga Ino tidak terkena _hipertensi_ selama mereka bekerja sama. Untung saja wajah Sai termasuk dalam list ' _pria idaman'_ milik Ino, jika tidak udah kena ludah itu orang tadi.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana jika kita minum teh bersama, aku akan telpon Sakura untuk bergabung bersama kita nanti." Ajak Ino.

Sasori belum memutuskan untuk menjawab apa, tiba-tiba hpnya yang ada disaku celana bergetar. Panggilan dari orang yang baru Ino sebutkan tadi.

"Hallo?"

Alis Sasori berkerut, dia menjauhkan hpnya dari telinga hanya untuk memastikan kedua kalinya nama kontak yang memanggilnya. Nama Sakura tertera disana, tapi suara yang menyapa tidak seperti suara nyaring milik istrinya itu.

 _"Aku Senju Tsunade, Direktur rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Kau pasti suaminya kan, Akasuna Sasori?"_

Oh, pantas saja. Dia kira Sakura habis menelan gas helium yang membuat suaranya berubah begitu.

"Ya, benar."

 _"Begini, bisa kau menjemput istrimu?_ _–ah jangan panik, tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Hanya saja...aku akan menjelaskannya saat kau sudah disini."_

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Sambungan terputus.

Sasori menoleh pada Ino yang masih menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. "Mungkin lain kali, aku harus menjemput Sakura."

" _Sou ka_? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino mengangguk mengerti, "hati-hati dijalan." Serunya sembari melambai sebelum mobil Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, bukan?" Tsunade menepuk pundak muridnya yang sekarang sedang bergetar pelan. Siapapun bisa tahu jika wanita muda itu sedang menangis tanpa suara, meski hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi helai merah mudanya. "Mungkin ini cara Tuhan mengangkat penderitaannya. Kita hanyalah sebagai perantara Sakura, sesungguhnya apapun hasilnya semua itu adalah kehendak yang diatas."

Sakura masih tidak sanggup untuk memandang wajah gurunya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang murid sekaligus dokter. Sebelum masuk ruang operasi beberapa jam yang lalu, dia berjanji pada ibu Yota untuk mengembalikan senyum cerah anak manisnya. Bagaimana Sakura bisa seyakin itu jika ternyata hanya kegagalan yang bisa ia berikan.

Pada awalnya operasi pengangkatan tumor yang dilakukan Yota berjalan lancar, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah diketahui bahwa penyakitnya itu sudah menyebar kebagian sel yang lain. Sehingga pendarahan hebat terjadi ditengah operasi dan kondisinya yang langsung menurun drastis. Dua jam yang lalu operasi dihentikan tanpa mendapat hasil yang berarti apapun. Kondisi Yota semakin kritis hingga satu jam setelahnya anak berumur lima tahun itu menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tangan Tsunade naik dari pundak menuju ke puncak kepala Sakura, mengusapnya pelan menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Selain sebagai murid kesayangannya, Sakura sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bohong jika Tsunade tidak merasa terpukul juga atas kehilangan salah satu pasiennya itu, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia sudah beberapa kali melewati kenyataan pahit begini. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang baru pertama kali merasakan kegagalan ini sepanjang karirnya menjadi seorang dokter.

"Sakura, kau lihat sendiri kan betapa damainya wajah Yota, seolah semua beban dan rasa sakitnya terangkat begitu saja."

Tangis Sakura semakin pecah, pertahanan yang selama ini dia bangun hancur berkeping-keping, ketika mengingat kembali wajah polos Yota yang dia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras hari ini, Sakura. Pulanglah, suamimu yang tampan itu sudah menjemputmu daritadi." Tsunade berbisik di telinga Sakura. Memandang Sasori yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung beberapa langkah dari mereka, kemudian beranjak menghampirinya.

Tsunade menjelaskan secara singkat kenapa Sakura bisa berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Dan Sasori yang mendengarkan hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti tanpa berkomentar apapun. Selesai menjelaskan Tsunade menepuk singkat bahu Sasori dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya Sakura padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasori melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih tertunduk lesu. Ia masih tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya akibat rambutnya yang masih menjuntai lepek. Laki-laki berambut merah itu melipat kaki panjangnya, setengah berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. Sasori menyibak sebagian rambut Sakura–yang menghalangi pandangan–hanya untuk mendapati wajah istrinya yang biasanya selalu berbinar cerah kini tampak kacau.

Akasuna Sasori tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya menghadapi seorang wanita yang sedang menangis. Karenanya kini otak encernya sedang dipaksa untuk berpikir, mencari apa saja kata-kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan istrinya saat ini.

"Hei, cantik." Dua kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya, Sasori merutuk dalam hati. Pemilihan kata yang sangat bodoh. Tapi karenanya juga atensi Sakura jadi teralihkan, yang dari tadi hanya menatap marmer putih dibawahnya kini beralih menatap kearahnya.

Tapi, ugh. Sungguh Sasori sangat membenci ketika _emerald_ itu meredup dikarenakan terlalu banyak air mata yang menggenang. Tangan Sasori terulur membelai lembut pipi putih Sakura, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata. Sakura menatap sosok didepannya dengan pandangan kosong, membiarkan tangan besar suaminya memberikan kehangatan pada sisi wajahnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku...,aku–" Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena semakin dia berusaha berucap semakin air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ssstt..aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku mengerti." Tangan Sasori berinisiatif pindah ke kepala Sakura, menarik wanita musim semi dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya–semoga saja itu dapat meringankan bebannya walau hanya sedikit.

Usapan pelan sebelah tangan Sasori yang bebas dipunggungnya tidak serta merta membuat isakan Sakura berhenti, tangisnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Menenangkan Sakura saat ini jauh lebih membingungkan bagi Sasori dibanding pada saat dia menenangkan bocah berumur empat tahun yang nangis kejer ditaman beberapa minggu lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Tidak apa-apa." Kalimat itu dia ulang berkali-kali sebagai usaha untuk menenangkan. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini, otaknya memang selalu buntu disaat-saat kritis begini.

Beberapa saat berlalu tangis Sakura mereda, dia mulai kelelahan baik fisik maupun mental dan Sasori menyadari hal itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya kemudian bertanya dengan lembut, "ayo pulang?"

Satu anggukan dari Sakura menjadi kode bagi Sasori untuk menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Menggandengnya melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sedang sepi untuk menuju mobilnya yang ada diparkiran.

 **.**

Gaara menatap dengan pandangan heran ketika kakak sepupunya pulang sambil memapah istrinya yang sepertinya berada dalam keadaan yang sedang tidak baik. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu rela mem- _pause_ gamenya demi melihat wajah berantakan dari _kakak ipar_ nya. Matanya memerah dan sembab–sepertinya habis menangis.

Apa mereka bertengkar? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Gaara menepis prasangkanya yang satu itu, karena tadi pagi mereka berdua terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia ingin bertanya tapi sedikit enggan, mungkin nanti saja. Gaara mengubur rasa penasarannya dan memilih untuk kembali larut dalam gamenya kembali.

"Itu pasti sungguh berat untuknya."

"Pasti." Sasori mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Gaara.

Dia baru saja selesai menceritakan keadaan Sakura pada adik sepupunya itu. Mereka sedang duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, Sasori dengan kopi hitamnya dan Gaara dengan Jus apel kesukaannya.

"Seorang penjaga gawang pasti pernah mengalami kebobolan, seorang polisi pasti pernah salah tangkap penjahat dan seorang dokter pasti pernah kehilangan pasiennya. Itu semua diperlukan agar seseorang dapat belajar dari masa lalunya."

Apapun analogi yang dipakai Gaara saat ini, Sasori hanya bisa menyetujuinya tanpa bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak mau menghiburnya saat ini?"

"Kurasa yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya waktu untuk sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi dan berusaha bangkit."

"Hm, kurasa kau benar."

Sasori bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "kau mau makan? Pesan saja apa yang kau mau, karena sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa memasak untuk kita sementara waktu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Sakura harus kehilangan pasiennya untuk pertama kalinya dalam riwayat karirnya, apalagi pasiennya yang pergi itu adalah salah satu pasien yang sangat menginspirasi hidupnya juga yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum gemas saat melihat anak berumur lima tahun itu tertawa ceria. Haah, mengingatnya Sakura jadi merindukan anak lucu itu, setitik air mulai menggenang di matanya yang langsung ia usap dengan kasar.

Tidak. Jangan ada kesedihan lagi. Benar kata Tsunade- _sensei_ , Yota sudah tidak menderita lagi saat ini, anak itu sudah beristirahat dengan damai–mungkin sekarang dia sedang reuni dengan ayahnya. Tiga hari belakangan ini Sakura izin untuk tidak bertugas dulu di rumah sakit, dia sibuk membenahi dirinya sendiri–baik mental maupun fisik. Yang dia lakukan selama waktu itu hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya–dan Sasori tentu, termenung dari bangun tidur hingga malam menjelang, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan merasionalkan sisa-sisa kelogisan yang dia punya. 'Hidup dan mati berada di tangan Tuhan' kata-kata dari gurunya itu terus ia gumamkan dalam hati, sebagai upaya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pagi."

Satu sapaan lembut di pagi hari yang indah–menurut Sasori–padahal diluar sana awan hitam sudah menggantung di langit siap menumpahkan bulir-bulir air yang sudah terkondensasi itu kapan saja. Dua laki-laki berambut merah yang ada di meja makan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Senyum samar terlihat di wajah keduanya melihat satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu akhirnya mau membuka dirinya dengan dunia luar lagi.

"Pagi," Gaara membalas sapaan Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Kali ini giliran Sasori yang bersuara setelah melihat Sakura menyamankan posisinya duduk di kursi sebelah Sasori.

"Kurasa begitu."

Sakura menggulirkan pandangannya pada meja makan, diatas sana hanya terdapat satu piring yang berisi beberapa tumpukan roti panggang, selai kacang dan coklat bersisihan disampingnya. Lalu dua minuman berbeda jenis masing-masing didepan kedua laki-laki di meja makan tersebut.

"Kalian...sarapan dengan ini terus beberapa hari belakangan?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya, "Apalagi? Hanya ini yang paling praktis, tinggal masukkan dalam mesin atur _timer_ , selesai. Tidak harus takut gosong atau sebagainya."

Sasori mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Gaara lalu menyeruput pelan kopinya–serasa ada yang kurang, tapi Sasori hanya mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang? Makan malam?"

"Aku makan siang di kantor, tentu saja. Dan Gaara sepertinya selalu diluar juga. Kami pesan diluar untuk makan malam," Sasori menjelaskan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Karena sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dia jadi melupakan tanggung jawabnya. Tiga hari ini dia sepenuhnya hanya mengurung diri dikamar, boro-boro mau memasak menginjakkan kakinya didapur saja baru hari ini. Hanya Sasori yang sesekali mengecek keadaannya, membawakan sarapan dan makan malam untuknya. Suaminya itu membiarkannya untuk berpikir sebebas mungkin, juga memperlakukannya selembut mungkin–Sakura merasa tersentuh jika mengingatnya.

" _Gomen, nee_." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm, untuk?"

"Karena aku sudah merepotkan kalian."

Laki-laki bermarga Akasuna itu menghela napas pelan. "Sakura, sudah berapa kali kubilang, tidak ada kata merepotkan diantara suami-istri. Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi, oke?"

Sakura menatap wajah suaminya beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk.

Gaara yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan dalam diam mulai buka suara. "Oh, ya. Aku ingin beritahu kalau aku sudah dapat apartement yang cocok."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, hari ini aku akan menemui pemiliknya. Mungkin besok atau lusa sudah bisa pindah kesana."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya, "kurasa. Mungkin ini paling cocok dengan apa yang kucari, lagipula minggu depan sudah upacara pembukaan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Kali ini Sasori yang mengangguk mengerti. Dia percaya, Gaara sudah dewasa dan dapat memutuskan langkahnya sendiri.

"Nanti beritahu aku alamat apartement-mu."

"Iya, iya. Nanti kuberitahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Seperti biasa, Gaara pergi setelah membereskan peralatan makannya dulu, mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya kemudian baru pamit. Terima kasih kepada Temari, berkat kecerewetannya selama ini Gaara jadi was-was kena omel kakaknya karena tidak membersihkan sendiri peralatan bekas makannya–yah meski orangnya ada nun jauh diseberang sana.

Sasori menyeruput tetesan terakhir yang ada dicangkir kopinya, dia juga sepertinya sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Sambil memakai jas-nya Sasori berkata pada Sakura yang masih termenung duduk disampingnya, "hari ini kau masih izin, kan? Sebaiknya istirahat saja, jangan memaksakan diri dulu."

Sakura menggeleng, "aku ingin keluar hari ini."

"Kemana?"

Wanita musim semi itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum–meski senyum itu masih terlihat begitu dipaksakan dimata Sasori.

"Baiklah, kemanapun kau pergi kau harus menghubungiku nanti."

Sasori mengelus lembut helai merah muda milik istrinya, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup singkat kening Sakura. Rutinitas barunya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Perlakuan nyata menjadi hal yang bisa dilakukan Sasori untuk menenangkan sekaligus menyemangati istrinya daripada harus memilih serangkaian kata-kata manis. Dia itu tipe orang yang memegang prinsip _talkless do more_. Meh. Keren gak tuh.

Meski sudah beberapa kali diperlakukan begitu, nyatanya Sakura tetap saja terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya jadi _doki-doki_ tidak keruan dengan pipinya yang terasa perih seperti habis ditampar.

Lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Sasori mulai melangkah ke pintu depan, sebelum suara Sakura menghentikan langkahnya itu.

"Sasori..."

Dia menoleh.

" _–Itterasai_."

"Hm. _Ittekimasu._ "

Senyum manis di wajah tampan suaminya menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihat Sakura sebelum pintu depan tertutup.

Rasanya, kalaupun banyak hal berat yang terjadi kini akan terasa lebih ringan jika mengingat bahwa sekarang dia tidak lagi hidup sendirian dan seseorang yang bersamanya itu tidak akan membiarkannya menanggung beban itu sendiri pula. Kurang lebih Sakura bersyukur karena orang seperti Sasori lah yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Dan dia harus berterima kasih pada ibunya, karena menjodohkannya pada orang yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Ryokan:** penginapan tradisional Jepang.

* * *

 **lalisa kw:** ngakaknya jangan ditengah keramaian ya, nanti disangka gila heheh..

 **cantik:** kok tahu hhe. Kyk merek motor dong. _Yamah* semakin didepan!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sebelumnya gue selalu ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan dirinya mencet tombol fav/follow atau reviewnya:) dan maaf nih untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya kyknya updatenya gak bisa seminggu sekali kyk 4 chapter yg udh jalan ini. Soalnya gue udh mulai sibuk, biasaa.. rutinitas anak kls 12:" TO-lah, simulasi-lah, UH, praktek segala macem huhuT_T –lah malah curcol wkwk. Tp tenang, gue tetep usahain menyempatkan diri buat update.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya^^

 _ **Palembang, 27-01-19.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu-dua, tarik napas. Satu-dua, hembuskan.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak Sakura berdiri didepan sebuah rumah, cukup sederhana tapi terlihat hangat–meski kini dia kurang yakin akankah kehangatan itu tetap menyelimuti rumah itu lagi. Beberapa karangan bunga yang bertuliskan ucapan bela sungkawa masih berjejer rapi disepanjang halaman.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan, sepasang sepatu orang dewasa diletakkan bersebelahan dengan sepatu kets untuk ukuran anak lima tahun terlihat didepan pintu. Hatinya mencelos, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghalau perasaan getir yang menghinggapinya.

Ia ketuk pintu ebony tersebut lalu beberapa detik berselang munculah seorang wanita berambut cokelat dari baliknya. Wajahnya begitu lesu dengan lingkaran hitam yang menggantung dibawah matanya juga kelopak mata yang terlihat sedikit sembab. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, memaksakan diri untuk membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Ara, Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecut, "aku..., ingin memberi penghormatan pada Yota."

Rasa bersalah yang Sakura rasakan berkali-kali lipat saat melihat wajah ibu Yota. Keberanian dan tekad yang selama beberapa hari ini dia kumpulkan terasa sia-sia saja, mengatakan beberapa kata saja terasa begitu berat baginya kini.

"Mari masuk." Ibu Yota mempersilakan.

Setelah berdoa dan memberikan penghormatannya di altar tempat foto Yota diletakkan, Sakura lalu duduk berhadapan didepan ibu Yota. Saat ini, lantai tatami dibawahnya jauh lebih menarik ketimbang harus memandang wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Ia masih tidak sanggup.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu terucap dari mulutnya dari puluhan kata yang sudah ia siapkan.

Ibu Yota mengelus punggung tangan si dokter muda yang di letakkan diatas pahanya.

"Aku tahu, ini semua sudah takdir. Sensei tidak perlu merasa bersalah ataupun meminta maaf."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendongak demi mendapati senyum tulus yang diberikan wanita didepannya.

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih pada Sensei karena sudah merawat Yota sampai terakhir. Maaf sudah merepotkan," ibu Yota membungkuk singkat.

Sakura menggeleng, satu tetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak terisak.

"Iie. Aku..., aku begitu menyayangi Yota dan tidak pernah sekalipun merasa direpotkan. Itu tugasku untuk merawatnya, tolong jangan membuatku merasa lebih bersalah lagi." Kini air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya telah meluncur bebas tanpa permisi.

Ibu Yota membiarkan wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu terisak pelan sambil sesekali mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Tidak apa-apa, ia berharap ini akan jadi air mata terakhirnya agar dia bisa melangkah maju. Jalan dokter muda itu masih panjang, tidak seharusnya dia berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Sebagai seorang ibu yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya, dia terpukul lebih dari siapapun. Tapi Shouko–ibu Yota–sadar jika pada saat ini putranya lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Dan terus menerus terpuruk, bukanlah sebuah asumsi yang tepat untuk dijalankan. Baik untuknya maupun orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan putranya.

 **.**

"Aku sungguh minta maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini."

Shouko mengangguk maklum, "aku mengerti."

"Boleh aku...sering-sering berkunjung ke makam Yota?" Sakura bertanya ragu, tapi keraguannya itu ditepis oleh anggukan mantap yang diberikan Shouko.

"Tentu. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika dikunjungi dokter favoritnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah ini."

Shouko mengangguk, "Hm. Dia...berada _disamping_ ayahnya."

Sakura tersenyum, "jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga, jangan terus menerus menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Aku akan berusaha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau datang Yamanaka- _san_."

Sasori langsung menghampiri Ino begitu wanita pirang itu memasuki kantor mereka. Sebuah tab terpegang ditangan kanannya, dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Direkturnya.

"Sasori- _kun_ , sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Suami sahabatku, temanku juga. Panggil Ino saja." Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Ah.. _gomen_." Bukannya apa, Sasori terkadang sulit untuk mengingat nama kecil seseorang. Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan jadinya hanya sedikit bagian yang tersisa dari memori otaknya untuk mengingat nama orang lain. "Aku ingin beri tahu jika usulanmu untuk taman bunga mini kemarin diterima."

"Lho, bukannya kemarin sudah ditolak ya sama Shimura- _san_?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya, "barusan dia memanggilku, katanya dia berubah pikiran."

"Aih, itu orang _tsundere_ juga ya." Ino tertawa mengejek.

"Tsun–apa?"

" _Tsundere_ , itu lho.. orang yang punya sifat gengsi ketinggian." Ino sampai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena antusias saat menjelaskan. Yang ditanggapi Sasori dengan gumaman 'oh,' Pelan. "Ternyata, dia manis juga."

"Maaf?"

Telinga Sasori tidak salah dengar kan?

Ino mengangguk, "iya manis. Orang-orang yang punya sifat _tsundere_ terkadang bisa jadi sangat manis, lho." Kali ini Ino malah terkikik geli, ini efek dorama yang baru saja dia tonton tadi malam. Kebetulan pemerannya mirip-mirip sama si Direktur, Ino jadi ber-ilusi jika si aktor dorama dan Direktur yang sedang memiliki hubungan relasi dengannya siapa tahu orang yang sama. Nah kan, mulai deh halunya.

Bertahun-tahun kenal, Sasori tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun jika orang seperti Sai itu tipe orang yang manis. Jauh. Jauh banget malah. Setiap orang yang habis bicara dengan Sai pastilah selalu memasang wajah kecut yang tak mengenakkan seperti habis memakan jerut purut yang asamnya bikin mata mejem-melek. Intinya, itu orang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Titik.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan katakan itu didepannya," seperti biasa Sasori mengingatkan.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku takut mentalmu masih belum kuat."

Ino tertawa ringan, "tenang saja. Aku sudah sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan hujatan semacam itu."

"Kuharap begitu."

Berdo'a saja Sasori tidak harus mencari kolega baru. Kau tahu, meski bicara begitu tapi Ino sewaktu-waktu bisa saja tiba-tiba muak dengan perlakuan Sai yang 'sangat tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi' itu lalu memutuskan hubungan kerja sama mereka. Mencari penggantinya adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Dan Sasori begitu membenci hal-hal yang merepotkan. Huh.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku temui dia dulu."

"Hm."

Ketika pintu dari ruangan yang baru beberapa menit lalu Sasori masuki kembali tertutup dan menelan sosok Ino ke dalamnya, saat itulah Sasori seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda segi empat canggih–yang menjadi benda paling dibutuhkan manusia jaman sekarang, sebaris kalimat dia ketik dengan kilat.

Hanya karena dia tahu peluang untuk pesannya terbalaskan dengan cepat sekitar nol koma sekian, lantas Sasori kembali memasukkan benda yang biasa kita kenal sebagai _smartphone_ itu kembali ke sakunya. Ia melirik jam tangannya–sudah masuk jam makan siang, makan siang diluar sepertinya ide bagus. Sekalian saja dia jemput Sakura untuk makan bersama–ya itupun jika istrinya itu segera membalas pesannya barusan untuk memberitahu keberadaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Ino sekalipun jika niatnya untuk berdiskusi bersama direktur yang bekerja sama dengannya saat ini malah berakhir dengan ajakan makan siang bersama. Seorang Shimura Sai–dengan tampang jutek andalannya dan muka pucat yang sampai saat ini Ino pertanyakan apakah masih dialiri darah atau tidak, tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya tepat ketika Ino memasuki ruangannya tadi sambil berkata.

"Sudah jam istirahat, jika kau punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan maka kita bicarakan sambil makan siang. Dengan itu penyakit _maag_ -ku bisa terhindarkan dan urusan pekerjaan tetap jalan."

Tetap efektif dan efisien.

Begini-begini Sai itu sangat memperhatikan keadaan kesehatannya, kenapa? Karena jika kita sehat maka sebanyak apapun pekerjaan pasti akan terselesaikan.

Yah meski masih ada embel-embel pekerjaan sih, tapi...Ino boleh menganggapnya sebagai ajakan makan siang bersama, kan? Iya kan?

"Ehm...Shimura- _san_ , aku ke toilet dulu ya."

"Hn." Sai bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang sengaja dia bawa.

Datar seperti biasa. Ino sudah mulai terbiasa.

Sepeninggalan Ino, Sai menunjukkan gelagat yang tidak beres. Gara-gara meminum habis satu gelas tinggi es _lemon tea_ sekaligus tiga puluh menit yang lalu–tepat setelah mereka makan, kandung kemihnya jadi mulai terasa penuh, harus segera dikeluarkan jika tidak mau merasakan keram di perutnya. Lantas dia mengikuti jejak(petualang) Ino untuk pergi ke kamar kecil–yang khusus cowok pastinya.

Kurang lebih lima menit Sai sudah kelar dengan ritualnya, dia kembali ke meja tempat mereka duduk tadi. Bukan si gadis Yamanaka yang dia temui melainkan seorang bocah kecil tak dikenal menempati tempat duduknya, dia tidak bisa memastikan berapa umur bocah itu tapi yang pasti tidak lebih dari lima tahun.

"Hei, bocah. Apa yang kau–"

Demi patung narsis kakeknya–Danzo yang besarnya hampir menutupi setengah pintu gerbang rumahnya, detik ini juga Sai pengen geret itu bocah lalu melemparkannya ke sungai terdekat. Usahanya, kerja kerasnya selama berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu harus dihancurkan dan dijadikan kertas coretan abstrak dari crayon warna yang dipegang si bocah. Keterlaluan. Sungguh tidak bisa diampuni.

"Bocah sialan! Berhenti mencoret-coret kertas kerjaku," tangan kekar Sai mencengkeram keras tangan kecil itu, lebih keras sedikit lagi maka katakan selamat berjumpa di rumah sakit pada bocah itu karena patah tulang.

"Huwaahhhh... IBUU! Cakiitt. Huwaa." Teriaknya melengking, membahana sampai ke penjuru restoran.

Banyak pasang mata mengarah padanya, Sai berdecih dengan kesal. Dia menarik tangan bocah itu untuk menjauhkannya dari berkas-berkas pentingnya. Mendorongnya pelan sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang lalu baru melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Pergi kau, enyahlah dari hadapanku. Sebelum aku khilaf untuk memotong tanganmu."

Tangis si bocah tambah menjadi, lalu kemudian seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit berisi menarik lembut bocah itu dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku? Kasar sekali."

 _Oh, ini seorang ibu yang tidak bisa menjaga dengan benar anaknya sendiri_. Pikir Sai.

Dia menatap tajam sepasang ibu dan anak itu, jika tatapan adalah benda tajam maka keduanya sudah terkapar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Darah, keringat, dan air mata senantiasa dia tuangkan dalam semua pekerjaannya yang harus sekejap saja dihancurkan oleh tangan-tangan kecil yang tidak pernah diajari sebuah aturan oleh orang tuanya.

Bersikap baik dan berbicara pelan-pelan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan diri sendiri, merendahkan harga diri, terinjak-injak dan berakhir ditindas. Sai sudah pernah merasakan semuanya dan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Saat ini ia hidup pada titik dimana tidak perlu memperdulikan perasaan orang lain lagi. 'Mulutmu harimaumu' meh, bodo amat. Yang penting emosinya tersalurkan, tidak menyesak didada.

"Urus dengan benar anakmu! Dasar orang tua bod–mmhh.."

Telapak tangan yang masih setengah basah dan berbau sabun rasa buah-buahan membekap mulutnya, menghentikan rentetan kalimat sadisme yang sudah menumpuk diujung lidah untuk disemburkan.

"Ah, maafkan temanku ini. Dia mungkin kesal saat anak anda merusak hasil pekerjaannya. Lalu tolong beritahu anak anda untuk tidak menggambar disembarang kertas, sekali lagi maafkan kami. Terima kasih."

Ino merapihkan dengan cepat serba-serbi barang milik mereka yang ada di meja, termasuk lembaran kertas desain rancangan yang sudah tidak berbentuk gambaran utuh lagi milik Sai, lalu menyeret pria itu keluar dari restoran.

Kali ini si gadis pirang yang menjadi objek serangan tatapan maut dari Sai. Dia tidak terima diperlakukan begitu, seolah-olah dia yang paling salah disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sai berhenti menyaring kata-katanya lagi sudah dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Itu dia lakukan sebagai usaha untuk menyadarkan orang lain yang kebanyakan tidak sadar akan kesalahan yang mereka buat sendiri–yah meski dengan sedikit berlebihan, sih.

"Bersikap kasar dan memaki orang lain tidak akan menyelesaikan sebuah masalah."

"Tahu apa kau?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka jika kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini. Jika menurutmu seseorang melakukan kesalahan, kau bisa memberitahukannya agar mereka bisa memperbaiki kesalahan mereka itu."

"Bukan urusanmu, jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah dekat-dekat denganku." Sai tidak perlu ceramah dari gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja beberapa minggu ini dia kenali itu. Dia sudah pernah melewati banyak hal sebelum sampai pada keadaan ini. Dia, lebih tahu dirinya sendiri dari siapapun. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Memang sih bukan urusanku. Tapi aku hanya sekedar ingin mengingatkanmu. Sering marah-marah bisa membuat darahmu naik, itu juga yang menjadi alasanmu sering terkena migrain. Darah tinggi bisa menyebabkan segala macam komplikasi penyakit seperti serangan jantung, gangguan pencernaan, stroke dan–"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Apa maumu.." Sai memotong cepat perkataan Ino yang sudah mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Intinya, aku mau kau tidak begini lagi. Santai saja dalam menjalani hidup ini, jangan dibawa serius selalu. Berhentilah bersikap tempramental dan selalu _lost control_ saat bicara, melihatmu begini aku malah jadi kasihan."

Ujung bibir Sai berkedut menahan kesal. Seumur hidup dia paling benci merasa dikasihani.

"Mulut, mulutku. Apa hubungannya denganmu? Tidak usah ikut campur masalah orang lain, urus saja masalahmu sendiri."

Ino mengambil satu se- _pack_ kecil permen karet dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sai. "Nih, aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap begini. Hidup memang berat, stres berkepanjangan kadang membuat kadar emosi meningkat setiap saat. Aku tahu," gadis pirang itu menghela napas kasar. "...karena aku juga merasakannya."

"..."

"Menurut riset mengunyah permen karet bisa mengurangi stress, makan saja ini jika kau sedang banyak pikiran atau merasa kesal terhadap banyak hal. Ini kadar gulanya rendah, jadi tidak bikin diabetes. Kalau habis bilang saja akan kubelikan lagi, hitung-hitung sedekah pada teman."

Sedekah? Heh, dikira Sai fakir miskin apa. Jangan bercanda.

"Tidak perlu," Sai hendak mengembalikan _pack_ permen karet itu tapi Ino mendorong tangannya kembali.

"Sudah lakukan saja, aku sudah sering melakukannya dan itu sedikit membantu." Ino menekuk sikunya untuk melihat benda yang menunjukkan waktu terlingkar dipergelangan tangannya, "ah, aku harus kembali ke kantorku. Jika ada perubahan hubungi saja aku, oke?"

Sai tidak merespon apapun obsidian kelamnya hanya menatap penuh intuisi pada tingkah pola gadis pirang yang dianggapnya bersikap seenaknya itu.

Belum lima langkah si gadis pergi dia kembali lagi.

"Apa lagi?" Sai bertanya dengan kesal.

"Jangan marah ya, aku memberitahumu sebagai seorang teman," Ino sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berbisik pelan. "Kau...lupa menaikkan resleting celanamu."

"Apa yang kau–ha? Yang benar saja!"

Sai bisa menangkap wajah geli menahan tawa yang ditunjukkan si gadis pirang. Alisnya bergerak naik turun menggoda dengan mata yang tertuju pada celana bagian atas Sai.

Seakan baru menyadari hal terburuk dalam hidupnya terjadi, mata Sai melotot lebar, tangannya reflek menutup bagian vitalnya kemudian membalikkan badan cepat untuk menaikkan resletingnya.

' _Keparat,'_ membayangkan dari tadi bagian privasinya terbuka kemana-mana membuat jantung Sai memompa lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir naik. Memalukan. Dia harus sujud meminta maaf dikuburan leluhurnya atas insiden TER-memalukan ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ugh.

"Maaf nih, udah terlihat duluan. Biru tua dengan motif bintang-bintang, kan? Heheh.." Ino cengengesan.

Membuat Sai menatapnya sengit, sudah setara dengan macan tutul yang mengincar mangsanya di padang safana. Belum pria kelam itu merealisasikan aksinya untuk mencekik, Ino sudah ambil seribu langkah pencegahan. Persetan dengan _wedges_ yang dia pakai, dia sudah pernah juara satu lomba lari saat salah memakai sepatu _wedges_ model kets waktu kuliah dulu.

Sai berdecih, membuka dengan kasar bungkus permen karet yang ada di tangannya. Mengunyahnya dengan cepat sebagai pelampiasan emosi dan pencegahan berbagai umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Aah~ sejuk sekali. Musim semi sudah didepan mata jadi udara semakin hari kian menghangat. Tidak lagi bikin ngilu seperti beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Sepanjang mata memandang benda putih sudah mulai mencair, memunculkan beberapa tunas hijau yang mulai tumbuh. Didepannya terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru–meski karangan bunga yang terletak diatasnya sudah mulai layu. Sakura tersenyum tipis, dia berjongkok lalu mengatupkan tangannya mulai berdo'a.

Selesai berdo'a dia mengambil karangan bunga yang sudah mulai layu itu lalu menggantinya dengan salah satu dari dua _bucket_ bunga yang baru saja dia beli. Lalu satunya dia letakkan pada gundukan lain disisi kirinya–makam ayah Yota.

Beberapa menit dia memandang kedua makam di sisi kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian sampai sebuah tepukan ringan dibahu ia rasakan. Suaminya berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Senyum Sasori sudah beralih fungsi menjadi obat penenang untuknya entah berawal sejak kapan.

"Kau datang? Aku kira kau hanya ingin tahu keberadaanku," Sakura berdiri, menatap balik suaminya.

"Hm, yeah. Memang aku ingin tahu dimana keberadaanmu untuk bisa menjemputmu dan mengajak makan siang bersama," jelas Sasori.

"Begitu."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu lalu beralih pada undakan batu disamping Sakura. "Oh, inikah Yota?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasori, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Ya, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengenalkannya padamu sebelum dia pergi."

"Aku yakin dia pasti anak yang manis."

"Sangat."

Sasori berjongkok, "Hallo Yota, kau tahu siapa aku? Hm, benar. Aku adalah suami dari dokter kesayanganmu ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasori _nii-san_ –karena aku belum cukup tua untuk dipanggil _jii-san_."

Sakura dibuat sedikit geli saat melihat tingkah Sasori yang sedang mengoceh sendiri itu. Untung disini tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua jadi tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya gila.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa manis dan menggemaskannya tingkahmu hingga membuat Sakura- _sensei_ jadi galau beberapa hari ini seperti anak _abg_ yang ditinggal pacarnya selingkuh–auw." Sakura mencubit pipinya, tapi Sasori tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, "jika saja kita bertemu sedikit lebih awal, maka aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang ba–"

"Dia tidak suka es krim," potong Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Gulali."

"Aah, gulali." Sasori mengangguk mengerti, "dia pasti sangat menyukaimu Sakura, bahkan makanan kesukaannya saja sama dengan warna rambutmu."

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Cemburu? Jangan bercanda.." Sasori kembali berdiri. "Cemburu itu dilakukan pada saat seseorang merasa tidak percaya diri."

"Hoo, benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan saat ini aku sedang tidak percaya diri." Ucapnya pelan membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya segera ke arah Sasori.

"Itu artinya..."

Tapi Sasori tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang diberikan Sakura padanya itu, " _Nee_ , Yota. Sepertinya kami harus pergi, karena perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan jam makan siangku sudah hampir habis. Kami akan kesini sesering mungkin."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasori berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, Sakura cepat-cepat mengikuti langkah suaminya itu.

"Apa artinya yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu...yang kau bilang kalau sekarang kau sedang tidak percaya diri."

"Pikir saja sendiri," Sasori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi serius kau cemburu? Kau cemburu pada anak kecil, benarkah?"

Sasori hanya melirik malas Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja jadi semangat empat lima. Terlepas dari berbagai hal, dia bersyukur Sakura yang dikenalnya akhirnya kembali. Sosok Sakura yang mampu mencerahkan hari-harinya beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" Sasori bertanya ketika mereka sudah ada di mobil.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada rencana, tapi..tiba-tiba saja aku terpikir nenek. Minggu lalu ibu dan ayah baru pulang setelah melihat nenek yang sakit, aku jadi merasa bersalah sampai sekarang belum menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya."

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu kunjungi saja ayah dan ibu mumpung sekarang punya waktu. Lagipula, semenjak menikah kau belum pernah pulang ke rumah, kan?" Sasori menyarankan.

"Ehm, sepertinya begitu."

"Sebelum jam makan malam aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menjemputmu." Nada bicara Sasori terdengar mutlak.

"Tapi–"

Belum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'turuti saja perkataanku'. Membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah. Sasori itu, kalau sudah berkehendak tidak dapat dicegah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sasori- _kun_ ~"

Haruno Mebuki dengan semangat menyambut menantu kesayangannya yang tampan. Memang benar jika suaminya tidak kalah menawan tapi...menantunya lebih menggoda–eh maaf-maaf dia jadi khilaf sesaat.

"Ah, hallo. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sasori membungkuk sopan lalu melepaskan sepatunya saat Mebuki menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk.

"Iya, sudah lama. Aku tahu kalian sibuk tapi jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi kami, dong."

Mebuki menepuk pelan bahu Sasori saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada Kizashi yang sedang menonton tv, lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara peralatan yang berdentingan dari arah dapur. Sasori yakin itu pasti Sakura.

"Kalian makan malam disini saja ya, sudah lama kan kita tidak kumpul. Sakura dan aku akan menyiapkan makanannya."

"Eh, tapi itu–"

"Eits, tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Tidak ada penolakan. Perintah seorang mertua lebih mutlak dari apapun. Mungkin itu makna tersirat dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Mebuki. Untung nilai bahasa Sasori dulu lumayan tinggi, dia jadi bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Lantas laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengirim pesan pada Gaara jika mereka berdua akan pulang terlambat, dia bisa menyuruh adik sepupunya itu pesan _delivery_ untuk makan malamnya.

"Ya sudah ya, ibu ke dapur dulu."

"Hm."

Setelah ibu mertuanya berlalu Sasori melirik seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki rambut merah pudar. Matanya semula berada di tv yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin membosankan kini beralih menatap pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suami dari putrinya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sakura yang terkejut saat tahu dia dijodohkan, melainkan Kizashi juga. Pasalnya dia bahkan baru tahu jika putrinya itu akan dijodohkan saat Sakura dan ibunya pulang dari pertemuan dengan Sasori dan neneknya. Sebagai seorang ayah dia jadi sedikit tersinggung karena tidak dilibatkan lebih awal tentang rencana masa depan putrinya. Istrinya itu memang kadang bersikap seenaknya saja, sudah seenaknya tidak mau dibantah lagi. Iih, Kizashi jadi gemas sendiri kadang.

Tapi sebagai seorang yang cinta akan kedamaian, Kizashi jadi tidak mau memanjang-manjangkan masalah itu lebih jauh lagi. Saat dia dengar dari cerita istrinya waktu itu jika orang yang akan menjadi suami Sakura adalah seorang yang bisa dikatakan sudah mapan, asal-usulnya jelas dan yang pasti menerima perjodohan ini tanpa ada paksaan, dia jadi terpaksa harus menyetujuinya juga pada akhirnya. Dan yah, dilihat dari tampangnya juga Sasori sebelas-dua belaslah sama dia waktu masih muda.

Meh. Serasa merasa dirasa dia. Ini yang dinamakan makin tua makin narsis.

Meski begitu, karena dia masih belum tahu bagaimana watak dan kepribadian menantunya itu mulut Kizashi jadi sedikit gatal untuk bertanya ini dan itu, lalu memberikan beberapa tes yang biasa dilakukan oleh ayah dari seorang putri kepada laki-laki calon menantunya–iya-iya dia tahu hal seperti ini memang sudah sangat telat untuk dilakukan. Tapi seperti kata pepatah kan 'lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali.'

"Sasori."

"Ya?"

Kizashi berdehem singkat, memberikan efek yang dalam dan serius pada suaranya, "Kemari."

Sasori mengangguk, meski dia tahu ayah mertuanya tidak sedang melihat kearahnya lagi. Dia lalu menurut untuk duduk di sofa sebelah Kizashi.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu. Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak tahu satu kata yang mengandung nada tanya itu mengarah kemana.

"Hm, maaf?"

"Catur atau _shogi_?"

Lagi-lagi Sasori tidak mengerti, apa saja pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut ayah mertuanya itu. Sungguh sangat tidak jelas. Tidak apa kan mengumpat dalam hati?

"Maaf, ayah.." laki-laki bermarga Akasuna itu masih belum terbiasa lagi menyebutkan satu panggilan itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali–bertahun-tahun yang lalu dia terakhir menyebutkannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Aku tanya, kau suka bermain catur atau _shogi_?"

Nah. Bilang yang jelas begitu dong.

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka keduanya," dia melirik reaksi dari Kizashi. Ada kerutan di wajahnya–tidak, bukan karena keriput, melainkan ada sebuah rasa ketidaksukaan disana. Lantas Sasori buru-buru menambahkan ucapannya, "mungkin _shogi_."

Kizashi mengangguk paham. "Hm, baiklah." Dia mengelus-ngelus kumisnya yang dia rasa sudah semakin lebat, mungkin besok jadwalnya cukuran.

Dia kemudian sedikit menunduk, menarik sesuatu di kolong meja yang ada diujung sofa. Dan. . .

Tada!

Sebuah papan _shogi_ sudah ada diantara mereka. Wah, beneran. Sepertinya Kizashi sudah siap sedia untuk saat-saat begini.

"Baiklah kita mulai. Yang kalah harus menuruti semua kemauan yang menang."

"Apa ini...semacam taruhan?" Sasori bertanya ragu.

"Tepat sekali."

Kalau ditolak, pastilah dianggap tidak sopan dan otomatis kena _blacklist_ dari silsilah keluarga. Maka dari itu Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku terima."

"Bagus. Begitulah seharusnya seorang laki-laki. Hahahah. . ."

Kizashi tertawa keras sampai tenggorokannya terasa kering dan ia pun terbatuk-batuk. Membuat Sasori tanpa sadar memasang wajah aneh sekaligus khawatir. Takut ayah mertuanya tertelan serangga atau semacamnya saat membuka mulut selebar itu.

 **.**

"Ayah, Sasori. Makanannya sudah siap."

"..."

"..."

"Hei, kalian berdua.."

"..."

"Ayah."

"..."

"Sasori- _ku_ –"

CTAK.

"Gyaahh...Aku menang Hahah.."

Kizashi tertawa keras(lagi), mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju udara kosong keatas. Selebrasi-nya sudah seheboh pemain bola yang baru saja menendang bola ke arah gawang lawannya lalu mencetak gol. Kalau tidak ingat untuk jaga wibawa dan _image_ didepan menantunya mungkin dia sudah jungkir balik salto plus ngesot di lantai untuk merayakannya.

Sakura dan Mebuki hanya dibuat geleng-geleng kepala melihat ayah dan suaminya bersikap sedemikian senangnya hanya karena memenangkan sebuah permainan _shogi_. Iya kalau main _shogi_ nya sudah skala internasional yang jika menang akan dapat hadiah uang berjuta-juta yen, lah ini cuma main biasa. Dasar lebay. Ckck. Dipanggil untuk makan saja sampai tidak mereka hiraukan saking fokusnya bermain.

Sasori sih meski kalah tetap santai. Karena memang dia sengaja untuk melakukannya–eh ini bukan alasan klasik buat ngeles, lho. Tapi beneran, serius deh dia memang sengaja untuk membuat dirinya sendiri kalah kali ini. Ya masa iya, ayah mertuanya yang 'semangat ngajak main' eh dianya yang kalah. Pasti akan sangat memalukan sekali kan, Sasori sangat paham bagaimana tingginya harga diri orang tua. Nah maka dari itu, sebagai seorang menantu yang baik dan budiman, mengalah lebih baik daripada harus bersikeras menunjukkan kehebatan diri sendiri dan malah berakhir untuk dibenci.

Yang setuju silahkan dicontoh. Siapa tahu nanti dapat mertua yang sejenis Kizashi. Tipe orang yang kalau mengutip kata-kata Ino tuh ' _tsundere'_ yang jaimnya suka bikin kezel, tapi kadang juga manis dan bikin gemash.

"Kenapa bisa kalah? Setahuku, ayah itu orang yang paling payah saat main _shogi_." Sakura berbisik pada Sasori saat suaminya itu sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Bisa saja, karena aku juga payah." Sasori menjawab tidak sejujurnya.

"Bohong. Pasti sengaja kan. Ugh, padahal lucu kalau bisa liat muka ayah yang cemberut saat kalah dari orang lain, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."

Sakura cekikikan geli saat membayangkan bagaimana kecutnya wajah ayahnya saat selalu kalah main _shogi_ ataupun catur dengan teman kantornya yang sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Padahal dia yang ngajak main, tapi dia yang selalu kalah terus. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sebuah kemenangan, mungkin inilah alasannya kenapa dia jadi sesenang tadi.

Hm, ini nih. Definisi anak yang kurang asem. Yang ini jangan dicontoh. Kalau tidak mau mendengar ucapan selamat datang dari malaikat penjaga pintu neraka.

Sasori tidak berkomentar apapun, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi 'itu tau kenapa masih nanya' kepada istrinya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja sekalian?"

Mebuki tiba-tiba bersuara kala semua orang yang ada di meja makan sedang khidmat menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Besok aku dan Sasori harus kerja, lagipula kasian adik sepupu Sasori ditinggal sendirian dirumah," Sakura berusaha menolak.

"Tidak masalah kan, kalian bisa pulang dulu pagi-pagi besok baru bersiap pergi kerja," ucap Mebuki bersikeras.

Semenjak Sakura menikah jujur saja rumah jadi terasa sedikit sepi. Memang sih keuntungannya dia jadi punya _quality time_ bersama suaminya–jadi balik seperti masa muda dulu. Tapi yah..kau tahu, perasaan saat memasak tapi lupa untuk menambahkan garam. Seperti ada yang kurang. Rumah ini sepi tanpa adanya kecerewetan dari putri tunggal mereka itu, tidak ada lagi teman yang pas bagi Mebuki untuk berdebat masalah gosip yang sedang _hot_.

"Aah..repot, bu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, pakai saja bajumu yang dulu-dulu untuk kerja besok masih ibu simpan, kok. Baju Sasori- _kun_ biar pinjam yang ayah saja."

"Engg... gimana ya.." Sakura memperhitungkan, menimbang dan mengukur–lah kok serasa posyandu. Dia melirik suaminya yang masih saja bersikap kalem, untuk meminta pendapat.

Sasori yang memang dilahirkan sebagai makhluk hidup yang kurang peka terhadap kode-kode'an baru sadar jika sedang diperhatikan sepasang ibu dan anak beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Hm, itu sih–"

"Sasori," Kizashi akhirnya angkat suara setelah daritadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja, memotong apapun kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan menantunya itu. "Kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita tadi, kan?"

Hm. Cerdik. Dia menggunakan kartu AS nya disaat yang tepat.

"Perjanjian apa?" Sakura bertanya pada suaminya.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang."

Akankah keputusan Sasori untuk mengalah tadi salah? Sepertinya ya, karena saat ini dia mencium bau-bau kemalangan yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Permintaanku kalian harus menginap disini malam ini dan kau–" Kizashi menunjuk satu-satunya laki-laki selain dirinya yang ada di ruangan itu. "...harus menemaniku main _shogi_ sampai aku puas."

Nah, kan bener. Hhhh.

Seorang laki-laki harus selalu menepati janji yang dia buat. Neneknya selalu mengajarkan hal itu padanya dan secara tidak sadar itu sudah melekat didirinya. Sasori tersenyum seikhlas yang dia bisa pada kedua mertuanya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan menginap disini malam ini."

"Sasori..."

Sasori kemudian beralih pada istrinya, "hanya untuk malam ini. Ide ibu tadi bisa kita lakukan salah satunya. Jangan cemas, sebentar lagi juga Gaara akan tinggal sendirian. Ini bagus membiasakan dirinya untuk tinggal sendirian, aku akan telpon dia kalau kita menginap disini malam ini." Ia berusaha membujuk.

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan Mebuki bersorak menang dalam hati. Terima kasih pada suaminya, tanpa direncanakan pun mereka bisa kerja sama dengan baik. Inilah yang dinamakan sehati. Hhe.

"Hah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Apa boleh buat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat-lihat, ini Sakura waktu umur satu tahun. Lucu sekali kan~"

"Kurasa juga begitu. Dan ini?"

"Oh, itu waktu dia sudah masuk SD. Foto ini diambil saat dia menang di festival olahraga, betapa lucunya dia waktu itu hahah.."

"Aah.. Ibuuu. Sudah dong."

Inilah yang Sakura tidak suka. Ibunya suka sekali mempermalukan putrinya sendiri. Lucu menurutnya itu aib menurut Sakura. Dia bahkan terkadang jijik sendiri melihat fotonya waktu kecil. Sakura kecil dulu sedikit buluk karena hobi main panas-panasan dan _nge-bolang_ bareng dua teman cowok masa kecilnya–Naruto dan Sasuke. Terkadang pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi lecet-lecet dan memar akibat berantem dengan anak cowok lain. Kalau bisa dibilang dia itu tomboy sekali dulu.

Sasori tertawa puas ketika melihat foto Sakura yang sedang terjerembab ke tanah saat lari. Ini pasti ibunya yang mengambil foto, posisinya pas sekali. Bikin perutnya sampai sakit karena puas tertawa. Foto-foto Sakura kebanyakan tidak ada yang beres ibu mertuanya sepertinya hobi sekali mengabadikan moment-moment yang pas. Pas sekali untuk bikin ngakak.

Sepertinya pilihan mereka untuk menginap tidak buruk juga. Setelah makan malam dan membersihkan diri Mebuki membawa sekotak kecil berisi album-album foto. Alhasil acara duel _shogi_ antara dirinya dan Kizashi harus ditunda dulu karena kini mereka tengah melihat-lihat foto album tersebut. Hitung-hitung hiburanlah.

Iya, hiburan untuknya tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Sumpah. Sakura rasanya pengen bakar itu foto-foto nistanya sesegera mungkin. Malu banget dia tuh. Ibunya tuh ya, mau mengabadikan moment tumbuh kembang anaknya ya tidak begitu juga. Masa Sakura lagi jungkir balik segala macam harus banget dia foto. Iya sih, memang salahnya kenapa dulu jadi anak tuh kelewat _hiperaktif_ jadi sering banget jatuh-jatuh gitu. Tapi kan hal memalukan begitu tidak perlu banget diabadikan, padahal Sakura sudah mengubur dalam ingatan-ingatan memalukan yang terjadi dimasa kecilnya. Eh, jadi teringat lagi deh. Hah.

Sasori melirik Sakura yang cemberut, baik kini maupun dulu dia tetap saja lucu. Menggemaskan.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu dong. Cantiknya luntur tuh." Goda Sasori.

"Berhentilah mengejekku."

"Lho, yang ngejek siapa. Hahah."

"Kalau tidak ngejek kenapa tertawa? Ayahh.." Sakura beralih pada ayahnya mencari dukungan.

Kizashi yang sedang asik menyeruput tehnya harus terpaksa meletakkan cangkir yang masih berisi setengah itu saat putri tunggalnya memanggilnya. Begini-begini, memang Sakura itu lebih dekat dengan ayahnya jika masalah meminta dukungan atau mencari bantuan.

Karena terlalu sayang apapun yang Sakura minta selalu cepat diberikan oleh ayahnya dibandingkan ibunya. Bukan karena ibunya tidak sayang, tapi yah siapapun tahu ibu-ibu lebih banyak mikirnya, penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan. Sakura minta satu hal, ibunya memberikan ceramah macam-macam hal. Baiknya inilah, buruknya begitulah, panjang masalah.

"Iya, iya. Kenapa? Siapa yang mengejek putriku ini, hm?"

"Itu... ibu dan Sasori."

Mulai deh manjanya.

Sasori tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil.

"Hoo, jadi ayah sekarang timnya Sakura ya? Kalau begitu ibu timnya Sasori."

Mebuki merangkul pundak Sasori. Jiwa-jiwa mudanya kembali bangkit, ia memasang wajah songong bak anak _abg_ yang sedang mau ngajak tawuran.

"Boleh. Silahkan saja. Sampai kapanpun ayah akan selalu dipihak Sakura-nya ayah."

"Nah, bagaimana jika kita bertarung untuk membuktikan tim mana yang paling hebat?" Tantang Mebuki.

Kizashi menaikkan alisnya merasa terpancing. "Bertarung apa?"

"Bertarung..." Mebuki mengambil sesuatu dibelakangnya, "–Ini!"

Satu gepok uang–eh bukan, segepok kartu _bridge_ sudah ada ditangannya. Wah, hebat. Sasori dibuat takjub, tidak Kizashi ataupun Mebuki, keduanya selalu siap sedia untuk segala kemungkinan. Dia curiga, apa jangan-jangan mereka memang sudah merencakan semuanya dari awal. Hmm.

"Begini-begini ibu jago, lho. Main kartu," Mebuki memainkan kartu-kartu di tangannya, melakukan _freestyle_ kartu sudah seperti pejudi kelas atas.

Seumur-umur, Sakura tidak pernah sih main kartu. Paling juga main game poker di handphone. Tapi kalau tantangan ditolak pasti tambah diledek dan dikatakan pengecut.

"Bagaimana ayah?" Dia meminta pendapat pada orang yang sekarang menjadi rekannya.

"Terima." Kizashi menjawab tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ibaratnya tuh ' _lo nantang, gue sikat'_ mantap gak tuh.

"Oke, terima."

"Yosh! Yang kalah harus kena coret pakai spidol."

Permainan pun dimulai.

Dan.. Setelah beberapa ronde permainan telah terlihat hasilnya.

Wajah Sakura sudah penuh dengan coretan, diratakan sedikit saja pasti dikira dia sedang pakai masker lumpur, itu lho masker hitam lengket yang katanya bisa menghilangkan komedo, satu kali tarik komedo hitam dan putih langsung terangkat sampai ke akar–eits..cukup-cukup malah jadi kayak promosi. Begitu juga dengan Kizashi. Untung yang dipakai spidol yang bisa hilang kalau terkena air, kalau pakai yang permanen bisa gawat. Dan di tim seberang terlihat wajah Mebuki yang tercoret sekitar satu atau dua coretan, lalu Sasori?

Wajah tampannya tak tercemar sedikitpun oleh tinta spidol. Kali ini dia serius, tidak ada kata mengalah lagi. Mengalah, sewaktu-waktu bisa saja jadi _boomerang_ untuknya. Tidak, tidak. Dia sudah mempelajari hal itu hari ini. Senjata makan tuan? _No way!_

Sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan, 'kan? Tim mana yang sudah pasti menang.

"Curang! Wajah Sasori tidak tercoret sedikitpun." Protes Sakura.

"Ya mau bagaimana, daritadi Sasori- _kun_ selalu menjadi urutan yang pertama menang," Mebuki membela. "Sudah akui saja jika tim ayah dan Sakura yang kalah."

"Ya, ya. Itu karena ayah yang sedang tidak fokus." Kali ini Kizashi yang membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak fokus atau memang tidak bisa main. Hahahah..."

"Enak saja."

"Sudahlah, kali ini ibu akui Sakura itu memang mirip dengan ayah." Mebuki memasang tampang serius, "sama-sama payah kalau diajak main begini Ahahahah..." –sebelum kembali tertawa keras. Tawanya puas sekali sepertinya. Tapi tidak apa, hitung-hitung senam wajah sebagai upaya untuk awet muda.

Sasori juga ikut-ikutan tertawa dan menikmati kemenangannya. Mereka berdua ber-tos ria sedangkan sepasang ayah dan putrinya hanya bisa merengut kesal. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka berempat larut dalam kesenangan bersama. Meski kesal, tapi Sakura cukup menikmati. Sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu yang semenyenangkan ini bersama orang tuanya dan kini juga ditambah seseorang yang–yah bisa dikatakan cukup spesial bergabung bersama mereka saat ini.

Sakura menatap Sasori yang tersenyum lepas. Dia diam saja wajahnya memang sudah tampan, ditambah senyum pula jadi terlihat semakin cerah. Sakura menyukainya. Sadar sedang ditatap, Sasori menatap balik istrinya masih dengan senyum yang belum luntur. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada Sakura dan orang tuanya yang sudah memberikan Sasori kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Mengingatkannya kembali pada masa-masa dulu dimana dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama juga.

Memang orang tuanya tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Tapi dengan kehangatan yang keluarga Sakura berikan–yang kini sudah menjadi keluarganya juga–sudah bisa mengisi kekosongan dalama hatinya. Mengobati rasa rindu dan kesepian yang selama ini dia pendam.

Mereka berdua saling pandang. Lewat tatapan mata keduanya berbicara. Menyalurkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa terucap secara lisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** hope you'll enjoy this chap. I'm just to say sorry cause maybe the next chap will be longer than this. So, your review and supporting are the one I need the most. However that, I'm never bored to always say thanks and see u later~

 _ **Palembang, 17-02-19**_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _The Most Things I Hate_

Jika bisa dijabarkan satu persatu, maka butuh gulungan bermeter-meter untuk menuliskan hal yang paling dibenci oleh seorang Akasuna Sasori. Karena ini manusia satu pada dasarnya adalah orang yang sangat cerewet dan _complicate_. Gak suka ini, gak suka itu. Benci ini, benci itu. Jika pun ada kata suka dari mulutnya itu hanya akan jadi hal yang langka dan sangat jarang terjadi.

Nah, dari sebanyak itu hal-hal yang dibencinya yang menduduki urutan pertama adalah menunggu—apalagi menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Bah. Siapapun juga benci kali ah. Terus yang jadi _runner up_ alias urutan kedua adalah menemani makhluk bergender wanita untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Serius deh, kalau kata belanja digabung dengan wanita hasilnya pasti jadi 3R; ribet, repot, rusuh. Lari sana-lari sini, tidak ada lelahnya. Ampun deh.

Dan tahu hal terburuk yang terjadi padanya kali ini? Kedua hal teratas yang paling dibencinya itu terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ampun, ampuunn beribu ampun. Dari jam 10 pagi mereka sudah ada di pusat perbelanjaan dan ini sudah jam 3 sore, waktu liburnya sudah rela dia korbankan demi menemani istri—ehem—tercintanya belanja gaun dan segala macam tetek bengeknya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta. Karena Sakura bilang minggu depan temannya sejak kecil—Naruto akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Lima jam mamen, sudah puluhan tokoh mereka masuki dan Sakura cuma dapet sepasang sepatu. Itupun Sasori yang susah payah bujuk supaya cepet kelar.

"Kalau ini bagaimana?"

"Bagus."

"Ini?"

"Cocok, cocok."

"Iihh ini juga bagus deh."

Sasori meremas rambut merahnya gemas. Sudah tiga jam Sakura keluar masuk ruang ganti, tanya 'cocok tidak?' atau 'bagus, kan?' ratusan kali padanya. Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum bisa memutuskan gaun mana yang bakal dipilihnya. Kaki pegel, badan capek, perut perih—asam lambungnya mungkin sudah naik gara-gara tidak ada sesuatu yang harus dihancurkan. Kalau tidak ingat dia sendiri yang pernah janji untuk selalu menemani Sakura belanja, mungkin daritadi Sasori sudah minggat entah kemana menyelamatkan diri.

"Sakura..." Sasori memanggil nama istrinya dengan pelan, tenggorokannya kering sekali.

"Hm? Menurutmu cocok mana, ini atau ini?" Sakura menunjukkan gaun yang ada ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

Ini antara Sakura yang tidak peka atau memang karena dia sedang keasikan memilih. Jadi apapun ekspresi yang suaminya sedang tunjukan saat ini hanya akan menjadi angin lewat baginya. Sungguh Sasori yang malang~

"Bisakah..kau percepat? Pilih satu saja, kau cocok memakai apapun."

"Benarkah? Lalu menurutmu yang mana?"

Sasori menunjuk asal gaun putih setengah tiang yang ada ditangan kanan Sakura, "mungkin yang itu."

"Hmm..." Sakura menimbang, memperhitungkan dan mengimajinasikan jika dirinya memakai gaun itu. Tapi kemudian kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak ah, warna putih akan membuat warna kulitku jadi tambah pucat. Lagian, nanti malah aku yang dikira pengantin wanitanya. Haha."

Geez. Apapun itu Sakura. Yang Sasori inginkan saat ini hanyalah agar wanita _pinky_ itu segera memutuskan pilihannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu ambil yang hitam. Cukup elegan." Sasori kembali memberi saran.

"Tidak, tidak. Terlalu suram, aku tidak suka yang gelap-gelap."

Kedua gaun yang sedang dipegangnya dan sudah disarankan Sasori tidak satupun dia pilih. Kalau begitu untuk apa dia dari tadi nenteng-nenteng itu gaun, buang-buang waktu saja. Sasori mencak-mencak dalam hati. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sakura yang kembali asik memilih. Beberapa saat dia ikut memilah kemudian dengan cepat menarik sebuah gaun.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Laki-laki Akasuna itu menunjukkan gaun yang dipilihnya, gaun berwarna _maroon_ simple tanpa lengan, panjangnya hanya sebatas dibawah dengkul untuk bagian depan dan agak lebih panjang untuk bagian belakang. Bahan puring yang melapisi bagian dari pinggang kebawah memberikan kesan mewah tapi tidak terlalu heboh, sebuah ban pita terlingkar dipinggangnya untuk mempermanis.

Sakura memandang gaun tersebut agak lama, meninmbang-nimbang sesaat. Simple tapi elegan. Benar-benar tipikal pilihan Sasori. Pikir Sakura. Belum sempat dia bersuara Sasori kembali berucap.

"Jika kau memakai ini, kau pasti akan sangat cocok denganku."

"Maksudmu, karena gaun ini warnanya sama dengan rambutmu?"

"Huh?" Sasori bahkan lupa warna rambutnya sama dengan gaun ini #Lah. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku punya jas yang warnanya sama dengan ini. Jadi kurasa ini akan sangat serasi dengan jasku."

"Oh, _sou ka?_ Kalau begitu aku pilih ini saja." Sakura mengambil alih gaun yang ada ditangan suaminya itu. Kemudian berlalu ke meja kasir tanpa banyak berkata lagi.

Melihatnya Sasori hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia turun tangan jika Sakura langsung setuju dengan gaun pilihannya. Dia jadi tidak harus capek menunggu selama ini kan. Hhhh. Wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suram.

Wajah Sasori sudah sesuram langit sore yang mendung diluar sana. Niat hati untuk menyeret Sakura ke restoran yang dapat dijangkau matanya sesudah wanita itu membayar gaunnya harus menjadi sebuah niat belaka, karena pada kenyataannya malah dia yang kebalik diseret Sakura masuk ke sebuah tokoh aksesoris. Lalu ampasnya lagi, didalam sana istrinya malah bertemu sahabat karibnya—Yamanaka Ino.

Wah. Cocok. Taulah kalau sesama wanita bertemu saat sedang berbelanja. Ke _badmood_ -an Sasori sudah mencapai tingkat 90%.

"Aku tidak sangka, lho. Naruto bisa ngelahkahiku."

"Haha.. Kasian kau Ino, bahkan Naruto bisa nikah duluan."

"Heeh..bukan berarti aku tidak laku ya."

"Iyain aja deh iya."

Cuekin terus aja. Pikir Sasori. Betapa asiknya dua wanita didepannya bercakap-cakap, haha-hihi tanpa memperdulikan ada manusia satu yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah yang berkerut-kerut menahan sesuatu. Antara nahan marah dan..nahan boker—eh gak deng. Apa yang mau dikeluarin, orang dari pagi belum ada yang masuk.

"Sa-ku-ra.." suara Sasori terputus-putus.

Dan demi apapun, Ino hampir berteriak saat menoleh ke sumber suara. Bukan karena dia baru sadar ada Sasori disitu—daritadi dia juga tahu Sakura sedang bersama suaminya, tapi karena saat ini wajah laki-laki itu terlihat horor seperti tidak dialiri darah. Sedikit pucat, hm tapi tidak lebih pucat dari seseorang, _sih_.

"Sasori- _kun_ , ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ino.

"Heh, ada apa? Menurutmu kenapa ya Sakura?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya pada istrinya. Wajah sinis ia tunjukkan.

"Hm?" Sakura menatap suaminya dengan bingung, sebelum ia menyadari kesalahannya. "AH?! Kau belum makan apapun dari pagi, kan? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu salah siapa?" Sasori berkata dengan kesal.

Sakura memukul pelan kepalanya sambil bergaya sok imut, "heheheh.. _gomen, ne_. Aku keasikan sendiri."

"Oh, ya ampun Sakura. Kau keterlaluan," ucap Ino. "kalau Sasori- _kun_ sakit bagaimana? Proyek kami hampir mencapai tahap akhir, bisa gawat jika Sasori- _kun_ sampai sakit, tahu." Wanita pirang itu mencecar sahabatnya.

"Iya, iya. Maaf deh."

"Ya sudah tunggu apa lagi? Pergi sana, hush..hushh."

Ino mendorong Sakura, maksud hati menyuruh sahabatnya itu mengajak suaminya ke restoran terdekat. Tapi malah terlihat kayak lagi ngusir orang yang membawa kuman penyebab penyakit menular.

Sakura sih, pengen banget nampol itu sahabatnya. Tapi suaminya lebih penting saat ini. Jadi setelah mengatakan basa-basi seperti 'nanti lagi ya' sama Ino, dia langsung nyeret Sasori keluar dari tokoh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wow.

Jika di hari libur minggu kemarin Sasori misuh-misuh tidak jelas gara-gara diajak Sakura untuk berbelanja yang berakibat penyakit asam lambungnya kambuh dan otot yang ngilu karena pegal-pegal. Maka di malam minggu yang cerah ini laki-laki berambut merah itu sebisa mungkin untuk menahan siulannya keluar ketika melihat penampilan sang istri yang sangat...mengaggumkan—jika boleh dia berpendapat. Rasanya, apapun keluhannya pada waktu itu dapat terbayar pada saat ini.

Karena memang pada dasarnya Sakura sudah memiliki wajah yang cantik maka hanya dengan riasan _make up_ yang terbilang tidak terlalu heboh sekalipun, tetap dapat membuat wajahnya kian mempesona. Kemudian pada rambut sebahu yang sehari-harinya hanya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja, kali ini dia sanggul longgar dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai nakal. Mengundang tatapan penuh arti dari satu-satunya lelaki diruangan itu.

Geez. Sasori menyisir pelan poninya yang jatuh menutupi setengah bagian kanan keningnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya, sebagai upaya mengalihkan dirinya dari berbagai pikiran fantasi yang mulai memengaruhinya.

"Apa..kau masih belum selesai?" Sasori bertanya dari ambang pintu, menatap pantulan wajah istrinya dari arah cermin.

"Mhm, sebentar ya. Setelah ketika aku memasang kalung ini maka penampilanku akan sempurna." Sakura menjawab tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Itupun jika kau mau membantuku, agar lebih cepat mungkin.." matanya menggerling, mengisyaratkan sesuatu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berlian cantik yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku memakaikan kalung itu?"

Tanpa dijawab pun Sasori sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya saat melihat Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin yang ada didepannya. Oke, lebih cepat lebih baik. Ia melangkah pelan menuju meja rias Sakura.

Ketika sedang mengaitkan kaitan yang ada pada kalung tersebut, Sasori dibuat sengaja untuk menelan salivanya. Kenapa sih, tengkuk Sakura yang dihiasi beberapa anak rambut yang halus terlihat begitu...menggoda dimatanya. Karena tidak tahan, Sasori meniup pelan tengkuk Sakura yang membuat si empunya sedikit merinding karena merasakan sapuan angin lembut dari arah belakangnya.

Sakura reflek membalikkan badan, memasang wajah 'apa yang kau lakukan?' pada suaminya. Yang dibalas senyuman miring oleh Sasori sembari berkata, "aku gemas melihat anak rambutmu."

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, tidak lebih dari lima senti. Dalam jarak yang sedekat itu Sasori dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik istrinya tersebut. Mata emerald itu begitu memikat, ditambah dengan hidung mancung yang setara dengan perosotan anak TK, dengan pipi yang menunjukkan semburat merah muda—karena _blush on_ yang dipakainya, kemudian yang terpenting...bibirnya, berwarna _peach_ terang dan terlihat begitu..lembut—Eh.. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu itu lembut jika belum menyentuhnya. Hm, menyentuhnya? Mungkin dia sudah pernah melakukannya sekali—atau mungkin dua.. Aah, memang itu penting? Melakukannya berapa kali pun tidak akan jadi masalah, kan. Bahkan jika maupun, dia bisa melakukannya sekarang juga.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah tubuh Sasori melakukan pergerakan sendiri. Kepalanya sedikit memiring sambil terus mempertipis jarak diantara wajah mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah istrinya agar tak terlepas dari jangkauannya.

Sakura? Melihat gelagat suaminya yang tak biasa itu hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Toh, dia sendiri juga tidak keberatan. Ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan hangat napas Sasori. Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, melumat, kemudian mendorong seolah menginginkan lebih. Sampai tiba suatu masa, dimana Sasori menyadari sesuatu...

Sial. Dia. Kehilangan. Kontrol.

Sasori melepas pangutan mereka—yang jika dibiarkan akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Mundur satu langkah untuk melebarkan jarak sambil merutuk dalam hati, setan apa yang merasukinya barusan.

Dia yang memulai, dia juga yang mengakhiri—rasanya..Sakura sedikit agak kecewa.

"Maaf. Aku..., sedikit _lost control_." Sasori tersenyum canggung, menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dengan kikuk. Tidak biasanya dia bertindak begini.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini..bukan sebuah kesalahan kurasa."

"Yeah. Tapi...sepertinya aku sedikit merusak dandananmu," Sasori menunjuk tempat yang dia sentuh tadi. " _Lipstick_ mu..."

"AH!" Sakura seakan tersadar sesuatu. "Apakah berantakan? Dibagian mana?" dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori untuk minta ditunjukkan bagian mana lipsticknya yang rusak.

"Wow, wow... _Calm down._ Tenang." Sasori gelagapan ketika Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Yang harus diberikan kata-kata penenang sebenarnya adalah dirinya bukan Sakura. Dia takut kali ini dirinya akan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di cermin, oke?"

Sakura dengan cepat membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah cermin. Merapihkan bagian lipsticknya yang agak meleber dari garis bibirnya. Otaknya mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang hanya membuat dirinya malu sendiri. Sejak mengenal Sasori, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah laki-laki itu sedikit berbeda.

"Sasori.." panggil Sakura ketika dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan menyusul suaminya yang sudah ada diruang tengah menunggu dirinya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tapi kegiatan Sasori yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya harus kembali terhenti ketika Sakura menarik ujung jasnya. Sambil ragu-ragu dan tanpa bisa menatap langsung wajah suaminya Sakura berucap pelan. "Itu..ehm, aku hanya ingin bilang, hm..jika kau ingin melakukannya kau tidak perlu menahannya."

"Maksudmu?" alis Sasori naik sebelah.

"Ituuu.. Yang kau lakukan tadi," ketika melihat ekspresi Sasori yang tidak berubah membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan, menyerah melakukan kode-kodean. "Semacam ciuman atau—err..sebagainya." Dasar Sasori, menyuruhnya mengatakan hal seperti itu..kan memalukaann:( Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Ah. yang itu. Sasori dengan begitu keras berusaha menahan sebuah lengkungan terbentuk dibibirnya—hingga begitu keras dia menahannya malah jatuhnya jadi kayak nahan kebelet.

"Kau serius?"

"Bu—bukankah itu hal yang wajar, yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih."

"Heeh.. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih."

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasori. Tapi rupanya laki-laki itu belum selesai sampai disitu, dia memajukan wajahnya pada Sakura mendekati telinganya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita lebih dari itu. Kau bilang aku tidak perlu menahan diri..Aahh, kupastikan aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang _lebih dari itu_."

Nadanya begitu seduktif sampai membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik. Rasa panas menjalar di pipinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Melihat reaksi istrinya membuat Sasori tersenyum miring.

"Membayangkan sesuatu, eh?"

 _Shit!_ Memang siapa yang memancingnya. Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan fantasi liar yang terbesit seketika.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak," Sasori tertawa mengejek.

"Ti-tidak, kok." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Masa'?"

"Iyaa."

"Serius? Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Ini..ini karena _make up_. Aku pakai _blush on_ terlalu banyak," Sakura ngeles.

"Hoo, aku baru tahu kau pakai _blush on_ sampai ke telinga. Hahah..."

Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya yang berwarna merah padam. Dia itu, tipe orang yang jika malu bukan hanya wajah yang memerah tapi sampai ke telinga juga. Dia kemudian buru-buru mengejar Sasori yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu ke pintu depan.

"Sasori tunggu!—dan hei! Berhentilah menertawakanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi sebuah pesta pernikahan membuat kita kadang bernostalgia sendiri terhadap pesta pernikahan kita dulu. Aahh.. Betapa campur aduknya perasaan ketika kita berperan sebagai si mempelai, berdiri didepan altar sana sambil menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang cantik dengan disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Ada perasaan senang, bangga, gugup bahkan sedih yang melebur dalam hati ini. Nano nano deh rasanya.

"...iya, kan?"

"Hm?"

Eh?! Sakura keceplosan menanyakan pendapat suaminya ketika dia sedang asik bernostalgia ria.

Sasori memandang wajah istrinya dengan bingung.

"Ah, aku hanya tanya pengantin wanitanya cantik ya?" Ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Hm. Ya, cantik."

Entah siapapun pengantinnya—karena Sasori tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Tapi dia akui wanita yang berdiri didepan sana memang terlihat begitu cantik. Gaun putihnya yang mengembang begitu membuat kulit putihnya semakin bersinar ditambah dengan sebuket bunga—Sasori tidak tahu apa nama bunga ini—yang warnanya sangat cocok dengan warna mata si pengantin wanita. Ungu muda. Meski enggan mengakui, tapi Sasori pikir pengantin prianya juga dapat dikatakan lumayan bersinar. Begitu nyentrik dengan warna rambut blonde terang dan—dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada tiga garis vertikal di kedua pipinya. Mungkin habis kena cakar kucing kali ya.

Tapi yahh... Seganteng-gantengnya orang yang ada disana masih kalah jauh sama kegantengan dari dirinya sendiri. Iya, kan? Iya dong! Pasti, kan? Pasti dong—apaan sih. Hhh. Kok dia jadi _out of character_ gini.

"Tapi.." Sasori berbisik pelan ditelinga Sakura, takut mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang yang lagi pada khusuk mendengarkan ikrar janji kedua pasangan pengantin. "—tidak lebih cantik dari pengantin _ku_."

Blaargh.

Sasori sialan. Lagi acara penting gini dia malah ngegombal. Sakura kan jadi malu tauuu... Kan aneh nanti wajah sampai telinganya berubah warna jadi merah terus dilihat orang, ntar malah dikira habis kena siram air panas lagi.

"Apaan sih?"

Tapi toh, siapa sih yang tidak senang di puji cantik. Oleh suami sendiri lagi.

"Yah, meskipun pada waktu itu aku masih belum menyadarinya sih."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, pada awalnya aku menikah denganmu karena... Terpaksa."

Bagus. Jadi ini rasanya habis diterbangkan kemudian dijatuhkan. Meski Sakura sendiri tahu apa alasan mereka untuk menikah, tapi tetap saja.. Sakit bruhh.

"Iya memang awalnya begitu tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku pikir ternyata itu bukanlah pilihan yang salah." Sasori cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat perubahan drastis dari ekspresi istrinya. "—dan bersyukur, jika nenekku tidak salah memilihkan istri untukku." perkataannya diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Peduli setan sama acara yang sedang berlangsung, sama orang-orang yang lagi bertepuk tangan menyambut pasangan baru didepan sana. Karena yang pasti, disini sedang ada pasangan lain yang lagi berbunga-bunga juga.

Sakura membalas senyuman dari suaminya. Saat ini, mungkin perasaannya juga sama senang dan terharunya dengan pengantin perempuan didepan sana. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Sasori untuk bisa mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku juga. Sepertinya..harus berterima kasih pada ibuku juga," bisiknya pelan sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada suaminya. Yang tentunya disambut sukacita oleh Sasori.

Begitu sibuknya dengan dunia yang mereka berdua buat sendiri, keduanya sampai tidak menyadari ada sepasang obsidian kelam yang memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari arah bangku belakang dengan wajah bosan dan harus menyesal telah menyaksikan adegan picisan didepan matanya langsung.

' _Cih. Sungguh menjijikan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Duh, Hinata- _chan_. Mikir apa sih kemarin bisa sampai terima lamaran si Naruto?"

"Halah.. Yang iri bilang aja deh."

"Huh, siapa yang iri." Ino merengut kesal.

"Ino, percuma kau selalu _pedikur minikur_ , pakai krim atau perawatan segala macamnya kalau itu tangan mulus masih belum ada yang gandeng. Hahah..."

Sialan si Naruto, mentang-mentang baru melepas masa lajangnya dia jadi semena-mena menghina seorang jomblowati seperti Ino. Bagai menabur garam diatas luka. Perih bro, perih.

"Iyadeh iya. Yang baru nikah mah bebas. Hina aja sepuasnya hina. Kalian semua suci aku penuh kesengsaraan."

"Penuh dosa kali ah."

"Heh, orang yang menderita dosanya dihapuskan."

"Suka-suka kau sajalah Ino, asal jangan gantung diri saja melihat teman seangkatan satu persatu mulai nikah meninggalkanmu yang kesepian ini."

"Lagi. Terus. Hina lagi, sampai kau mampus."

Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat percekcok-an teman dan suaminya yang tidak ada habisnya itu hanya bisa tertawa. Ino dengan keminderannya karena masih single sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pada _sold out_ dan Naruto yang merasa sedang diatas langit karena berhasil mengalahkan Ino dalam urusan percintaan—karena dalam sejarah mereka berteman Naruto jarang sekali bisa mengalahkan gadis Yamanaka itu hampir disegala bidang.

"Ino- _chan_ , memang tipe idealmu yang seperti apa sih?"

"Banyak Hina- _chan_ , yang beginilah-yang begitulah. Aku saja kadang heran, rasanya tidak ada laki-laki di bumi yang sesuai dengan tipe Ino. Mungkin dia nyari laki-laki rupawan yang berasal dari planet lain." ucap Sakura mendahului Ino yang ditanya.

Hm, ini nih. Salah satu korban dari _Drama Korea_. Sakura jadi ikutan kebanyakan ngayal.

"Tidak Saki, aku sudah nyerah soal itu. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Cukup dua kata saja." Ino berkata dengan lesu.

"Apa itu?"

"Mapan dan.. Tamvan."

Sebuah sinar menerangi wajah Ino seketika, gadis pirang itu menggenggam rapat kedua tangannya seolah baru menemukan ilham. Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng prihatin melihat teman mereka yang satu ini. Dalam hati masing-masing dari mereka mengheningkan cipta, semoga Ino tidak lagi kesepian disepanjang hidupnya.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana suamimu Saki?" Ino bertanya setelah adegan 'dapat ilhamnya' selesai.

"Tadi sih bilangnya ke toilet."

"Benar juga, aku baru sekali bertemu dengan suamimu ya Sakura." Naruto berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Ya, kau sih sibuk sekali. Jarang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

"Yahh.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Jadi pegawai kedutaan membuatmu harus pulang-pergi negara sendiri dan negara tempatmu ditugaskan. Benar-benar hampir tidak punya waktu luang."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "kudengar kau ditugaskan di kedutaan Amerika, bukan?"

"Begitulah."

"Jadi, kau pasti sering bertemu dengan _nya_ bukan?"

" _Dia_? Hm, sering sih tidak. Tapi kami beberapa kali bertemu."

"Hei, berhentilah main kode-kodean," Ino berkacak pinggang, seolah-olah merasa terasingkan disini. "Katakan saja siapa 'dia' yang kalian maksud."

"Mungkinkah yang kalian maksud itu—"

"Membicarakanku?"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong, saat sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi mereka menginterupsi.

"SASUKE?!"

Secara reflek Sakura langsung menghambur dalam pelukan laki-laki yang telah menjadi teman masa kecilnya bersama dengan Naruto. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tapi...

Tanpa siapapun yang menyadarinya, Sasori berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Melihat istrinya memeluk laki-laki lain entah kenapa membuatnya merasa kesal dan...jengkel. Niatnya untuk menghampiri Sakura dan teman-temannya sepertinya harus dia urungkan. Udara segar lebih dibutuhkannya saat ini agar bisa bernapas lebih lega. Berada diantara mereka juga Sasori hanya akan merasa seperti orang asing. Untuk kali ini, mungkin dia bisa membiarkan Sakura bersama teman-temannya dengan leluasa.

"Aku tahu kau datang, tapi kenapa kau baru muncul _teme_."

" _Nope_. Aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian. Kalau para tamu menyadari aku lebih kece dari pengantin pria-nya. Akan sangat merepotkan."

"Huh, percaya diri sekali kau."

Sakura melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah tampan dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Mulai dari wajah sampai tingkah lakunya yang hobi sekali mengolok-olok orang lain. Dengan wajah tampan dan berbagai macam keahlian yang dia miliki wajar saja sih dia memiliki sikap pede yang kadang kelewatan.

"Sasukeee.. Kenapa kau tidak menelponku kalau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Kalau aku telpon memang kenapa? Kau pasti hanya mau minta oleh-oleh dariku."

Sakura cengengesan, "Heheh... Iya sih. Tapi kan setidaknya aku tahu."

"Kau tahu ataupun tidak juga tidak ada pengaruhnya."

"Iya, iya. Dasar tuan jutek."

Dibandingkan dengan hubungan pertemanan orang lain, hubungan mereka bertiga bisa dikatakan lebih unik. Unik karena sifat dari ketiga orang ini sangat bertolak belakang hingga saat melihat mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain akan memberikan kesan yang berbeda. Yang satu jutek dan kepedean, yang satu sok imut dan manja-manja bikin eneg dan yang satu agak goblok-goblok gimana gitu. Mereka kalau kumpul bertiga kadang sulit diprediksi, kadang akur, kadang cek-cok mulut bahkan sering berakhir baku hantam. Terlebih untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi yah, karena itu juga mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori dan Sakura sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Sekembalinya dari toilet—yang Sakura pikir lama sekali—Sasori terlihat begitu berbeda. Lebih banyak diam seperti tidak _mood_ , padahal saat pergi sampai acara pernikahan berlangsung dirinya terlihat biasa saja. Terlintas dipikirannya, apa jangan-jangan saat didalam toilet Sasori kesambet setan dan sekarang sedang digentolin oleh penunggu toilet tersebut. Tapi..ah, bukankah itu tidak logis.

Melihat Sasori bersikap begini jadi mengingatkan Sakura pada saat mereka baru bertemu dan masa awal-awal menikah. Sikapnya begitu dingin layaknya es, Sakura pikir pasti sulit untuk mencairkan es tersebut. Kadang ia jadi pesimis. Tapi saat melihat sikapnya akhir-akhir ini terhadap Sakura yang begitu lembut dan perhatian membuat rasa pesimisnya itu sedikit berkurang, rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan es tersebut dapat mencair sepenuhnya.

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu—apa saja deh karena dia benci keheningan diantara mereka ini, tapi entah kenapa dia ragu. Atmosfir dalam mobil terasa begitu tegang dan sedikit.. _awkward_. Kenapa ya, seingatnya dia tidak membuat suatu hal yang mungkin membuat Sasori marah atau...

Dia hanya tidak menyadarinya. Hm, siapa yang tahu.

"Ngg..Itu.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir topik apa yang harus dia angkat untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kau tahu—"

"Tidak."

"—hei, aku belum selesai bicara."

Setelahnya Sasori tidak menjawab. Hanya memasang telinganya mendengarkan apapun yang hendak Sakura katakan sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke dan Naruto itu temanku sejak kecil. Kau sudah melihat foto mereka yang ada di album fotoku kemarin." Tidak ada tanggapan, jadi Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. "Sejak kecil kami selalu bertiga, karena memang rumah kami yang saling berdekatan juga karena orang tua kami yang berteman akrab. Main bareng, sekolah bareng, beberapa kali juga pernah sekelas bareng. Berantem? Pasti sering, apalagi Sasuke sama Naru. Tapi lihat mereka berdua adu mulut atau berantem tuh lebih asik daripada lihat kejuaraan bela diri di tv, lho."

Tanpa sadar Sakura malah membicarakan panjanh lebar tentang kedua teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia menoleh kesamping, melihat Sasori yang tidak bereaksi apapun. Hanya bergumam 'oh' pelan tanpa minat sedikitpun. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian suara berat milik suaminya itu kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke itu...sepertinya baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya diantara teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Ah, benar. Dia tidak datang ke pernikahan kita karena masih berada di Amerika."

"Begitu."

"Ya. Dan tadi itu pertama kalinya kami bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia tidak pulang. Terakhir melihat dia sih mungkin saat kelulusan SMA, karena setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk kuliah disana. Tapi tau deh, bahkan sampai lulus kuliah pun dia masih betah disana."

"Oh, kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

Sakura tidak menyadari jika terdapat nada sarkatis terselip dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasori itu.

"Hm, tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat tubuh Sakura lumayan terdorong kedepan karena tidak siap.

"Kenapa—"

"Sudah sampai."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesikan kalimatnya untuk bertanya, Sasori sudah memotongnya. Dan setelah mengatakan dua kata singkat itu dia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Boro-boro mau membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, dia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki berambut merah itu bersikap begini. Sumpah deh, Sasori yang sekarang itu persis kayak cewek yang lagi _pra-menstruasi_ atau yang sering disebut _PMS_. _Moody_ -an banget. Parah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Aaahhh... akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama. _Gomen ne_ , buat yang nunggu—kalaupun ada kalau gak jg gpp Hhh.. Dikarenakan kemaren-kemaren yang memang lagi sibuk dan faktor penghambat lainnya itu entah kenapa gue yang tadinya semangat banget mau nulis tiba-tiba otak jadi macet dan ngeblank waktu udah pegang keyboard. huhu:" inikah yang dinamakan _WB_ —entahlah. Nah untuk itulah saran dan kritik yang membangun serta dukungan dari _senpai_ sekalian sangat dibutuhkan disini, _onegai~_

oh, ya. Maaf banget nih kalo gaya bahasa dan ceritanya makin kesini makin gaje, karena lumayan lama gak nyentuh hal yang berbau menulis gue jadi agak-agak lupa gitu. Dimaklumi ya heheh.. dan gue juga gak lupa berterima kasih yang banyak buat yang udh meluangkan waktu untuk me-review.

Eh btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalankan:)

See u next chap^^

 _ **Palembang, 19-05-19.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura rasa, musim panas tiba masih dua bulanan lagi. Tapi kenapa ya, suasana gerahnya sudah terasa sekarang. Apalagi saat dirinya duduk diantara dua lelaki ini. Ugh. Sudah terasa gerah ditambah sedikit perasaan yang ...

Mencekam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura mengipas dirinya sendiri dengan buku menu ditangannya. Haduuh. Sudah setara seperti dipadang tandus ini. Hawa panas, gerah, dan tegang menyerebak bercampur menjadi satu. Heran deh, ini orang berdua baru saja bertemu sudah main tatap-tatapan tajam saja. Kenapa sih? Sakura cuma bisa garuk-garuk ketek—eh kepala maksudnya karena bingung.

Ini semua bermula saat Sakura baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit sore ini. Waktu baru saja selangkah keluar dari rumah sakit tiba-tiba Sasuke nelpon katanya mau ketemuan tapi eh.. Tidak lama bilang begitu orangnya muncul didepan mata, pasang tampang sok cool seperti biasa dengan handphone yang masih menempel ditelinganya—Yahh ogeb.. ngapain pakek acara nelpon segala kalo posisi dia udah didepan Sakura. Buang-buang pulsa aja sih.

Lalu belum Sakura maupun Sasuke sempat berucap sesuatu, sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih yang sangat Sakura kenali berhenti didekat mereka. Laki-laki yang tidak kalah berwajah tampan dan memiliki warna rambut yang kontras dari Sasuke keluar dari dalamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang berstatus sebagai suami Sakura.

Sakura memandang wajah suaminya heran, tumben sekali Sasori mau menjemputnya. Ya karena biasanya kan laki-laki itu selalu pulang lebih lambat dari Sakura. Pengen Sakura sih langsung saja masuk mobil suaminya terus pulang karena dia juga sudah lelah, tapi melihat Sasuke yang sudah (sok)cool begitu rela datang kesini buat ketemuan sama dia jadi kasihan juga kalau diacuhkan. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang penting yang mau dikatakannya.

Jadi, sebagai jalan tengah akhirnya Sakura mengajak keduanya untuk mampir dulu di cafe langganannya yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ngobrol-ngobrol sambil ditemani sepiring _cake_ dan teh hangat sepertinya pilihan yang bagus juga.

Tapi...siapa sangka jika ternyata pilihan yang bagus menurutnya itu malah berbalik jadi pilihan terburuk. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa masalah keduanya, tapi begitu melihat gelagatnya sepertinya memang ada yang tak beres. Jiwa-jiwa narsis Sakura keluar, dia merasa seperti sedang diperebutkan dua lelaki tampan. Hehehe. . .

 _Onyx_ tajam yang penuh dengan sorot angkuh bertemu dengan _hazel_ yang tegas sekaligus dingin. Keduanya seperti berbicara melalui tatapan mata, saling melempar tatapan tajam dan sengit seolah keduanya merupakan musuh bebuyutan dikehidupan sebelumnya dan baru bertemu kembali setelah berenkernasi—waduh, sudah kayak cerita lagenda aja nih.

"Jadi.. Uchiha—"

Sasori adalah orang yang pertama membuka suara tapi langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"... Sasuke. Panggil saja begitu."

"Baiklah Sasuke- _san_ , kupikir kita sudah berkenalan kemarin. Jadi mungkin aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lagi, bukan?"

"Hn, tentu. Meski kita tidak sempat mengobrolkan apapun kemarin, tapi ingatanku masih jelas. Kau Akasuna Sasori, suami dari Sakura. Begitu, kan?"

Meskipun mereka berdua hanya saling melemparkan pertanyaan retoris, tapi nyatanya suasana yang diciptakan malah semakin buruk. Jika saja cafe ini memiliki penerangan yang remang-remang maka sangat cocok dikatakan sebagai sesi interogasi dadakan.

"Ya, dan kau..sahabatnya sejak kecil?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin juga lebih dari itu." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan senyum miring andalannya.

"Oh, begitu?" Balas Sasori pelan sambil melirik Sakura—yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'apaan sih yang kau maksud lebih dari itu?'

Sasuke sendiri heran dengan dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal konyol begitu. Mengakui Sakura sebagai sahabatnya saja hanya dilakukannya pada saat-saat keadaan tertentu saja—misalnya saat mereka mau menghadapi ulangan Biologi waktu SMA dulu mungkin, karena pada waktu itu Sasuke payah dipelajaran Biologi dan Sakura malah yang paling menguasai. Atau saat Sasuke lupa bawa uang jajan dan terpaksa harus meminta bento buatan wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

Lebih dari sahabat? Kalau yang dimaksud adalah hal dalam konteks _romance_ , rasanya sangat tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke yang tahu persis bagaimana masa kecil Sakura yang bobrok dulu. Gak deh, makasih. Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengatakan itu mungkin saja karena dia terpancing oleh raut wajah Sasori yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu. Membuatnya jadi ingin...memanas-manasi. Rasanya lumayan seru deh memperkeruh rumah tangga orang lain. Sasuke tertawa jahat—ya pasti dalam hati dong, tidak mungkin dia terang-terangan tertawa kesetanan didepan orang lain. Bisa runtuh _image_ seorang Uchiha yang dingin, tampan dan sempurna ini.

"Ehem, ngomong-ngomong.." Sakura berusaha merubah alur suasana yang semakin tidak mengenakkan ini. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?"

"Bukanlah suatu hal yang sangat penting." Sasuke menyeruput kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "tadinya aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang Sasori- _san_ , tapi berhubung orangnya ada disini lebih baik kutanyakan langsung."

Sasori tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya memandang laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan berminat.

"Kudengar kau lulusan oxford?"

"Ha?! Siapa?"

Sakura keselek tehnya sendiri karena kaget. "uhuk! Oxford—uhukk..Kau bilang?"

Sasori merasa khawatir melihat istrinya sampai keselek begitu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan—atau berbuat apapun juga.

"Suamimu, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu?"

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura yang lebar dan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Sasori. Begitu juga Sasuke yang diam-diam mencuri pandang melihat reaksi laki-laki berambut merah itu—yang membuatnya jadi lebih gencar untuk melakukan aksinya.

"...atau kau tidak diberitahunya apapun. Sungguh kasihan."

Sakura merengut kesal. Sialan Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki Uchiha itu belum selesai sampai disitu.

"Kukira karena sudah memutuskan untuk menikah kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi lihat, bahkan suamimu lulusan mana pun kau tidak tahu. Bukankah ironis."

"Mungkin dia lupa mengatakannya, lagipula itu hanya hal sepele," bantah Sakura.

"Justru itu, sesepele apapun kalian seharusnya saling terbuka."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sasuke."

"Terserah." Sasuke menyerah, untuk saat ini.

"Tapi Sasori, bukankah kau lulusan _Todai?"_ Sakura kini beralih pada suaminya yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ya, untuk S1." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela besar yang tepat disampingnya sambil menumpu dagunya.

"Lalu, kau ambil S2 di Oxford?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Haruskah? Kukira kau tidak mau tahu hal-hal sepele begitu."

Lho, kok jadi begini. Sakura mengatakan itu diawal kan untuk membela Sasori sendiri dari ke-julid'an Sasuke. Tapi kok dianya malah jadi marah.

"Maksudku bukan begitu."

"Jadi, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Sasori lalu kembali memandang Sasuke, tanpa memerdulikan tanggapan Sakura lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti kenal Uchiha Itachi." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Itachi?"

Sasori berpikir sejenak, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, Uchiha Itachi? Dia itu teman Sasori waktu di Oxford mereka dekat karena sama-sama dari Jepang, meskipun mereka berasal dari fakultas yang berbeda. Sasori tentu saja fakultas Teknik dan Itachi fakultas...Kedokteran. Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. Aahh.. Pantas saja dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama keluarga Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Adiknya. Tepat." Sasuke menyatukan jari-jari tangannya kemudian mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, "kau cukup dekat dengannya?"

"Lumayan."

Oh. Yang dibicarakan Sasuke itu pasti kakak satu-satunya atau yang biasa Sakura panggil Itachi- _nii_ itu, meski tidak begitu dekat tapi Sakura cukup mengenalnya. Karena anak sulung, Itachi itu sedari kecil—mungkin bahkan sebelum lahir, sudah dipersiapkan dan diharapkan menjadi seorang penerus perusahaan keluarga Uchiha yang sudah berdiri sejak jaman kakek buyutnya dan selalu diturunkan pada anak pertama setiap generasinya. Hm, sudah kayak sistem monarki aja nih.

Meskipun begitu, ternyata pada saat dibangku sekolah atas Itachi menemukan ketertarikan pada hal lain dan menemukan sebuah impian baru. Dimana dia yang memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi memutuskan ingin menjadi seorang Dokter. Tapi tentu, keinginannya tersebut ditentang oleh keluarganya. Awalnya dia mengalah, menuruti kemauan orang tuanya untuk menguliahkannya di jurusan manajemen bisnis, tapi karena tidak sesuai dengan _passionnya_ dia akhirnya jadi tidak tahan. Setelah dua tahun terus-terusan merasa ditekan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak disukai, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pergi keluar negeri. Dan setelah itu... Sakura tidak mendengar lagi kabarnya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Terakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat aku mengabarinya jika aku akan menikah."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu berikan kontaknya padaku."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau tidak punya?"

"Punya. Tapi itu kontaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan itu sudah tidak aktif." Sasuke mengutak-atik handphone-nya, memencet tombol _dial_ pada nomor Itachi yang dimilikinya. Hanya untuk mendapati suara operator yang menjawab. " _See_.."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Sasori memberikan handphone-nya yang diterima Sasuke dengan cepat. Laki-laki berambut emo itu segera mengetikkan sederet nomor yang tertera dengan nama 'U. Itachi' itu lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memanggilnya.

Nada _tuut.. tuut_. Beberapa kali terdengar sampai sebuah suara serak menyapa diseberang sana.

" _Hallo?"_

Sasuke menggemeletukkan giginya, _akhirnya kudapatkan juga kau Itachi_. Sudah lama sekali dia mencari dan tidak bisa menghubungi kakak-sialannya yang satu itu. Dia seolah-olah seperti melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

"Oi, dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Maaf, siapa ini?"_ Suara diseberang sana terdengar kebingungan.

"Sudah melupakan suaraku, eh?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Beberapa saat orang disana terdiam, sebelum kembali bersuara. " _Sasuke?"_

"Ya. Dan jangan macam-macam untuk menutup teleponnya, brengsek."

Dari sikap Sasuke, Sasori dapat menyimpulkan jika hubungan keduanya tidak begitu baik. Lagipun, selama berteman dengan Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun laki-laki itu menyebut adiknya.

" _Whoa, santai brader.. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapatkan nomorku?"_

"Itu tidak penting sekarang," Sasuke melirik Sasori. "Katakan dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Ah, kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?"_

"Cih. Berharap saja sampai kau mati."

" _Lalu?"_

"Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

" _Baiklah, tapi kurasa tidak sekarang. Aku sedang berada diposisi dimana tidak bisa santai-santai. Akan kutelpon lagi nanti, oke?"_

"Tunggu dulu Itachi, katakan dulu dimana kau? Itachi! Hei—Keparat." Sasuke rasanya mau membantingkan hpnya, tapi kan sayang baru ganti bulan lalu.

"Hei, memang apa yang terjadi pada Itachi- _nii_?" Sakura bertanya setelah melihat Sasuke meletakkan kembali hpnya ke meja dengan kesal.

"Dia menghindariku, berusaha melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sepenuhnya." Sasuke membunyikan jari-jarinya menahan kesal.

Padahal dulu yang membantu Itachi untuk pergi keluar negeri adalah dirinya dengan janji bahwa jika Itachi sudah memenuhi impiannya dia akan tetap membantu Sasuke untuk meng _handle_ perusahaan keluarga mereka. Tapi lihat sekarang, Itachi seperti ingin benar-benar melepaskan tanggung jawabnya. Memang, bagaimanapun Sasuke sanggup dengan tanggung jawab sebagai penerus. Tapi perusahaan Uchiha itu adalah perusahaan besar, cabangnya dimana-mana, Sasuke juga bisa kerepotan jika harus mengurusnya sendiri.

"Hm, kurang lebih aku mengerti masalah kalian. Itachi pernah bilang jika dia memang sedang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab sebagai penerus perusahaan, bukan?" Kata Sasori.

"Oh, siapa yang bicara begini. Bukankah kau sama saja Sasori?" Sakura nyeletuk. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh suaminya.

"Kurang lebih begitu, dan kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kudengar dia bergabung dalam tim relawan medis yang sekarang sedang bertugas di Yordania."

"Yordania?! Ah, yang benar saja. Dia itu..."

Serius deh, satu-satunya orang yang sukses membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke keki, kesal dan frustasi tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah kakak(sialan) menurutnya itu. Dari kecil selalu saja bikin Sasuke susah gara-gara kejahilannya yang stadium akut, sampai dewasa juga ternyata dia tetap dibuat susah oleh tingkahnya yang seenaknya.

Tapi.. Meskipun begitu, karena orang tua mereka yang selalu sibuk Itachi lah orang yang selalu berada di sisi Sasuke, memberikan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri kepada adiknya dan berusaha membuat Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. Dan karena itulah, meski sedikit—sedikiit banget, tapi Sasuke masih memiliki kekaguman pada kakaknya itu.

"Tapi, Sakura. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Sasuke kini beralih pada Sakura. "Sasori- _san_ sama dengan Itachi? Bagian mananya kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Yaa... Dalam konteks melepaskan tanggung jawab dari penerus perusahaan keluarga, dia persis seperti Itachi- _nii_." jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak heran kalian bisa sampai berteman." Sasuke memandang Sasori sinis, "pantas saja kau punya aura-aura mengesalkan sepertinya."

Sasori balas memandang dengan wajah menantang, "Benarkah?"

"Hn, dan sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa jadi akrab."

"Hee.. Kau pikir itu jadi masalah buatku?"

Aishh... Sakura meringis. Suasana tegang yang sempat hilang kini kembali lagi.

Suara kursi dIgeser terdengar kemudian, diikuti Sasori yang bangkit berdiri. "Sakura, kau mau pulang atau tetap disini?"

"Ngg.. Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dulu pada Sasuke sebelum memutuskan jawabannya.

"Tidak..mungkin untuk sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya."

Saat Sakura sudah bangkit berdiri dan hendak menyusul Sasori yang hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Kau tidak akan keluar begitu saja dengan keadaan begini bukan?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Sakura kaget atas perlakuannya itu. "Ada krim dibibirmu. Dasar, kau seperti bocah."

Meski tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam karena Sasuke sebenarnya hanya menunjuk bagian ujung bibir Sakura yang terkena krim dan yang mengelapnya juga Sakura sendiri. Tapi, siapapun yang berada di posisi dibelakang Sasuke pastilah akan salah mengira jika laki-laki Uchiha itu sedang...mencium Sakura.

Setelah mengelap bibirnya, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar tak menghalangi jalannya dan mendapati Sasori beberapa langkah didepan mereka sedang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan dingin dan acuh seperti biasa. Sakura mencelos, tak ada reaksi apapun yang berarti dari suaminya. Dari tadi dia hanya diam seolah-olah tak peduli.

—atau mungkin berpura-pura tak peduli. Padahal dalam hatinya...

Pengen banget baku hantam sama Sasuke sekarang juga. Seenaknya saja pegang-pegang istri orang lain. Meskipun mereka bersahabat tapi kan segala sesuatu sekarang punya batasan. Dan karena itu, Sasori diam-diam hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, meredam emosinya yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sedang meluap-luap. Tahann.. Dia berkali-kali untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tetep kalem dan... _stay cool_.

Lain dari yang disimpulkan Sakura, Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah seorang lelaki juga tentu paham makna sesungguhnya dari balik tatapan yang diberikan Sasori itu. Membuatnya semakin menikmati permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum puas dalam hati.

' _Hm. Benar-benar menarik.'_

Nah. Ini ni yang sering dibilang _abg_ jaman _now_ sebagai _pho(perusak hubungan orang lain)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja, tapi yang Sakura perhatikan sampai sekarang sepertinya mood suaminya itu tak kunjung membaik. Jika mau membandingkan dengan cewek yang lagi _pms_ pun paling lama moodnya naik turun yah setidaknya seminggu. Lah ini cowok satu apa maunya sih, sudah hampir dua mingguan sejak pesta pernikahan Naruto dan hampir seminggu sejak mereka ketemuan dengan Sasuke tapi sikapnya tetap saja masih dingin begitu.

Apa Sasori yang perhatian dan memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut itu hanya ilusi Sakura saja, mungkin dia cuma berimajinasi jika suaminya itu sudah membuka hati padanya. Hhh.

Sasori yang sekarang seperti kembali pada dirinya dulu pada saat awal mereka baru menikah. Sakura sebal. Dia sudah seperti majalah dinding yang terabaikan dan dibiarkan berdebu begitu saja. Tak dihiraukan dan dianggap ada. Meski dia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hubungan mereka ini butuh proses tapi lama-kelamaan hatinya bisa capek juga tahu. Apalagi dengan Sasori yang selalu main tarik ulur begini. Kadang bersikap manis kadang dingin, kadang perhatian kadang cuek. Capek Sakura tuh, capek.

Tolong ya, ini hati tidak terbuat dari besi baja. Yang bisa tahan banting sampai kapanpun.

"Sasori, kau punya waktu? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bicara, ini dia lakukan demi kemajuan hubungan mereka. Jika ada masalah seharusnya Sasori bicara, bukan malah mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Sasori yang baru saja selesai mandi hanya bisa memandang heran istrinya yang sedang berwajah serius, bersidekap didepan pintu kamar mereka dan memblokir jalannya yang hendak masuk untuk mengambil baju ganti. Dia lupa membawanya sebelum masuk kamar mandi tadi—yah karena sudah kepalang basah jadi dia malas untuk keluar lagi tadi.

"Penting?"

"Sangat."

Sasori mengangguk, "baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku memakai bajuku dulu."

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain Sakura sampai tidak sadar jika Sasori yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang hanya memakai celana jeans selutut dan tidak memakai atasan apapun, alias _naked_. Handuk melingkar di lehernya untuk menghambat bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya yang tidak pernah tertata tapih itu agar tidak membasahi tubuhnya lagi.

Haduh. Sumpah. Pemandangan indah didepannya benar-benar menggoyahkan imannya. Tapi tidak—mungkin untuk saat ini, Sakura harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tergoda. Wanita musim semi itu menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat kemudian berkata cepat pada Sasori tanpa berani memandang kembali suaminya itu.

"Oke, cepat pakai bajumu. Aku tunggu di ruang tengah."

Sakura melesat keluar meninggalkan raut tanya sekaligus heran yang tersirat di wajah Sasori.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang tadi ingin mengatakan hal yang penting."

"Oh, ya benar." Sakura merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi linglung begini.

Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah sofa yang ada didepan tv. Hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah karena memang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Gaara sudah pindah ke apartemennya. Meski si bocah panda—sebutan Sakura untuknya—kerap mampir ke rumah kakak sepupunya itu sih dan berakhir numpang makan. Yaa, memang Sakura sih yang memaksanya untuk melakukan itu, tapi toh ya Gaara juga tidak ada niat untuk menolak. Heheh. Lagian, nolak rezeki itu tidak baik. Mending diterima lalu dimanfaatkan saja, bagus untuk keadaan perutnya dan kesehatan dompetnya. Ya kan, hitung-hitung hemat uang saku. Maklum.., namanya juga anak rantau.

"Ehm, sebenarnya tidak penting-penting amat, sih. Tapi..."

Sasori menatap serius wajah istrinya sambil menunggu kelanjutan apapun kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, "Tapi?"

"Yahh..itu—Hng.." Lah kenapa Sakura malah jadi gugup begini. Bola mata hazel itu seperti mengunci dirinya.

"Tolong, setelah ini aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bisa katakan dengan cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasori berkata dengan tak sabar.

Sakura menghela napas, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini bukan interview pekerjaan yang akan menentukan nasib hidupnya kedepan. Ini hanyalah sebuah pembicaraan lazim yang harus dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri pada umumnya. Jadi, santai saja.

Ya, benar. Ini memang tidak menentukan nasib hidupnya. Tapi seharusnya Sakura sadar jika bisa saja pembicaraan mereka kali ini menjadi penentu nasib hubungan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang sikapmu belakangan ini."

"Aku?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ada apa dengan sikapku?"

"Aneh." Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya memberi gestur pada suaminya untuk tak membalas, karena ucapannya belum selesai sampai disitu.

"—Sangat aneh. Pada awalnya kupikir ini hanya karena kau mungkin saja kelelahan karena pekerjaanmu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi sepertinya bukan. Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya juga atau tidak, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau seperti sedang mengalami _mood swing_. Suasana hatimu mungkin saja berubah seketika secara drastis yang berakibat pada sikapmu juga."

Sakura menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar yang membuat Sasori semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bisa kau berikan contohnya?"

"Contohnya, hari ini bisa saja kau bersikap manis dan begitu perhatian padaku. Tapi ternyata besok kau malah bersikap acuh dan dingin layaknya kau memperlakukan aku seperti orang asing. Lalu, bagian dirimu yang mana yang harus kupercaya? Kau yang mulai membuka diri padaku atau kau yang tetap menganggapku sebagai orang asing hingga hari ini?"

Sasori bergeming, hanya memandang wajah istrinya dalam diam. Bukannya tidak mau menanggapi, dia hanya memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ia pikirkan.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar. "Kita sudah menikah Sasori. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mau membuka hatimu padaku atau tidak, tapi tolong bukalah dirimu untukku walaupun hanya sedikit. Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu, apa yang membuatmu lelah atau apa yang sedang ada dipikiranmu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang berguna bagimu, yang mendukungmu.."

Lalu setelah Sakura mengatakan itu mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama. Sampai Sasori mendapat sinyal bahwa istrinya sudah selesai, ia mengangguk singkat sebelum membuka suara.

"Oke, pertama aku minta maaf jika tanpa sadar sikapku ternyata menyakitimu. Tapi sungguh, itu bukan maksudku. Mungkin kau benar jika suasana hatiku sedang naik turun saat ini dan aku juga belum menemukan apa penyebabnya."

Sakura mau membalas tapi Sasori sudah mendahului.

"Tidak. Bukan bipolar. Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit seperti itu."

Hebat. Tepat sasaran. Sakura memang baru akan menanyakan itu tadinya.

"Tapi..yah. Lupakan saja soal itu, lambat laun aku pasti bisa menemukan solusinya sendiri. Lalu selanjutnya..." Sasori melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Masalah membuka hati, aku tidak perlu menjawab. Kurasa kau yang harus menyimpulkannya sendiri." Ia tersenyum simpul.

Dan sejujurnya Sakura masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa darinya. Tingkah Sasori dan jawabannya itu, masih begitu ambigu dimatanya.

"...dan untuk membuka diri." Sasori terlihat agak ragu sesaat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang seserius ini dengan orang lain. Jadi.., maaf, aku kurang mengerti tentang hal ini."

"—Meski begitu, jika memang ada hal yang ingin kau ketahui dariku atau mungkin kau memiliki pertanyaan untukku. Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung dan mulai sekarang, mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk menjawab semuanya. Bagaimana?"

Sakura diam sejenak, mempertimbangkan. Bukan solusi yang buruk. "Tapi.., kau jangan mengacuhkanku."

"Haha.. Iya, iya. Tapi aku tidak janji, tergantung situasi saat kau bertanya."

Sakura merengut kesal.

"Kalau kau bertanya saat aku sedang tidur, sudah pasti aku akan mengacuhkanmu. Hahahh..." Sasori tertawa mengejek, yang membuat Sakura melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya dengan jengkel.

"Ish.. Kau ini."

Meski wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesal tapi dalam hati ia merasa lega saat melihat suaminya yang kembali tertawa. Ahh.., andai Sasori selalu melakukannya setiap hari, Sakura pasti tidak akan bosan-bosan untuk melihatnya. Melihat wajah Sasori saat tertawa jauh lebih menarik daripada menonton _drama_ dari negara sebelahyang hanya bisa membuat _baper_ itu.

"Baiklah. Agar adil, kau juga harus melakukannya. Jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu atau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu tinggal katakan saja padaku."

"Hm, oke."

"Aku juga ingin kita tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari satu sama lain, sekecil atau sesepele apapun hal itu."

"Setuju."

"Oh, ya satu lagi. Jika tidak keberatan uhm.., aku bisa menghubungimu atau memberi pesan saat aku mau?"

"Kenapa tidak."

"Oke, _deal_."

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut baik oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan layaknya dua orang kolega yang sedang melakukan perjanjian bisnis. Bedanya, kini Sasori malah menarik tangan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba membuat istrinya terhempas kedepan lalu jatuh dipelukannya.

"Sas—"

"Kau ingin tahu tentang aku bukan?" potong Sasori cepat sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tanyalah apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Nggg...," Sakura berpikir sembari menikmati wangi maskulin suaminya yang selalu menimbulkan perasaan berdesir aneh dalam dirinya. Diperlakukan begini saja sudah membuatnya luluh. _'Hh, dasar aku'_ batin Sakura.

"Apa ya..hm, apa kau.. Ehm, punya mantan pacar?" sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi mulutnya tiba-tiba saja berkata begitu.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang jika tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan orang lain."

"Artinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya."

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasori. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa lega.

"Ada lagi?"

"Hm, warna favorit?"

"Hijau."

Sakura mendongak, "kukira merah."

"Merah juga, tapi sekarang aku lebih suka hijau." Sasori menjawab sambil menyisihkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hijau itu indah."

Sasori menatap dengan dalam mata _emerald_ Sakura yang begitu jernih.

Dan Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Mencegah Sasori untuk melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai berubah warna. Setelah rasa gugupnya menghilang dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Hal yang paling dibenci?"

"Menunggu."

"Yang paling disukai?"

"kau," Sasori bergumam. Suaranya terlalu kecil hingga Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hm?"

"Seni."

Dan..., berikutnya hanyalah beberapa pertanyaan sepele lainnya yang diberikan Sakura. Dengan Sasori yang berusaha selalu menjawabnya agar si istri puas. Melupakan pekerjaan yang tadinya ingin dia selesaikan secepat mungkin—yang sekarang tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka—menguap khas orang bangun tidur yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya tersebut Sakura melirik jam digital yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Yang masih menunjukkan waktu pukul lima pagi. Ini bukan dia yang kesiangan berarti. Ia menoleh kesamping untuk memastikan kalau Sasori yang biasanya masih tergulung selimut di jam segini sekarang malah sudah duduk dengan serius didepan laptop kesayangannya, bukanlah ilusi bagi penglihatan Sakura yang masih sepet ini.

"Bangun? Lebih tepatnya aku belum sempat tidur." Sasori menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hahah..., jangan bercanda."

"Apa kantung mataku yang mulai terlihat ini bercanda." nada ucapannya terdengar sarkatis.

Dan yah, setelah diperhatikan secara seksama dan dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya—eh maksudnya diperhatikan secara detail. Memang benar jika sekarang Sasori sudah seperti kembaran si bocah panda alias Gaara.

"Duh, ingat kesehatanmu dong." omel Sakura.

Yang hanya dibalas lirikan oleh Sasori. Memang salah siapa sih. Siapa coba yang menyuruhnya menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya hingga ia sampai kelupaan tentang laporan akhir yang harus dia kerjakan, yang seharusnya akan digunakan untuk topik evaluasi proyek pada rapat yang akan mereka adakan hari ini. Jika Sasori belum menyelesaikannya, bisa ngamuk besar Sai padanya.

"Ya sudah, mumpung masih ada waktu kau istirahat saja dulu selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tidak bisa, ini masih belum selesai."

"Sasori..."

"Sedikit lagi."

"Tidak ingat, musim dingin lalu kau demam dan hampir _collapse_."

"Itu kan karena flu."

"Dan?"

"Baiklah, lima menit. Beri aku waktu lima menit untuk menyelesaikannya baru setelah itu aku akan tidur." Sasori menyerah. Dan dengan ini perdebatan mereka bisa berhenti.

Laki-laki Akasuna itu sedang berada pada mode penghematan energi maksimum. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia berusaha meminimalisir pembuangan energi untuk hal yang tidak perlu.

"Lima menit lagi aku akan kembali untuk mengecek apa kau akan menepati perkataanmu itu atau tidak."

"Hm."

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup jadi suara terakhir yang didengar Sasori sebelum dia kembali fokus pada layar laptop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimanapun, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Tanpa mereka sadari sesi tanya jawab tadi malam memang menyita waktu yang cukup banyak. Dan pada dasarnya itu hanya didominan oleh Sakura. Keegoisannya malah membuat suaminya jadi susah. Dia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Sasori yang ia yakini pasti baru saja terlelap. Tapi jika tidak dibangunkan segera, suaminya itu nanti bisa terlambat. Dan Sasori pasti tidak akan terima.

"Sasori.." Sakura memanggil nama suaminya dengan lembut. Antara tidak tega tapi tetap harus melakukannya.

Ia berjongkok di sisi ranjang agar bisa melihat wajah Sasori, begitu tenang dan damai. Tangan lentiknya mengelus kepala yang ditumbuhi helai merah itu, sambil terus berusaha membangunkan. Sakura heran sekaligus takjub, meski selalu terlihat berantakan tapi rambut Sasori terasa begitu lembut.

"Hei, tuan Akasuna. Rapatmu sudah menunggu."

"Hnngg..." Sasori mengerang. Sungguh sangat tidak rela untuk membuka matanya yang lengket dan harus meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman.

Dengan enggan Sasori akhirnya merangkak turun dari ranjang setelah berkali-kali mengumpulkan niatnya lalu menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada istrinya yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Jangankan mengatakan beberapa kalimat, untuk membuka lebar kelopak matanya saja terasa sangat berat bagi Sasori saat ini. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya satu, air dingin.

" _Gomen, ne_."

"Hm?"

"Karena aku kau jadi kurang istirahat begini."

Sasori meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang tinggal setengah. Setelah dirinya bertemu dengan air dingin yang segar, tubuhnya jadi lebih fresh. Ditambah minuman pahit ini jadi membuat matanya semakin melek.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Tapi terus-terusan begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tahu."

"Tahu, kok. Tahu. Iya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Sasori melipat koran paginya, berita hari ini tidak ada yang menarik. Masa kucing yang melahirkan saja dijadikan headline, sungguh tidak ada faedahnya sama sekali. Kalau itu kucing ternyata melahirkan seekor anak anjing nah baru menarik—et dah, itu mah bukan menarik lagi namanya. Udah tanda-tanda kiamat, ngeri bray~

"Oh ya, kalau kupikir-pikir semalam yang bertanya hanya aku. Tidakkah kau penasaran akan sesuatu tentangku?" Sakura menatap suaminya serius. Apa disini cuma dia yang seperti ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang suaminya itu.

"Hm, tentu saja ada. Tapi, kupikir itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu." Sasori balik menatapnya. "Jadi, bukan berarti aku tidak penasaran. Aku hanya percaya jika waktu yang akan menjawabnya."

Aahh~ diplomatis sekali. Sakura jadi tersentil, merasa jika dirinya lebih tidak sabaran disini.

Tapi, jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak melakukan sebuah inisiatif seperti yang dilakukan Sakura itu. Mungkin bisa jadi hubungan mereka hanya _stuck_ disitu-situ saja, bukan?

Tiba-tiba bel pintu depan rumah mereka berdering nyaring, membahana keseluruh ruangan rumah yang kebanyakan kosong, wajar cuma dua orang yang tinggal dirumah sebesar ini. Dan kedua orang yang sedang di ruang makan itu kompak mengumpat dalam hati _Siapa sih orang brengsek yang menganggu ketenangan orang lain pagi-pagi begini_. Saat Sakura membuka pintu, Sasori yang mengekor dibelakangnya langsung berdecak kesal. Dibalik pintu tersebut terpampanglah wajah si perusak suasana. Sedang tersenyum tampan tanpa dosa.

"Hai, pagi yang indah bukan?"

Sasuke melambai pada dua orang yang sedang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Maaf, kami sedang tidak memberi sumbangan." Sakura hendak menutup pintu, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Eits, tunggu dulu." sedikit kesal sih karena dikatain orang yang lagi minta sumbangan. Ya, Hello?! Apa sih yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan uangnya sendiri. Minta sumbangan? Cih. Ga level. Tapi ya, karena moodnya pagi ini lagi bagus. Jadi Sasuke abaikan saja.

"Ada urusan mendesak apa pagi-pagi datang kesini?" Sasori angkat suara. Untung tangannya tidak dia angkat juga, sudah gatal nih ingin menonjok sesuatu.

Dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya Sasuke melenggang masuk tanpa dipersilahkan si empu rumah, "tidak bagus bicara didepan pintu. Tetangga jaman sekarang banyak yang julid."

Meh. Dibanding harus mengurusi tetangga, Sasori saat ini harus muter otak mencari cara bagaimana cara menendang si Uchiha bungsu keluar dari rumahnya. Mulai dari perkataan sampai kelakuannya entah kenapa selalu membuatnya esmosi sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Jangan bilang kau kesini mau numpang sarapan?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, bertanya dengan curiga pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Sembarangan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Ha?! Untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Sakura memandang Sasuke heran. "Tidak perlu, aku punya sepasang kaki yang masih normal. Setiap hari juga selalu pergi sendiri, tidak perlu pakai antar jemput segala. Lagipula jika mau diantar pun aku bisa minta Sasori yang melakukannya." Ia melirik suaminya yang sedang bersidekap disebelah kanannya. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Oh, ayolah.. Aku kan baru saja pulang ke Jepang setelah bertahun-tahun. Kau bilang kemarin kau merindukanku kan, kenapa tidak kita habiskan waktu bersama lebih lama?"

Entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak punya kerjaan saat ini. Karena itulah dia sedang gencar sekali mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Mungkin juga sebagai upaya balas dendam terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya, masa setelah sekian lama pulang ke tanah kelahiran tau-taunya dia ditinggal kedua sahabatnya menikah. Tega sekali melihat dirinya sendirian menjomblo. Sungguh kejamnya kalian wahai sahabat.

"Yaa.. Tidak perlu begini juga kan."

"Aish, sudahlah cepat. Kau sudah sarapan bukan? Sini aku antar ke rumah sakit. Sekalian aku juga mau _check up_."

"Kau sakit apa?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah, akhir-akhir ini hatiku selalu berdebar-debar saat melihatmu."

"EHEEM!" Sasori berdehem kencang.

"Batuk Sasori- _san_? Nih makan permen jahe." Dengan. Tidak. Merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Sasuke memberikan sebungkus permen ke tangan Sasori kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera pergi bersamanya.

"Eh, eh tunggu dulu—tasku!" dengan kocar-kacir Sakura berjalan sambil ditarik paksa Sasuke. "Sasori, aku duluan ya. Kau jangan sampai terlambat."

Lalu meninggalkan suaminya yang masih berada pada posisinya semula. Apa-apaan barusan? Sasori tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Tangannya meremas kencang sebungkus permen yang diberikan Sasuke tadi, sebelum melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Giginya bergemeletukan menahan kesal.

"Brengsek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai dari pagi itu, Sasuke sering sekali datang ke rumah keluarga kecil Akasuna. Si Uchiha bungsu sepertinya sedang stress menjalani perannya sebagai pewaris perusahaan keluarganya hingga sekarang beralih pekerjaan menjadi supir pribadi Sakura. Tidak ada yang minta dia untuk melakukannya. Sumpah. Sakura malah jadi tidak enak sendiri. Mau nolak tapi Sasukenya maksa-maksa terus, diterima tapi setiap dia pulang terus liat wajah Sasori malah semakin hari makin masem. Duh. Serba salah Sakura tuh jadinya.

"Sasuke.. Apa sih maksudmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Apa? Bukankah kita dulu juga selalu pulang-pergi barengan."

"Itu kan dulu."

"Memang apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

"Yah.. Beda saja." Sakura berkata sambil mengalihkan atensinya ke jendela mobil. Diluar mulai mendung, sepertinya akan hujan.

"Kenapa? Suamimu marah?"

"Sasori? Tidak juga, hanya saja..." suaminya memang tidak menunjukkan secara gamblang jika dia tidak suka perlakuan Sasuke ini. Tapi sih, Sakura merasa jika Sasori hanya menahan dirinya saja.

"Apa? Aku hanya memperlakukanmu seperti biasa, kok. Katakan saja begitu padanya jika dia mulai marah."

"Aah, terserah kau sajalah." Setelah itu, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Pikirannya sedang penuh dengan rentetan menu yang akan menjadi pilihannya untuk makan malam nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi pulang sama Sasuke lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil sesekali menyeruput sup daging hangatnya. Nikmat sekali hujan-hujan begini makan yang hangat-hangat.

"Akhir pekan nanti waktunya belanja, kan? Mau kutemani?"

"Sasuke bilang, dia mau menemaniku belanja kali ini."

"Hebat." Sasori meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar. Dia jadi tidak punya selera makan. "Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja pindah ke rumah Sasuke, jadi kalian bisa saling memandang satu sama lain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sepuasan." Dia sudah muak.

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan heran, "apa yang kau katakan?"

"Iya, benar. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sekarang, apa yang seharusnya menjadi suamimu itu Sasuke? Apa aku menjadi penghambat hubungan kalian saat ini."

"Tu—tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Biar kutanya satu hal.." Sasori merapatkan jari-jari tangannya, menatap serius bola mata _emerald_ didepannya yang balik menatap dengan heran. "Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sebelum kau bertemu denganku?"

"Sejauh mana? Kami hanya bersahabat, karena sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil kami jadi sudah paham luar-dalam masing-masing hingga menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Keluarga, eh?" Sasori tersenyum sinis. "Tidak ada orang yang berdebar-debar melihat keluarganya sendiri."

"Yang kau maksud, perkataan Sasuke waktu itu?"

Sasori tidak menjawab.

"Jangan terlalu menganggapnya serius, dia memang orangnya seperti itu. Suka sekali memanas-manasi orang lain."

"Atas dasar apa dia melakukan itu?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "bersenang-senang, mungkin?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan." Kali ini Sasori tertawa remeh beberapa saat, sebelum kembali berwajah serius. "Tapi yang kutangkap, kalian seperti memiliki hubungan yang spesial."

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat, "tidak, tidak. Tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu diantara kami. Kami itu hanya bersahabat, sudah itu saja. Berapa kali harus kujelaskan padamu."

"Tapi yang kulihat dia seperti punya perasaan padamu." Sasori bersikeras.

"Tidak, Sasori. Tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Kau tidak bisa seyakin itu."

"Tidak mungkin, Sasori."

Akhirnya, diruang makan yang seharusnya selalu tenang itu kini malah menjadi saksi bisu dari perdebatan kecil sepasang suami-istri tersebut. Sasori masih tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya dan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai lelah untuk selalu menyangkal apapun yang disimpulkan suaminya

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana hati manusia itu."

"Tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke."

"Heeh. Begitu ya?" Sasori tersenyum sinis untuk kesekian kalinya. "Benar juga. Tidak ada yang lebih tahu Sasuke dibanding dirimu ya."

Kali ini Sakura menyadari, ada sebuah nada menyindir bercampur sarkasme disetiap perkataan yang dilontarkan suaminya. Dia menghela napas lelah.

"Cukup. Aku sudah lelah menjelaskannya padamu."

"Oke, terserah." Sasori kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Pernahkah kau menyukainya—oh atau mungkin sampai sekarang?"

"Aku? Suka pada Sasuke? Hahah." Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak percaya sambil tertawa ringan, sudah mirip sama artis pemeran iklan shampo yang kalau muncul selalu bilang _Aku? Jadi duta shampo lain? Ahahahah_... "Jangan bercanda. Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Sasuke tampan, _multitallent_ , jenius dan yang pasti dia pewaris perusahaan besar. Begitu sempurna bagi siapapun, bukan?"

"Justru itu. Aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu sempurna. Tidak akan ada tempat bagiku untuk melengkapi dirinya lagi." Sakura memandang suaminya dengan tatapan penuh arti, "aku ingin dibutuhkan bagi sesorang. Aku ingin merasa diandalkan."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Dan jika kau terganggu dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputku, aku akan bilang padanya untuk berhenti melakukannya."

"Dengar, aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun atau bertemu dengan siapapun. Tapi jika kau memang tidak punya perasaan padanya jangan beri harapan." Sasori mengangkat tangannya saat Sakura hendak membalas, dia masih belum selesai. "Baik, baik. Aku mengerti jika kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Kalian bersahabat? Oke. Tapi kini kau punya batasannya. Tidak baik jika kau terus-terusan bersama laki-laki lain sepanjang waktu sementara saat ini kau sudah punya suami."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan ke depannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau siapapun, tapi sebelum itu kau harus memberitahuku dulu."

"Baik, akan kulakukan."

"Jika kau jujur aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun."

"Baik, baik."

"Apa kau merasa terkekang?" Sasori bertanya tanpa merubah wajah seriusnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak. Aku malah senang, itu artinya kau ingin aku selalu menghubungimu agar tidak membuatmu cemas, kan? Yang berarti juga kau begitu perhatian padaku." Ia menggerling kearah suaminya itu.

Sasori hanya diam tanpa membalas apapun. Meski begitu, Sakura tidak butuh jawaban. Karena dia tahu kesimpulannya begitu tepat saat melihat perubahan sikap laki-laki berambut merah didepannya. Yang kini menjadi salah tingkah dengan pura-pura sibuk meniup kembali supnya padahal yang Sakura yakini sudah dingin karena pembicaraan mereka.

Syukurlah, perdebatan diantara mereka selesai dengan damai—untuk saat ini—tanpa harus terjadi perang dunia ketiga di rumah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Aaakkhh... semoga gak semakin aneh:( sumpah! waktu awal bikin cerita ini gue sebenernya udah nyusun bakal gimana plotnya, e—tapi gatau itu ide tiba-tiba menguap hilang entah kemana:'( siapapunnn... beri gue ilham berupa ide, onegai~

Oh,ya. Of course thank you so muuuchhh buat para _senpai_ dan reader yg sudah membaca dan memberikan supportnya yg gabisa gue mention satu-persatu. Huhu terharu deh:') lop u all:*

Ga janji bakal update cepet, tp gue bertekad ini cerita hrs nyampe tamat:'3 doakeun yaa..

See you next^^

 _ **Palembang, 16-09-19.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hai."

Sakura mengabaikan sapaan tersebut, berjalan cepat melewati orang itu bagai tak melihat apapun. Sudah menganggap itu orang sebelas-dua belas sama setan gentayangan yang punya wujud transparan, tidak terlihat.

"Oi, oi."

Si setan—ehm, maksudnya orang yang menyapanya barusan mengerutkan keningnya merasa sedikit jengkel karena diabaikan. Kemudian bersikeras untuk mengikuti langkah si wanita musim semi.

"...kau mengabaikanku? Hei!"

Tangan Sakura ditangkap. _Sial, dia tak bisa menghindar lagi._

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Kok ketus begitu?" Sasuke—orang yang Sakura abaikan itu semakin merasa heran. Jarang-jarang sekali wanita _pinky_ itu memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa. Seperti merasa terganggu dan sangat kesal melihat wajah tampan Sasuke ini. Padahal, selama ini biasanya Sasuke yang malah merasa terganggu oleh sikap Sakura yang selalu menempel padanya dulu.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan fase roda berputar? _Bisa jadi, hahah.._

Sakura tidak menjawab hanya memandang sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan wajah datar sambil menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu seperti biasa."

"Aku sudah bilang kan tidak usah lakukan itu." sela Sakura. "Kau seperti tidak punya kerjaan yang lain saja."

"Memang. Aku sedang rehat untuk mengurusi urusan perusahaan." Sasuke membalas, mendongakkan dagunya karena tersulut. Amarah dibalas dengan amarah. Kesal juga lama-lama bicara dengan Sakura yang sekarang sangat tidak santai. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau aku melakukan ini lagi? Tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi, apa karena suamimu yang melarangnya? Iya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak melarangku." Sakura menjawab, nadanya kini sedikit lebih turun.

"Jadi kenapa? Sekarang kau juga tidak mau bertemu denganku? Ayah dan ibuku selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, kakakku minggat entah kemana. Si bodoh Naruto sibuk dengan istri dan pekerjaannya, sekarang kau juga tidak mau bertemu denganku. Jadi siapa manusia lain yang harus aku ajak bicara sekarang." Sasuke mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu hanya dengan satu tarikan napas, sudah pantas untuk disandingkan dengan para _rapper hip hop_ diluar sana. _Yo, yo.._

Curhat colongan seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak sampai membuat Sakura meneteskan air mata seperti saat dia menonton serial kisah drama yang kemarin berjudul _seorang pria ditinggal pacarnya, mati kesepian di jalan kehampaan_ —tapi cukuplah untuk membuat hatinya sedikit terenyuh. Sasuke itu adalah tipikal orang yang sulit sekali mengutarakan perasaannya sendiri, jika sekarang dia tanpa ragu mengatakannya sekeras itu. Berarti tingkat kesepiannya sudah taraf akhir, dia seperti benar-benar butuh teman bicara.

Berawal dari iseng-iseng untuk memperkeruh sedikit hubungan sahabat dan suaminya agar dia merasa terhibur, eh malah yang sekarang keruh justru hati, pikiran, jiwa dan raga Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke tidak tahu, harus kepada siapa lagi dia harus melarikan diri. Didepan boleh saja semua orang memandangnya sebagai si tuan muda Uchiha yang sempurna. Tapi didalam sana, ada jiwa yang digerogoti kehampaan sudah sejak dia lahir.

Sebenarnya, kejahilannya untuk membuat Sasori cemburu padanya hanyalah alasan agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan sedikit membuatnya lupa akan bebannya sendiri. Dia lelah, tapi tidak punya tempat untuk beristirahat. Memang rumahnya begitu nyaman untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk melepas lelah, tapi kini yang lelah bukan cuma tubuhnya—tapi mental dan juga...hatinya.

Melihat wajah sendu nan memelas milik sahabatnya yang sangat jarang Sakura lihat itu malah membuatnya luluh. _Lama-lama, kasihan juga ya.._

"Ada masalah dengan perusahaanmu ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya memandang penuh arti wajah sahabat _pinky_ -nya. Dan Sakura menangkap sinyal itu sebagai jawaban 'ya, dan jangan bahas itu sekarang.' Oke, dia percaya Sasuke pasti bisa mengurusnya sendiri nanti. Lalu sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membuat si Uchiha bungsu untuk tidak terlalu merasa semakin tertekan.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tidak."

Sakura mengerutkan kening lebarnya, "lalu?"

" _Arcade_."

"Deal!"

 _Here we go_. Saatnya bernostalgia, merasakan kembali keseruan yang mereka lakukan setiap pulang sekolah dulu—bermain sepuasan di Game center. Jarang sekali Sasuke meminta sesuatu yang kekanakan seperti ini, tapi Sakura pikir juga tak ada salahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _'The number you're calling is not active, please try again later.'_

"Ish..."

Sasori hampir saja ingin membanting _handphone_ -nya. Berkali-kali nelpon tapi selalu saja operator yang menjawab. Ini Sakura baru saja ganti nomor hp atau bagaimana sih. Kok dari tadi tidak aktif, Sasori jadi kesal sendiri. Apa mungkin kehabisan baterai? Atau..kemungkinan terburuknya hpnya malah hilang. Hm.

Meski begitu Sasori tak pantang menyerah, terus saja itu _ikon dial_ dia pencet berkali-kali. Untung hp jaman sekarang kebanyakan _touchscreen_ , kalau masih pakai tombol-tombol seperti hp jaman dulu mungkin sudah jebol itu tombol kali.

" _Eh, hallo?"_

Akhirnya... Yang menjawab bukan lagi si mbak-mbak operator. Sakura menjawab panggilannya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Dimana?"

Sasori bertanya _to the point_. Karena sekarang memang sudah jamnya pulang, pekerjaannya di kantor sedang tidak banyak jadi dia rasa bisa pulang bersama Sakura. Karena kan biasanya jam segini seharusnya istrinya itu memang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya juga.

" _Eng.._ _masih di rumah sakit_ _—_ _Iya, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Jadi masih di rumah sakit."_

Entah kenapa tapi Sasori merasa sepertinya Sakura agak sedikit gelagapan saat menjawab. Atau mungkin ini efek rumah sakit yang sedang ramai, dia jadi sedikit terburu-buru dan jadi sedikit gagap karena harus melayani banyak pasien.

"Begitu. Mau kujemput?"

" _Eh, tidak usah. Memang kau sudah mau pulang?"_

"Rencananya sih begitu."

" _Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Pulang saja duluan, kau pasti lelah. Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti, kuusahakan sebelum jam makan malam."_

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan jika memang kau tidak bisa pulang cepat, aku bisa makan diluar "

" _Eh, serius?"_

"Iya."

" _Kalau begitu sampai nanti."_

"Oke, sampai nanti."

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Sakura mungkin sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi Sasori memakluminya. Lalu sebuah tepukan pelan ia rasakan dari belakang. Wajah bodoh kedua rekan kerjanya menjadi objek pertama yang bisa Sasori lihat saat menoleh. Sambil memasang senyum aneh Kiba dan Deidara menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Hei, kudengar dari Ino jika proyek kalian hampir selesai." Deidara yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Lebih tepatnya tinggal peresmiannya lagi." Balas Sasori.

" _Nice_.."

"Tidak ada rencana untuk merayakannya?" kini Kiba ikut menimpali, wajahnya sumringah seperti sedang berharap menang lotre hadiah utama.

"Tidak."

Sasori sudah ingin berlalu pergi dari kedua orang tersebut, namun segera ditahan oleh Kiba yang mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasori diikuti Deidara yang memegangi bahunya. Sial, ia terkunci.

"Ayolah Sasori, kau pasti dapat bonus kan? Traktirlah kita sekali-kali. Tanggal tua nih."

Dua lawan satu. Bah. Sasori tidak mau repot dan buang-buang tenaga untuk melawan. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya pasrah, tidak tahu kemana kedua orang ini akan menggeretnya. Bonus belum sampai ditangan, tapi bau kekeringan dari dompetnya sudah tercium. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya juga sekali-kali kumpul dengan mereka, Sasori jadi tahu apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh seperti mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu. Lagian, istrinya juga masih belum pulang jadi tidak ada yang sedang menunggunya, _kan_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memang ya, jika sudah keasikan bermain waktu pun jadi berlalu begitu saja. Sangat tidak terasa. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain pada mereka—yang mungkin dianggap tidak ingat umur. Rata-rata yang datang kesini itu kebanyakan anak sekolah atau paling tidak remaja, tidak ada orang dewasa yang berpakaian rapih seperti orang kantoran ikut nimbrung main di pusat permainan seperti mereka ini. Haha. Masa bodo lah ya, yang penting semua hal dibawa _have fun_ saja.

Namun begitu, Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah harus berbohong pada suaminya saat di telpon tadi. Sebenarnya bukan niatnya untuk berbohong, tapi mengingat mereka baru saja berbaikan kemarin dan Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan akan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Sepertinya agak riskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sasori bahwa justru saat ini dia malah sedang bersama Sasuke dan menghabiskan waktu bersama..lagi. Hm.. Sakura tidak siap untuk didiamkan suaminya itu lagi sebagai reaksinya.

"Aku lelah, ayo makan." Sasuke menyudahi acara bermain mereka dan berniat mengajak Sakura untuk singgah makan dulu sebelum mereka pulang. Perutnya sudah sangat kosong dan energinya habis dipakai untuk kesana kemari mencoba berbagai _game_ yang ada. Sasuke menyadari, semakin tua umur semakin berkurang daya tahan tubuh. Dia harus sering-sering olahraga, nih.

"Aku harus segera pulang Sasuke."

"Ayolah.. Sebentar saja."

Sakura kembali hendak menolak, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang keras kepala selalu tidak merima penolakan dari siapapun. Dan tanpa memperdulikan jawaban sahabatnya, laki-laki Uchiha itu menarik tangannya menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah restoran keluarga yang masih berada dalam pusat perbelanjaan tidak jauh dari _game center_ tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu tadi. Karena berjalan dengan terseret-seret oleh Sasuke yang tidak sabaran menarik tangannya, Sakura jadi hampir menabrak orang lain sesekali saat berjalan. Parahnya, kali ini dia sampai benar-benar menabrak seseorang tepat di pintu masuk restoran—sampai membuat barang-barang orang tersebut jatuh berserakan.

"Aduhh.. Maafkan aku," Sakura meminta maaf sembari berjongkok untuk membantu memungut barang orang tersebut. "Sasuke bodoh, sudah kubilang untuk jalan pelan-pelan saja." sungutnya pada sahabatnya yang juga ikut berjongkok membantu.

"Siapa bilang kau harus buru-buru pulang." balas Sasuke.

" _Are_ , bukankah ini Sakura- _chan?"_

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengumpulkan beberapa kertas yang berserakan—kertas yang sepertinya sudah dicoreti beberapa gambar. Ia lalu mendongak, menatap orang yang menyebut namanya itu. Dan tahu siapa yang ternyata ditabraknya? Orang itu ternyata adalah sepupu sahabat karibnya—Ino dan juga merupakan salah satu teman sekantor...suaminya.

"Lihat, siapa yang kita temui."

Orang yang ternyata adalah Deidara itu berkata dengan semangat pada dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba mencelos, perutnya bergejolak seperti terhantam bongkahan batu. Tubuhnya kaku seketika dengan pandangan mata yang tertumbuk pada sepasang kaki jenjang dibalut sepatu kulit coklat dengan celana berwarna _cream_ , pandangannya lalu naik ke atas untuk melihat tubuh tegap yang kini terbalut kemeja putih dilapisi _blazer_ dongker, kemudian naik ke atas lagi menuju wajah kokoh yang kini—Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan rautnya saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, kedua mata _hazel_ itu sedang menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Tajam sekali, Sakura bahkan sampai tidak tahan menatapnya lama dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai keramik dibawahnya.

"Kiba, apa kita salah tempat?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan berat ketika mendengar suara berat itu berujar pelan. Menimbulkan sensasi getir yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kukira ini rumah sakit." nada menyindir kentara sekali dalam ucapannya.

Dan Sakura tahu betul pada siapa perkataan itu ditujukan.

"Bicara apa sih kau ini?" Laki-laki berambut coklat disebelahnya menyahut dengan tidak percaya.

"Aah.. Ya, maaf. Aku yang bodoh. Hahah.." tawanya sungguh dipaksakan dan terasa janggal. "—dan itulah alasan kenapa dengan mudah aku bisa dibohongi oleh istriku sendiri."

Tanpa memandang langsung pun Sakura sudah tahu seperti apa wajah yang dipasang orang tersebut—yang ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri, Sasori. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedang memasang wajah _foker face_ andalannya untuk menutupi rasa marah, kecewa dan..tersakiti yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sasuke yang daritadi hanya diam dan mengamati akhirnya paham juga akan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kurang lebih Sasuke dapat berspekulasi jika untuk menemaninya saat ini Sakura harus berbohong pada suaminya tentang keberadaannya. Lalu dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak hingga secara tidak terduga mereka malah bertemu disini dan menimbulkan sebuah kesalahpahaman diantara suami istri tersebut. Sasuke pikir sudah cukup dirinya untuk bermain-main, jika hubungan rumah tangga sahabatnya semakin memburuk maka itu semua akan menjadi kesalahannya. Dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang fatal itu akan lebih merepotkan lagi.

Lantas Sasuke berdiri dan hendak menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi pada suami dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yo, Sasori."

"Bangun." Sasori sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sapaan yang diberikan Sasuke. Atensinya tak lepas dari sang istri yang masih berjongkok dengan kepala tertunduk. Sakura meremas rok yang dipakainya, tidak sanggup menatap wajah suaminya.

Karena Sakura masih tak menggubris lantas Sasori maju selangkah dan dengan paksa menarik lengan wanita itu untuk membawanya berdiri. Deidara yang awalnya berada tepat di depan Sakura memilih mundur dan berdiri disamping Kiba ketika melihat tanda _warning_ yang diberikan oleh raut wajah Sasori yang sudah mulai berubah menurutnya itu.

"Dengar, Sasori- _san_. Ini karena aku yang memaksanya. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Sasuke berusaha untuk membela Sakura dari kemarahan Sasori yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menguap.

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam, "aku tidak peduli siapa yang memaksa atau siapa yang mengajak, itu urusan kalian. Tapi yang pasti..." Ia kembali memandang istrinya yang kini sudah mulai memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan wajahnya, mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi. Dan Sasori tak peduli. "...dia telah berbohong padaku saat ini."

"Sasori...aku," suara Sakura terecekat. "..maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh itu." Sasori berkata dengan nada pelan tapi menusuk. "Aku sudah bilang padamu bukan, tanpa berbohong pun aku tidak akan pernah melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan siapapun."

Sakura mengangguk, menyadari kebodohan besar yang telah dilakukannya.

" **Tidak. Perlu. Berbohong.** Sakura." Sasori menekan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Karena aku benci orang yang berbohong padaku. Dan mulai sekarang... Terserah kau ingin melakukan apapun atau sedang bersama siapapun. Karena aku, tidak akan peduli lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu ia melepas lengan Sakura dengan kasar lalu berbalik pergi. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan kedua temannya apalagi panggilan istrinya yang memohon padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana nasib makan malam kita? Aishh..." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, otak standarnya tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sudahlah, lain kali saja." Deidara berbisik pada Kiba. Menyadari jika ada situasi yang lebih gawat dan runyam daripada kegawatan dari perut mereka yang sedang berbunyi-bunyi nyaring saat ini. Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam saat dua orang lain yang ada didepan mereka berlalu untuk mengejar kepergian rekan kantor mereka barusan.

Sakura mengejar suaminya diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya walau sama sekali tak dihiraukan Sasori yang terus saja berjalan dengan cepat.

"Sasori, tolong. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Ia berhasil mengejar Sasori dan menangkap tangannya tepat sebelum laki-laki itu akan masuk ke mobilnya—yang langsung di tepisnya dengan cepat. Sasori tertawa sinis.

"Sekarang kutanya, pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku saat kau akan membohongiku? Tidak, bukan. Jadi, kenapa aku harus repot-repot mempertimbangkan alasanmu itu?" Sasori membuka pintu mobilnya, sesaat sebelum masuk dia kembali berucap dengan dingin. "Simpan semua omong kosong itu untuk dirimu sendiri karena aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya."

Lalu mobil putih itu melaju cepat, berlalu dari areal parkiran meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

Wah.. Luar biasa. Sasuke tidak mengira jika akan jadi serumit ini. Kelakuan isengnya benar-benar membawa malapetaka. Ini tidak lagi mengasikkan karena malah semakin memberikan beban baru pada hidupnya yang memang sudah punya banyak beban. Hhh. Bodoh sekali. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang terlihat memprihatinkan begitu, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke tambah merasa bersalah.

Dia juga baru menyadari jika sahabatnya itu memang sudah memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat pada suaminya itu, Sasuke mengira jika mereka hanya menikah karena terpaksa tapi siapa yang tahu jika perasaan keduanya tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Semoga saja ini tidak akan membawa mereka pada sesuatu yang dinamakan perpisahan—Hhh.. Jangan sampai deh, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya nanti dicap sebagai orang brengsek perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

"Aku antar kau pulang ya?"

Sakura tidak menyahut, namun tetap menurut saat Sasuke menggiringnya menuju mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

Sakura hampir terhenyak dalam tidurnya yang tak nyaman di sofa ruang tengah jika saja suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka tidak menyentaknya hingga kembali sadar. Matanya yang telah sayu dan sedikit lengket memandang sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit—hampir tengah malam, sebelum menjejakkan langkahnya yang berat ke ruang depan. Mendapati sang suami yang untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi pulang larut malam.

"Kau baru pulang?" suara lembutnya menyapa, namun yang didapatinya kini hanya udara kosong. Karena orang yang disapanya hanya berlalu begitu saja melewatinya. Hingga seolah-olah Sakura yang teronggok didepannya saat ini hanyalah bagai debu tak kasat mata yang tidak terlihat dan pantas untuk diabaikan.

Wanita musim semi itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Keadaan seperti ini sudah berlangsung lebih dari tiga hari. Sakura sudah mencoba beribu-ribu cara untuk meminta maaf atau bersusah payah melakukan segala hal agar Sasori dapat menggubris ucapannya, namun nihil. Laki-laki itu tetap saja mengabaikannya, mengacuhkan dan selalu menghindarinya. Seperti saat ini, entah apa yang dilakukannya diluar sana, Sasori selalu pulang larut malam belakangan ini lalu pergi bahkan sebelum Sakura sendiri bangun. Hingga intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin hari semakin berkurang. Jika Sakura tidak menunggunya pulang mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu seharian penuh. Meskipun bertemu sekalipun, Sakura hanya akan diacuhkan apapun yang ia lakukan.

Ia tidak menyangka jika begitu sulitnya untuk memperbaiki keadaan mereka saat ini. Oke, dia akui kali ini dia memang benar-benar salah dan kesalahannya memang cukup besar. Namun, tidak bisakah Sasori memberikannya kesempatan yang lain?

"Kau mau makan malam? Kusiapkan ya?"

Manik hazel yang terlihat lelah itu tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan manik emerald milik Sakura, meski detik berikutnya langsung dialihkan ke tempat lain.

Sasori tak menjawab, hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya melepas jas yang dipakainya. Lalu Sakura hendak membantunya namun dia lebih dulu menghindar. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan kesabaran yang mungkin masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Kemudian menyusul jejak sang suami.

Saat telah memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Sasori yang sedang berdiri didepan lemari tengah melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lain ia pakai untuk memegang _tab_. Sakura menghampirinya dan dari arah belakang Sasori ia bisa membaca berita yang sedang ditampilkan dalam _tab_ yang dipegangnya tersebut—yang sedang menampilkan berita penginapan tradisional kelas internasional yang baru saja diresmikan.

"Apa itu penginapan yang menjadi proyekmu?"

Sasori yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura dibelakangnya langsung mematikan layar tabnya kemudian melempar benda canggih tersebut asal ke atas kasur, lalu hendak melanjutkan aktifitasnya melepas kemeja di kamar mandi sekalian melepas penat di bawah kucuran air shower yang segar alias mandi. Ia berbalik lalu kembali melewati sosok istrinya itu yang masih berusaha dengan sabar untuk mendapat atensinya.

Lagi-lagi merasa diabaikan, Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela napas dengan kasar. Cukup. Ia sudah berada di ambang batas. Jika Sasori ingin marah, ia sangat siap menerima amukan suaminya itu dan Sakura rasa itu lebih baik daripada harus diacuhkan dan dianggap tidak ada seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan?"

Pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat langkah Sasori menjadi terhenti. Sakura melangkah mendekatinya kembali, menarik tangan laki-laki itu agar mau berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf padamu tapi kau terus saja marah padaku dengan cara mendiamkanku, mengabaikan dan mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kan? Kalau kau mau marah, marah saja sepuasmu. Tapi jangan begini." Sakura meninggikan nada suaranya.

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya. Tunggu dulu, apa sekarang wanita musim semi itu malah balik marah padanya.

"Jangan memulai, Sakura. Aku lelah."

"Lalu apalagi? Mau sampai kapan amarahmu reda? Sampai kapan egomu itu bisa turun?"

Sasori memandang wanita didepannya dengan wajah tak percaya, "apa kau bilang? Memang salah siapa kau pikir, hah?!" kini ia juga ikutan meninggikan suaranya. Merasa terpancing.

"Memang benar ini salahku, karena itulah marah padaku. Kau kesal padaku? Tampar aku, biarkan emosimu itu tersalurkan." Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Sasori lalu mengarahkannya pada wajahnya yang tentu langsung ditepis oleh suaminya itu dengan kasar.

"CUKUP!"

Semarah-marahnya Sasori pada seseorang ia tidak akan menggunakan kekerasan sebisa mungkin, apalagi untuk seorang wanita. Ia menyisihkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya dengan kasar, kepalanya yang memang sedang berdenyut kini bertambah parah. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya beberapa saat dan itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sakura yang berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihatnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sakura mendekat dan hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh suaminya dengan menyentuh keningnya namun lagi-lagi Sasori hanya menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Lihat, kau bahkan seperti tidak sudi aku menyentuhmu." kini segaris air meluncur bebas dari bola mata emerald yang biasanya bening itu kini terlihat sedikit keruh. Sakura mengusap pipinya dengan kasar, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang mungkin tersisa. "Tidakkah kau begitu kejam?"

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu." Sasori menjawab dengan dingin.

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana sekarang?"

"Instropeksi diri dan...jangan menggangguku untuk saat ini." Sasori berkata tanpa memandang wajah istrinya yang kini sudah agak kacau.

"Oke, jika itu yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu untuk beberapa saat kedepan atau mengganggumu lagi."

Laki-laki Akasuna itu tak membalas apapun. Hingga itu berarti sebuah sinyal bagi Sakura untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sakura berlalu meninggalkan suaminya yang masih bergeming pada posisinya.

Setelah bunyi pintu yang samar-samar terdengar dari arah luar, Sasori memejamkan matanya sembari menghela napas pelan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi mereka agar dapat meredakan emosi masing-masing..

 _...Untuk saat ini_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cemburu? Omong kosong."

"Faktanya, dari gejala yang kau paparkan barusan diagnosa yang kuberikan mengarah pada hal tersebut."

Sasori menggeplak kepala Kiba menggunakan koran pagi yang barusan selesai dia baca. Jengah melihat si laki-laki bermarga Inuzuka itu berlagak bagai seorang dokter handal yang tengah mendiagnosis pasiennya.

"Tidak usah sok tahu."

"Lho, ya. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya." Kiba berkata sambil mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya. Sakit juga, _man.._ Pagi-pagi bukannya dikasih sarapan gratis malah dapet geplakan maut dari si rekan kerja. "Benar ya, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Kau boleh saja pintar dalam segala hal, kecuali satu."

"Apa?"

"Percintaan."

Sasori memberikan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Halah, sok paling paham aja si Kiba, buktinya sampai sekarang masih jomblo juga..ups.

"Masa' hal seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti. Kau merasa selalu kesal setiap laki-laki itu dekat dengan istrimu, kan? Dan kau sangat marah saat tahu istrimu berbohong hanya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. _It's Jeolus, mate_." Kiba dengan logat Inggrinya yang medok. Sasori gatal ingin mengayunkan tangannya kembali tapi dia tahan.

"Aku marah karena merasa dibohongi."

"Yap. Disamping itu kau marah karena istrimu masih saja bertemu dengan laki-laki sahabatnya itu tanpa memberitahumu lebih dulu."

"Itu karena kami telah sepakat."

"Dan atas dasar apa kau mengajukan kesepakatan itu?"

"Atas dasar moralitas. Seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami seharusnya tidak bertemu laki-laki lain tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya."

"Tapi dia bukan orang asing untuk istrimu, kan?"

"Laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki."

 _Hell, yeah._ Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan. Baru ingat kalau sejak kapan seorang Akasuna Sasori akan mengalah dalam sebuah perdebatan.

"Terserah ya, intinya menurutku itulah akar permasalahan kalian."

"Aku tidak bertanya pendapatmu."

"..."

Dengan tingkat emosi yang hampir meluap Kiba melemparkan apapun benda didekatnya pada Sasori. "Lalu untuk apa kau cerita padaku, sialan!"

Sasori tentu saja dapat menghindari lemparan pena dari Kiba. "Itu karena aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaaanmu yang mengganggu itu."

"Ishh.. Kau ini." Kiba gemas sekali, gemas ingin sekali mencekik leher rekan kerjanya itu. "Yah, yah terserahlah. Kau minta ataupun tidak tapi sebagai teman kusarankan kau untuk segera berbaikan dengan istrimu."

Belum Sasori akan menjawab, bunyi 'brakk' keras terdengar dari belakang mereka. Sesosok laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna gelap memasuki ruangan dengan wajah kecut nan masam seperti orang yang nahan bok—eh, maksudnya seperti orang yang menahan amarah.

Kiba seketika menarik kalender lipat diujung meja untuk memastikan sesuatu. Hari ini tanggal 25 bulan ketiga, oh oke memang sudah memasuki fase tanggal tua. Tapi kan, proyek besar yang sudah mereka kerjakan sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu baru saja selesai, pekerjaan lain juga belum masuk _deadline_ nya. Jadi apa pasal yang membuat bos mereka itu misuh-misuh tidak jelas di pagi hari begini.

"Oi, kau."

Sai berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua bawahannya. Jalannya cepat sekali sampai Kiba merutuk dalam hati karena tidak sempat kabur.

"Apa?" balas Sasori dengan ketus. _Mood_ nya sejak awal memang sudah tidak bagus. Jadi jika ada yang memancing untuk berantem, hayu sini dia terima dengan senang hati. Baku hantam memang pelepas beban yang efektif.

"Katakan.."

Sai menggebrak meja kerja Sasori membuat ujung bibir laki-laki berambut merah itu berkedut tak suka. _Apasih datang-datang main gebrak-gebrak._ Kiba menelan ludah gugup, melirik rekan kerjanya yang kini menunjukkan wajah tak mengenakkan. Kakinya sudah pasang mode kuda-kuda, siap melerai ataupun kabur—jika keadaan tak memungkinkan.

"Kau.." Sai menggeram pelan.

Sasori menatapnya dengan tajam, kepalan tangan siap dibawah meja. Siap membalas apapun serangan yang akan datang.

"..Kau ...Punya ide bagaimana membuat.."

..agar wanita tidak lagi marah?"

 _Gubrak_.

Kiba jatuh terjengkang bung. Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat diluar ekspektasi. Sasori menatap atasannya itu kini dengan pandangan aneh.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Sai berkata dengan ketus.

"Wanita mana yang kau maksud?"

"Pacarku."

"HAH?! Kau apa?"

Kiba berseru heboh selepas bangkit dari keterjengkangannya. Tunggu. Dia baru membersihkan telinganya tadi pagi, jadi dia tidak mungkin salah dengar, 'kan? Pacar dia bilang? Oh, Tuhan. Wanita mana yang memiliki nasib sesial itu.

"Siapa?" Sasori berusaha tetap kalem meski sama terkejutnya dengan Kiba.

"Yamanaka."

"..."

 **Prank!**

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah adegan dramatisir yang membuat asam lambung naik seketika karena eneg saat dilihat bagi Sasori dan Kiba. Dimana setelah menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya Deidara yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari jauh berlari kecil kearah mereka kini dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang melayang diudara karena dibawa lari yang menambah kesan melankolis.

Huekkk. Menjijikan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasori sependapat dengan Kiba.

"Sai- _sama_ , kenapa kau tega menghancurkan hidup sepupuku? Kenapa? Kenapahhh?" Deidara menarik kerah jas Sai sambil sok-sok nangis bombay.

Sudut bibir Sai berkedut jengkel, "Sial. Menjauh dariku laki-laki tak karuan." obsidian kelamnya seolah mengatakan bahwa 'jangan sentuh aku atau kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi besok.'

Lantas Deidara mundur tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Yamanaka? Maksudmu, Ino- _san_?" Sasori bertanya saat keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Ada orang yang bermarga sama selain dia disekitar kita?"

Sasori melirik Deidara—ah ya. Kasus Ino dan Deidara sama dengan kasusnya dan Gaara. Mereka sepupu tapi beda marga.

"Tidak."

"Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana? Kau..tidak mengancamnya untuk berpacaran denganmu, kan?" kali ini Kiba yang bersuara.

Sai meliriknya sengit. Kiba hanya menelan ludah. Ia berdecak kesal sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Justru dia yang pada awalnya memaksaku untuk berpacaran."

"... Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

Ino berdecak kesal. Sakura tuh ya, sudah tahu mulut sedang penuh dengan makanan bisa-bisanya berteriak begitu. Kena muncratan makanannya kan menjijikan. Wajah cantik Ino di pagi hari yang cerah ini jadi ternoda.

"Aishh.. Kau ini. Telan dulu makananmu telan! Menjijikan."

"Kau...bagaimana bisa?" Sakura dengan segera menelan nasinya tanpa mengunyahnya lagi.

"Ya bisalah, tinggal bilang aku suka padanya dan tanya ayo kita pacaran. Terus saat dia bilang oke. Jadian deh." Ino menaikkan kedua bahunya santai.

"Semudah itu?"

"Yap."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sekaligus salut. "Wah, wah.." ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengabaikan sarapannya—ia jadi tidak punya selera lagi. "Jadi, Shimura Sai adalah laki-laki ideal yang selama ini kau cari?"

Ino menggeleng, "tidak juga. Jauh malah."

"Heee.. Jadi untuk apa kau selama ini sok-sok membuat list tipe laki-laki ideal dan idaman yang kau cari."

"Kau tahu.." Ino mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura sambil berbisik pelan, padahal mereka sekarang sedang ada di ruang makan apartemen Ino. Hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi tidak usah sok waspada begitu seharusnya, _sih_. "Itu hanya kamuflase."

"Kamuflase?"

"Hm, untuk menutupi ketidakmampuanku mencari pasangan yang tepat. Hahaha." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Ino tertawa sendiri.

Sakura hanya memandangnya aneh, karena ia sendiri bingung dimana letak hal lucu yang membuat Ino tiba-tiba tertawa begitu. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan jatuh cinta membuat kewarasan sahabatnya itu jadi sedikit bergeser.

"Apa menurutmu dia orang yang tepat?" Sakura kembali bertanya setelahnya.

Ino lagi-lagi mengedikkan bahunya, " _who know?_ " lalu berkata sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi, sifat _tsundere_ nya benar-benar menarik. Menggodanya adalah hal yang mengasikkan." kali ini dia terkikik geli.

Wah, bener nih. Habis ini ingatkan Sakura untuk membuat janji dengan rekan sejawatnya yang berspesialis kejiwaan untuk merawat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Mengerikan." Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Ha? Apa?" tanya Ino yang ternyata mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura berkata cepat sembari mengambil satu buah jeruk.

"Oh, ya? Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

Wanita musim semi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, "hari ini aku izin tidak enak badan."

Ino menghela napas pelan. Kurang lebih dia tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi sahabatnya itu karena tadi malam setelah Sakura tiba-tiba saja menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang tak karuan, wanita yang sebelum menikah bermarga Haruno itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan meminta untuk menginap di apartemennya untuk beberapa saat. Karena jika Sakura pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, dia takut masalah mereka malah jadi merembet kemana-mana, malah tambah repot nantinya. Dan tentu sebagai sahabat yang baik dan budiman, Ino tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hei, kata orang pertengkaran diantara suami dan istri itu akan memperkuat ikatan kalian, lho."

"Kuharap begitu." Sakura membalas dengan lesu.

Melihat Sakura yang biasanya cerewet kini hanya bisa tertunduk tak bersemangat membuat Ino jadi sedikit gemas, ia mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya itu sambil berkata, "Pagi yang cerah sudah berdandan solek, pergi ke salon untuk menata rambut.."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran mendengar perkataan Ino yang agak tidak nyambung dan aneh itu.

"...karena pada dasarnya kau memang jelek, jadi tambah jelek saat cemberut. Senyum dikit dong." Ino menarik pipi Sakura untuk membuatnya tersenyum dengan paksa.

Oohh.. Ternyata yang tadi itu pantun toh. Mau tidak mau Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang berusaha menghiburnya dengan cara yang aneh menurutnya itu.

"Apasih, dasar tidak jelas. Hahah..."

"Biarin. Blergh... Yang penting sekarang kau tertawa." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Inilah seharusnya guna sahabat, selalu ada disaat kita susah maupun senang. Sakura seharusnya bersyukur, meski begini-begini Ino adalah sahabatnya yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan ada untuknya.

" _Don't worry._ Aku yakin dia akan menjemputmu dan kalian akan segera berbaikan." Ino berucap dengan penuh keyakinan yang menggebu-gebu setelahnya.

"Maunya sih begitu, hahah.." Sakura hanya menanggapi ucapan Ino tersebut dengan tawa hambarnya. Ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa Ino bisa seyakin itu, padahal dia sendiri sudah pesimis apakah Sasori akan memaafkannya atau tidak.

"Mau taruhan?" Ino mengacungkan kelima jarinya.

"Taruhan?"

"Ya, jika dalam hitungan kelima bel pintu berbunyi kau harus membelikanku produk terbaru dari brand fashion terkenal, oke? Lima... Empat..." Ino mulai menghitung sembari menutup jarinya satu persatu sesuai hitungannya.

"Hei—apa yang—kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tiga.. Dua.."

"Tunggu dulu Ino—aku.."

"Sa...tu."

Ting.. Tong.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melongo. Ini sahabatnya punya bakat jadi cenayang apa gimana, sih. Tiba-tiba ngajak taruhan dengan hal aneh dan ternyata beneran terjadi itu ceritanya gimana coba. Terheran-heran Sakura jadinya.

"Taruhan lagi, kalau yang muncul didepan sana adalah orang yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini maka kau harus mentraktirku _trip_ satu minggu ke okinawa saat musim panas nanti."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja!"

Ino dan berbagai tingkah anehnya pagi ini benar-benar membuat Sakura tak habis pikir. Apa-apaan menodongnya taruhan yang tak masuk akal begitu. Lagian, orang yang sedang Sakura pikirkan memang Ino tau siapa.

"Memang siapa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Tanya Sakura menantang.

"Memang siapa orang yang daritadi kita bicarakan?" bukannya menjawab Ino malah balik bertanya. Ia menunjukkan wajah yang tak kalah sengak.

Cih. Seratus persen Sakura yakin kali ini tebakan Ino pasti salah. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan untuk memastikan bahwa taruhan konyol Ino dan harapannya untuk dibayari liburan harus pupus karena mustahil orang yang ada di depan pintu sana itu adalah...

"EH?!"

...Suaminya.

"Sasori—bagaimana.."

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh kebelakang mendapati Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang hpnya yang menunjukkan ruang obrolan dari aplikasi chattingan antara dirinya dan Sasori.

"Sasori bertanya padaku melalui pesan apa kau ada diapartemenku. Dan dia memastikan kau masih disini lima menit yang lalu saat sudah ada diparkiran. Heheheh..." Ino menjelaskan sambil cengengesan. Merasa bangga karena berhasil menjebak sahabatnya.

"Kau.."

Sakura meringis jengkel melihatnya. Ingin sekali melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di nakas sampingnya, namun belum melakukan apapun tangan kanannya sudah digenggam seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Ino- _san_ , terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan." Sasori berucap cepat sebelum dengan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dan membawa istrinya itu pergi dengannya.

Di belakang sana, Sakura masih bisa mendengar Ino membalas perkataan Sasori dengan ucapan, "santai saja." kemudian berteriak untuk dirinya, "Hei, Saki! Jangan lupa brand fashion terbarunya dan trip ke Okinawa yaa.. Hahahaha..."

Sialan Ino. Jangan harap dia akan memberikannya semudah itu. Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam mobil, dua orang yang berada didalamnya hanya sediam-diaman saja. Sakura sendiri bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sejak menarik dirinya dari apartemen Ino sampai mereka masuk kedalam mobil sekalipun Sasori tak sedikipun membuka suaranya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa suaminya itu masih marah padanya? Jika memang begitu lalu kenapa dia harus repot-repot menjemputnya.

Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu. Jalan yang mereka lalui ini sepertinya berlawanan dari arah rumah mereka.

"Sasori, ini bukan jalan kerumah, kukira." Sakura berucap setelah memberanikan dirinya sendiri.

"Memang bukan." Jawab Sasori cepat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana?"

"Bandara."

"Bandara?" Sakura tak salah dengar kan? Untuk apa mereka ke sana. Ada seseorang yang harus dijemput, kah? Atau..

"Kita yang pergi." Sasori berkata seolah tahu apa pertanyaan yang sedang berputat-putar di kepala istrinya itu. "...ke London. Kita akan ke London." sambungnya.

He?

"APA?"

Tolonglah. Kenapa pagi ini orang disekitarnya selalu membuat Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Tadi Ino, dengan deklarasi hubungannya dan taruhan konyolnya. Sekarang suaminya mengatakan mereka akan pergi ke London—Luar Negeri?! Tanpa persiapan apapun seperti ini? Yang benar saja.. Jangan bercanda.

"Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

Sasori menghentikan mobilnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati wajah istrinya yang kini sedang memandangnya bingung sekaligus shock.

"Begini, satu jam yang lalu paman Kazuto menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa nenek sedang sakit. Kelihatannya cukup parah, dia minta ingin bertemu dengan kita jadi kuputuskan kita pergi hari ini juga." Sasori berusaha menjelaskan.

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu_ _—_ _ini masih pagi, karyawan lain masih belum banyak yang datang_ _—_ _meredakan keterkejutan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sai memandang ketiganya satu-persatu._

 _"Jadi bagaimana, punya solusi tidak?"_

 _"Tunggu dulu," Kiba orang pertama yang kembali membuka suara diantara Sasori dan Deidara. "Kau tiba-tiba saja bilang pacaran dengan Yamanaka-san, lalu kau juga bilang malah dia yang memaksamu.. Itu bagaimana ceritanya, sih? Kukira kalian hanya bekerja sama untuk suatu proyek besar, tapi ternyata ada udang dibalik batu ya? Wahh.. Tidak beres nih." cerocos Kiba._

 _"Sudah bacotnya?" Sai bertanya sekaligus memperlihatkan senyum palsunya_ _—_ _yang justru terlihat mengerikan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Apalagi bagi mereka yang paham watak laki-laki bermarga Shimura itu. "Harus sekali kuceritakan bagaimana kronologis kejadian sampai kami bisa jadi pacaran?"_

 _"Yah..Itu sih jika kau tidak keberatan." Kiba menggaruk pipinya yang tidak ada bentol atau rasa gatal apapun. Yaa, pengen aja gitu garuk-garuk._

 _"Maaf, aku keberatan."_

 _Siapapun bisa menduga jawaban itu. Dasar Kiba nya saja yang buang-buang waktu menanyakan hal itu._

 _"Yah, yah. Terserah deh, bagaimana kalian bisa jadian. Tapi bisa kutebak jika yang nembak duluan pastilah Ino-san." kali ini Sasori yang angkat bicara untuk menengahi._

 _"Kok tahu?"_

 _"Yaiyalah, secara dilihat dari sifatmu yang gengsian setengah mampus. Para wanita pasti minggat duluan sebelum kau sempat mengajak mereka pacaran karena sudah kau hina-dinakan duluan sebelumnya." Kalau soal begini, Sasori sudah paham sampai ke akar-akarnya. Percuma saja mereka sudah kenal lama dan Sasori hampir selalu berada didekat Sai jika dia tidak bisa memahami laki-laki Shimura itu._

 _"Sialan kau."_

 _"Jadi, sekarang masalahnya kenapa dia marah padamu?"_

 _"Hanya karena masalah sepele. Dia tiba-tiba saja marah hanya karena aku tidak membalas pesan-pesannya. Kekanakan sekali, memang dia pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang harus diurus."_

 _Kiba geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya sedangkan Deidara berbela sungkawa pada sepupunya. Kasihan sekali, sudah susah punya pacar eh sekalinya dapat malah yg model begini._

 _Sasori sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, namun harus terhenti karena handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia bergumam 'sebentar' pada Sai yang menunggu tanggapannya sebelum mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari pamannya yang ada di London._

 _"Nee, Ji-san?"_

 _"Sasori.." Suara diseberang sana memanggilnya dengan suara rendah, terdengar seperti ada yang tidak beres._

 _"Ya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

 _"Obaa-san mu, Sasori.."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Keadaannya cukup parah saat ini. Katanya dia ingin sekali melihatmu dan Sakura."_

 _"Hah? Apa Obaa-san sakit?"_

 _"Iya, paman minta kau segeralah kesini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."_

 _"Baik, baik. Tenang saja, sekarang juga aku akan bersiap untuk kesana. Ji-san tenanglah, oke?"_

 _"Oke, tolong ya Sasori. Jika kalian sudah sampai di London, kabari paman. Nagato akan menjemput kalian di bandara."_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Sasori menutup teleponnya, kemudian memandang Sai yang daritadi ternyata masih menunggu jawabannya._

 _"Hei, bisakah aku ambil jatah cutiku sekarang?"_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _"Nenekku sakit dan aku harus segera ke London."_

 _"Berapa hari?"_

 _"Untuk saat ini mungkin tiga hari, atau bisa saja bertambah sewaktu-waktu jika keadaan mendesak."_

 _"Oke, untuk sekarang ku acc tiga hari."_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Dan dengan segera Sasori akan melesat keluar ruangan, jika saja suara Sai tidak menginterupsi langkahnya._

 _"Oi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya."_

 _"Untuk itu, tanyakan saja pada Kiba. Katanya dia ahli di bidang itu." setelah mengatakan itu pada Sai, Sasori lalu beralih pada Deidara. "Hei, Dei. Bisakah kau bantu aku?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _Dan keduanya pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan wajah Kiba yang sudah berkerut-kerut, keringat dingin sudah mengucur begitu saja dari dahinya. Siapa yang tidak ngeri ditinggal berdua saja dengan macan yang bertempramen tak stabil yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mengamuk. Sialan kedua temannya itu, Kiba kan masih pengen hidup lebih lama lagi._

 _Sai memandang satu-satunya orang yang tersisa, "Nah, Inuzuka. Mari kita lihat seberapa bergunanya kau."_

 _Kiba menelan ludahnya gugup. Sungguh, ini lebih bikin gugup dan takut daripada saat pertama kali interview dulu. Berdoa saja dia tidak dipecat hanya gara-gara salah bicara atau skenario terburuk lainnya... Jangan sampai, deh._

 _Flashback end._

"Chiyo _Obaa-san_ sakit?"

Atas pertanyaannya itu Sakura hanya mendapati anggukan dari suaminya. Dan dia juga menyadari saat ini Sasori mau berbicara lagi padanya dan bersikap seperti saat sebelum mereka bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin ini efek dari pikirannya yang sedang bercabang. Meski begitu setidaknya Sakura merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pakaian kita—dan mungkin beberapa perlengkapan yang lain."

"Aku sempat pulang sebentar tadi, kumasukkan beberapa pakaianmu dan milikku seperlunya dulu. Jika memang mendesak kita bisa beli disana. Dan ini passportmu."

Sasori menyerahkan passport milik Sakura sembari memberikan kode—yang sayangnya tidak di mengerti oleh wanita itu.

"Hm?"

"Turun. Kita sudah sampai."

"Ap—Oh!" benar. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di bandara narita.

"Pesawat kita lima belas menit lagi, ayo cepat."

Sasori dengan gerakan cepat langsung turun dari mobilnya dan segera mengambil koper mereka yang ada di bagasi belakang.

"Lho, mobilmu bagaimana?"

"Dei sudah duluan kesini untuk membeli tiket kita, dia ada didalam. Aku minta tolong dia untuk bawa mobilku pulang nanti."

"Oh..oke."

"Ayo cepat."

Wajah Sasori terlihat begitu gelisah dan tidak tenang. Sangat berbeda dari dia yang biasanya selalu santai dan tenang. Mungkin dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan neneknya. Wajar saja, bagi Sasori neneknya adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya karena telah merawat dan membesarkannya sejak ia kecil. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya akan terjadinya hal-hal yang buruk pada seseorang yang berharga untuknya wajar saja membuatnya bersikap begini.

Dan entah karena sedang panik atau apa, ia tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura bahkan sampai mereka sudah duduk didalam pesawat.

Sakura yang tidak pernah melihat Sasori yang sekhawatir itu hanya bisa membalas genggamannya sambil sesekali mengelus pelan punggung tangan suaminya.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Chiyo _Obaa-san_ akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Aku harap begitu." dan Sasori menjawabnya dengan nada pelan. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Lalu setelahnya, keduanya tenggelam dalam deru mesin pesawat yang samar-samar terdengar. Transportasi udara tersebut kemudian perlahan tapi pasti sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan tanah.

Sakura ikut memejamkan matanya juga, sembari berdoa dalam hati semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang sedang menanti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Aah... akhirnya bisa update juga. serius deh, nyelesaian satu chap ini aja susahnya bikin mampus. Susah ngumpulin mood+idenya itu lho HAHA. Dan sebenernya ini kelarnya kemaren sih, cuma sengaja aja upnya hari ini secara tanggal pertama di tahun baru y kan hehhe. dan gue juga mau ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru _minna-san_ (/^o^)/

Oh, iya thanks a lot buat yang tetep nungguin ini cerita gaje dan yg udah support:) karena inget kalian gue selalu berusaha untuk keep writing meski sementok apapun itu:') untuk selanjutnya mohon bersabar yha kawan, orang sabar pasti disayang Tuhan dan doi kok/Eh?/ hahahha.. pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat semuanya:) See u in the next chap yaaa~

 _ **Palembang, 01-01-20.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**London, 09:14 a.m.**

Sakura yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara terheran-heran dan terkaget-kaget, membelalakan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka—tunggu, gayanya tidak senorak itu ya. Kalau bagian terheran dan terkaget ya bolehlah, karena memang itu kenyataannya sekarang. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan tiba saatnya dia menginjakkan kaki di negeri yang menganut sistem kerajaan ini—yah meskipun di Jepang juga menganut sistem kerajaan, _sih_. Tapi kan beda _vibe_.

Sebenarnya dari kecil Sakura tuh memang sudah punya mimpi untuk bisa pergi ke Inggris. Karena dia itu penggemar berat salah satu film terkenal yang berasal dari negara tersebut, itu lho film yang mengangkat tema tentang penyihir. Suasana dunia sihir yang diusung film tersebut benar-benar menyihir Sakura kecil dan membuatnya berkeinginan untuk merasakan juga atmosfirnya. Kastil-kastil tua yang otentik, jalanan yang diapit gedung tinggi yang terbuat dari batu-batu tua serta suasana yang memang agak gelap dari kota London sendiri. Tapi yah, namanya juga keinginan dan mimpi kala masih kecil. Saat sudah dewasa dan sibuk dengan setumpuk aktivitas akhirnya dia sendiri lupa akan hal itu. Dan siapa yang sangka, dengan cara begini kenangan dan mimpi masa kecilnya terangkat kembali dan malah jadi kenyataan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rahasia dunia ini akan membawamu kemana. Hh.

Saat menoleh ke kanan dia mendapati suaminya sudah berdiri disampingnya lagi selepas berbicara ditelepon dengan kakak sepupunya yang akan menjemput mereka. Wajahnya masih menujukkan rasa gusar yang kentara, meski memang tidak sepanik sebelumnya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang _obaa-san?"_ Sakura bertanya dengan lembut.

Sasori menggeleng dengan masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan didepan sana. "entahlah. Saat kutanya, Nagato- _nii_ hanya berkata tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Mari berasumsi jika keadaannya lebih baik, oke?"

"Kuharap begitu." Sasori menjawab kembali dengan nada yang lebih pelan kali ini.

Dalam upaya untuk menenangkan dan menyalurkan dukungannya, yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah menggenggam tangan suaminya. Tidak ada penolakan, Sasori bahkan mengeratkan genggamannya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, sebuah mobil _porsche_ hitam berhenti didepan mereka dengan kaca jendela yang terbuka menampilkan laki-laki yang kira-kira memiliki umur lebih tua dari mereka beberapa tahun dengan warna surai yang sama dengan Sasori.

"Hei, ayo masuklah."

Dan tanpa banyak berkata mereka berdua memasuki mobil tersebut. Kemudian detik berikutnya mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan areal _London Hothrow Airport_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **Note:** Apapun merk, nama tempat atau suatu judul film lain yang ada di cerita tidak bertujun untuk comercial/promosi apapun ya. Murni hanya sebatas konten dalam cerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **9 [Part 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Butuh waktu kurang dari satu jam bagi mereka untuk tiba dirumah pamannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasori tidak terlalu banyak bicara justru hanya istri dan kakak sepupunya saja yang terlibat beberapa obrolan. Dia terlalu lelah dan hanya menanggapi ala kadarnya saja jika memang pendapatnya diperlukan dua orang lain dalam mobil tersebut. Jujur saja dalam waktu dua belas jam perjalanan mereka dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Meski matanya terpejam dari awal pesawat mulai terbang sampai _landing_ tapi dia tetap tidak bisa terlelap dalam tidur. Jadi wajar saja jika kini energinya lumayan menipis.

Namun, setelah sudah hampir sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Sasori baru menyadari suatu hal. "Hei, Nagato- _nii_. Kita akan langsung ke rumah?"

"Kau baru sadar?" Nagato bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Memang kau pikir kita akan kemana?"

"Apa _Obaa-san_ tidak dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Nagato tidak menjawab dengan suaranya, laki-laki yang hampir berumur kepala tiga di tahun depan itu hanya menggeleng singkat. Lalu menghentikan mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik. Halamannya tidak terlalu luas namun cukuplah untuk ditanami dua pohon bonsai berukuran sedang di kanan dan kiri jalan menuju undakan pintu depan. Rumah yang berbentuk simetris dan memiliki dua lantai itu jika dikatakan kecil sepertinya tidak cocok namun jika dikatakan megah—ya tidak juga. Sedang-sedang sajalah.

"Masuk saja duluan, nanti kubawakan barang-barang kalian."

"Terima kasih, _nii-san_."

Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari kakak sepupunya Sasori turun dari mobil dan dengan langkah yang lebar namun konstan membawanya menuju pintu depan diikuti Sakura yang agak berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar langkahnya. Heran deh, suaminya itu tidak sedang berlari tapi nyusulnya butuh kerja keras, resiko kaki pendek ya begini.

Saat sudah sampai di ruang depan, mereka mendapati paman Sasori—Akasuna Kazuto tengah duduk di sofa sembari membaca koran paginya. Lho, santai sekali seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya karena heran.

 _"Ji-san?"_

Panggilannya itu membuat Kazuto sedikit tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya menuju pada keponakannya yang baru datang dan sedang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau sudah sampai Sasori?" ia melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura yang masih terdiam di pintu depan. "... dan Sakura- _chan_?"

"Hallo, _ji-san_. Lama tidak bertemu." Sakura tersenyum sembari membungkuk singkat. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menjawab 'ya' pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Dimana _obaa-san_? Apa keadaannya sudah lebih baik? Kenapa _ji-san_ tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Belum sempat pamannya menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi darinya itu, sebuah suara tongkat yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar dari lantai atas dan perlahan tapi pasti sosok neneknya muncul menuruni tangga dengan pelan.

"Apa itu Sasori dan Sakura? Kalian sudah datang?" suara Chiyo _baa-san_ begitu nyaring dan lantang, sangat tidak menunjukkan keadaan orang yang sedang sakit apapun.

Melihat nenek mertuanya yang terlihat sehat bugar begitu membuat Sakura sedikit kaget namun juga lega. Ia kemudian melihat ekspresi suaminya yang hanya terdiam sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik neneknya yang melangkah sampai tangga terakhir tanpa kesulitan apapun, lalu detik berikutnya kembali beralih pada pamannya dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

" _Ji-san_ , bisa kau jelaskan ini padaku?"

Tidak seperti tadi, nada suara Sasori kini lebih dalam dan berat. Kazuto bahkan sampai heran dengan dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan dia merasa gugup begini saat berhadapan dengan keponakannya sendiri.

" _Calm down_ , Sasori. Tidak baik mengobrol sambil berdiri, ayo duduk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika _baa-san_ tidak menyuruh _ji-san_ mu untuk menelponmu dan mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau pasti tidak akan mau datang dan menemui _baa-san_ , kan?"

"Tapi tidak perlu sejauh ini juga, bukan?" Sasori dengan keras berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Yang sebenarnya dari kata-kata pamannya di telepon kemarin tentang 'neneknya sakit parah' itu tidak pernah terjadi. Neneknya memang sempat terkilir, tapi itu sudah lewat dua minggu lalu.

"Lagipula, aku pasti datang kok jika _obaa-san_ menyuruhku datang ke sini. Meski tidak dalam waktu dekat." dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang lebih dipelankan, namun tetap terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran neneknya yang masih tajam.

"Nah, benar 'kan? Memang kapan kau tidak sibuk. Jika tidak begini kau tidak akan punya kesadaran untuk rehat sejenak dari pekerjaanmu dan mengistirahatkan diri."

Sakura menggangguk-angguk pelan, diam-diam ia menyetujui dan membenarkan perkataan Chiyo _baa-san_. Orang yang gila kerja seperti Sasori itu, memang terkadang perlu dipaksa rehat dengan cara begini.

"Dan lagi, sejak menikah kalian belum pernah pergi kemanapun, 'kan? Anggap saja ini hadiah trip bulan madu dari _baa-san_."

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" Sasori menumpu keningnya dengan tangan, kepalanya terasa berat. " _Baa-san_ pikir Tokyo ke London itu dekat? Aku buru-buru memesan tiket pesawat begitu paman meneleponku dan menghabiskan dua belas jam di pesawat hanya untuk mendapati omong kosong begini."

Sakura yang melihat sendiri bagaimana khawatir dan cemasnya Sasori sebelum ini pasti mengerti hal yang membuat suaminya itu merasa kesal dan jengkel adalah ketika semua perasaan dan ketakutannya hanyalah hal yang sia-sia dan tak beralasan. Apa lagi dengan sifatnya, Sasori sangat benci seseorang yang berbohong kepadanya—ini berdasarkan pengalamannya beberapa hari lalu, sih.

Bukannya Sasori tidak senang melihat keadaan neneknya yang baik-baik saja dan sehat tanpa kurang apapun begitu. Hanya saja, ia sedikit kesal saat tahu perasaannya sedang dipermainkan saat ini.

"Oh, ayolah, bung..." Nagato yang duduk di samping Sasori menepuk bahunya pelan. "Justru karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja. Benar, 'kan Sakura- _chan?"_

Sakura yang ditanyai pendapat dengan tiba-tiba hanya bisa menanggapi seperlunya. "Eh, ehm.. Yah, mungkin saja."

Sasori menghela napas lelah, "terserahlah, aku lelah." ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar yang dulu ia tempati saat tinggal disini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Apa pantas kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali kesini."

"Ah, ya. Benar juga." Sasori mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

Sembari berpikir untuk membawa istrinya kemana, mereka berdua terus melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bus terdekat. Padahal Nagato tadi telah menawarkan mobilnya untuk bisa mereka pinjam, namun Sakura menolak dengan alasan ingin lebih menikmati suasana lokal dengan berjalan kaki ataupun naik angkutan umum yang ikonik sekali di kota London, apalagi kalau bukan bus bertingkat warna merah yang sering disebut _Routemaster bus_ atau _Red bus double decker_ itu.

Setelah segala macam percekcokan antara Sasori dan neneknya serta bujuk rayu yang dilayangkan Paman serta Sakura kemarin, akhirnya laki-laki Akasuna itu menyerah. Dia akhirnya mengalah dan melanjutkan rencana mereka untuk tetap tinggal di London selama tiga hari, dan selama waktu itu Sasori di 'perintahkan' neneknya untuk mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan berkeliling, untuk refreshing katanya.

Bus merah yang khas dan hanya ada di kota tersebut berhenti didepan mereka. Sasori meraih tangan istrinya, menggenggamnya lembut sembari menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki angkutan umum tersebut.

"Hei, kau sudah kepikiran mau mengajakku kemana?" Sakura bertanya iseng. Hanya untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Karena sedari tadi Sasori hanya sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

"Hm, ke tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi para wisatawan mungkin?"

Mata sewarna batu giok milik Sakura berkilat penuh antusias, "seperti _Big Ben_? Aku hanya sering melihatnya di tv."

"Yap."

"Aku ingin foto-foto disana."

"Tentu."

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang kegirangan sendiri seperti bocah TK yang sedang diajak studi wisata. Laki-laki berambut semerah darah itu geram dan tidak tahan untuk mengacak-acak helai sewarna permen kapas milik sang istri.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu."

"Kemana?"

Dan jawaban yang didapatkan Sakura setelah itu hanya seulas senyum yang sangat ia sukai dari laki-laki disampingnya. Senyum lembut nan manis yang mampu membuat jantung Sakura memompa lebih keras dan menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan menjalari tubuhnya. Untung Sasori tidak sering-sering menampilkan senyumnya itu, karena jika terlalu sering bisa-bisa Sakura terjangkit Diabetes. Hhe.

Setelahnya lima belas menit berlalu dengan cepat. Karena terlalu asik menikmati suasana sekitar, Sakura baru sadar mereka harus turun saat tangan Sasori kembali menariknya. Membuatnya buru-buru untuk berdiri dan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan laki-laki yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Dari halte bus mereka berjalan beberapa meter untuk mendapati sebuah gerbang batu yang terlihat agak tua. Yang dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang Sakura dapat melihat jelas hamparan tanah lapang yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau, diatasnya tersusun secara rapih dan sistematis papan nama yang terbuat dari batu.

"Sasori, ini ..."

"Ya, tempat kedua orang tuaku." Sasori menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Oh, ya. Benar. Sebelum menikah Chiyo _baa-san_ sudah menceritakan tentang orang tua Sasori padanya. Yang Sakura tangkap saat itu bahwa orang tua Sasori sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu masih berusia enam tahun. Dan dia juga diberitahu jika insiden kecelakaan itu sebenarnya terjadi bukan di Jepang. Namun tidak ada yang memberitahunya jika ternyata orang tua Sasori di makamkan di London dan bukannya di kremasi lalu dibawa kembali ke Jepang.

"Yang disimpan di rumah abu di Jepang, hanyalah simbolis." Sasori menjelaskan sebagai usaha untuk menetralisirkan raut bingung dari wajah wanita musim semi yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat jelas bagaimana kejadiannya waktu itu, karena aku sedang berada di Jepang dan orang tuaku sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis disini. Tapi yang kutahu dari nenek, ibu langsung meninggal saat kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Namun ayah masih sempat dirawat di rumah sakit dua hari sebelum menyusul ibu. Dan diwaktu yang singkat itu, beliau sempat sadar dan bicara pada Kazuto _ji-san_ untuk memberikan pesan bahwa mereka ingin disatukan kembali di kota dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu."

Penjelasan Sasori terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah mereka yang juga berhenti diantara kedua undakan tanah, diatasnya terdapat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sepasang suami istri dari keluarga Akasuna tersebut.

"Maaf menanyakan ini, apakah saat itu kau sempat bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Sasori menggeleng lemah. "Sayangnya tidak. Karena beberapa hal, aku dan nenek hanya bisa menghadiri pemakaman mereka."

Sakura menatap getir Sasori yang berdiri disamping, dengan tenang menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa memberitahukan hal ini padamu sekarang, Sakura." ujarnya pelan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "tidak masalah. Ada beberapa hal yang memang harus kau beritahu saat kau sudah siap." ia memaklumi, memang cukup sulit untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Apalagi jika hal tersebut mampu memicu kembali kenangan pahit yang memang secara alamiah disimpan dengan rapat oleh kita manusia yang cenderung menghindari hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, memainkan helaian rambut mereka dengan jenaka. Sakura mengambil satu langkah kedepan, hingga dia sekarang tepat berada ditengah-tengah kedua undakan tanah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya aku memberi salam resmi kepada mertuaku."

"Jangan gugup, mereka tidak akan bisa mencecarmu meski kau tidak termasuk kriteria menantu idaman."

Sakura melirik suaminya dengan sengit, kemudian mendengus pelan. "Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat ibu dan ayah puas memiliki menantu sepertiku. Blergh ..." setelah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori, wanita musim semi itu kemudian berjongkok lalu menyatukan jari-jarinya. Menutup kelopak matanya dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, menyapa kedua mertuanya melalui sanubari.

"Dengan senang hati." Sasori berucap pelan. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis tipis, melihat sang istri yang sedang khusuk.

 _"Ingat, Saso-kun. Kalau besar nanti cari istri yang cantik seperti ibumu."_

 _"Cantik saja tidak cukup, sayang. Harus wanita yang pintar masak agar dapat menjaga keluarganya tetap sehat."_

 _"Kenapa harus cari wanita lain? Aku kan bisa menikah dengan ibu saat sudah besar nanti."_

 _"Sembarangan. Ibu hanya milik ayah seorang."_

 _"Heeh ... Curangg!"_

 _"Hahahah ..."_

Sasori mendengus geli, kala kenangan masa kecilnya kembali terangkat ke permukaan. Ia memang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam orang tuanya, mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan dia jadi merindukan sosok keduanya. Yang membuat beberapa kenangan kini kembali berputar di ingatannya.

Ia menatap tempat orang tuanya beristirahat dengan damai disana, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara. Layaknya sedang bicara pada mereka.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus, menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut. Seolah-olah mewakili sesosok orang tuanya yang merengkuh bahunya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Sakura yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya kembali berdiri, alisnya berkerut naik kala ia mendapati suaminya yang berdiri dibelakangnya sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tanpa cela itu dan memainkan rambut merahnya, dengan bibir yang membentuk segaris tipis. Ah, sial. Laki-laki didepannya saat ini terlihat lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat.

"Tampan sekali, pangeran kerajaan Inggris bahkan kalah darinya. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa menikah dengan laki-laki seperti ini." Sasori membuka sebelah matanya yang berkilat nakal, wajahnya terlihat puas karena berhasil menggoda istrinya yang keciduk sedang memandangi wajahnya dengan lekat. "Bukankah itu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura yang sebenarnya salah tingkah menutupinya dengan sebuah dengusan jengkel, "cih. Pede sekali."

Sasori tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Jujur saja."

"Memang tidak kok," Sakura memukul pelan dada laki-laki didepannya untuk mendorongnya sedikit kebelakang agar dia bisa lewat. "Kau sendiri kenapa senyum-senyum sambil memejamkan mata seperti itu."

Sasori mengikuti langkah istrinya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hm, hanya obrolan singkat orang tua dan anaknya."

"Pasti membicarakan aku ya?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan tentu hal itu membuat si wanita musim semi tambah penasaran.

"Wah ...Benar, 'kan? Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang," Sasori menghentikan langkahnya yang sontak diikuti sang istri. "... ini istriku yang garang dan suka mengamuk. Aku harap kalian tidak menangis disana melihat anak tampannya dipukul istrinya setiap hari."

"Sasorii!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya karena kesal. "Kapan aku pernah memukulmu, heh?"

"Akan terjadi sebentar lagi."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu sebelum istrinya yang memang sudah kesal mencapai puncaknya. Tidak mau memberi resiko pada pinggangnya untuk bisa merasakan cubitan maut dari wanita musim semi itu atau mengorbankan punggungnya untuk kena hantaman genggaman tangan—yang meski kecil tapi tak bisa diremehkan, keras sekali.

"Awas ya, kau sendiri yang meminta."

Lagi-lagi angin lembut kembali berhembus, kali ini seolah mengantarkan kepergian sepasang muda-mudi yang meninggalkan areal pemakaman tersebut dengan canda yang diselingi tawa.

 _'Salam kenal, ibu dan ayah. Ini Sakura. Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian, tapi yang pasti saat ini aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih kepada ibu yang telah melahirkan bocah lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suamiku, dan terima kasih kepada ayah yang telah menurunkan gen tampan kepadanya_ _—_ _oh ibu juga cantik, kok. Heheh ... Aku sudah pernah melihat foto kalian. Meski sulit untuk menjadi sempurna, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi putra kalian. Terus awasi kami dari sana ya, dan doakan kisah kami dapat seindah kisah ibu dan ayah.'_

' _Dia istriku, cantik seperti bunga musim semi, bukan? Masakannya lumayan dan dia seorang Dokter.'_

 _'Salam kenal Sakura-chan dan berbahagialah Saso-kun.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang Sasori rencanakan, ia membawa istrinya untuk berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang memang ikonik dan menjadi tempat favorit para wisatawan saat berkunjung di kota Ratu Elizabeth itu. Mulai dari mengunjungi jam besar yang legendaris seperti _Big Ben_ , menonton prosesi _changing the guard_ di _Buckingham Palace_ , mengunjungi beberapa museum, bersantai di _Greenwich park_ serta beberapa tempat lainnya.

Hingga tiba saat senja menyingsing. Dua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk menutup hari dan acara berwisata mereka untuk hari ini dengan menaiki bianglala raksasa, _London Eye_. Dimana dari setinggi seratus tiga puluh lima meter diatas permukaan tanah mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas hiruk-pikuk kota London yang sudah mulai dihiasi lampu-lampu untuk menampik kegelapan dari sang malam.

Berada tepat di tepian sungai _Thames_ membuat mereka dapat melihat pantulan langit yang kini bagaikan kanvas yang tercoret warna jingga melebur dan bersatu padu dengan warna biru gelap. Indah sekali. Siapapun tak akan dapat menyangkal keindahan yang tercipta akibat proses turunnya sang surya dari singgasananya. Mempersilahkan sang rembulan menggantikan posisinya untuk menjadi penerang dari pekatnya langit malam. Bah. Melankolis kali.

Sakura dengan asik dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kesana kemari, mencari _angel_ yang pas untuk mengabadikan moment keindahan dari senja. Yang mana nantinya akan dia kirimkan pada sang sahabat karib—Ino, untuk sekedar pamer. Atau menjadi latar belakang dari postingannya di media sosial dengan kata-kata galau yang menyayat hati ala-ala anaks penikmat senja~

"Luar biasa, indah sekali. Lihat, Sasori! Betapa kecilnya bangunan disana."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut kegembiraan yang sangat kentara terlihat di wajah si wanita musim semi.

"Apa kau senang?"

Sakura menggangguk antusias, "hm, tentu saja. Seperti yang kubayangkan, London memang menakjubkan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, masing-masing sibuk dengan acaranya memandangi keindahan kota. Termasuk dua puluh lebih orang lainnya yang juga terdapat dalam kapsul bianglala raksasa tersebut. Untung Sasori dan Sakura berdiri agak diujung, sehingga mereka dapat leluasa menikmati pemandangan yang ada dibalik kaca transparan tersebut.

"Ngoming-ngomong, Sasori ..."

"Hm?"

"..sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merusak moment saat ini. Tapi ...Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Alis Sasori sedikit berkerut, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menunggu Sakura untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku? Kau tahu ..." ucap si wanita musim semi beberapa saat terlihat agak ragu. "Sebelum datang kesini, kita sedang berada pada keadaan yang—err ...Agak tidak baik ...?"

Agaknya laki-laki yng memiliki helai sewarna darah itu mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan istrinya, ia mengangguk pelan. "Yah, memang. Sejujurnya, jika harus mengingat kejadian waktu itu aku masih merasa kesal."

Hati Sakura mencelos.

"Tapi ..." Sasori menggantung kata-katanya. Membuat wanita didepannya diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup sekaligus takut mendengar kelanjutannya. "Setelah berpikir dan menenangkan diri beberapa hari, kuputuskan untuk berusaha melupakan kekesalanku dan memaafkanmu."

Seperti ada sebongkah beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya. Setidaknya Sakura merasa lega sekarang.

"Kesempatan? Tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang terbawa emosi waktu itu." lanjut Sasori sembari kembali menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

Sakura yang senang bukan main langsung menubruk tubuh suaminya hingga hampir membuat Sasori terjerembab kebelakang. Untung refleknya untuk mengontrol keseimbangan masih bagus.

"Terima kasih, Sasori. Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku." Sakura memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskan laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu barang sejengkal pun.

"Asal kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Sakura." Sasori membalas pelukan sang istri. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan surai merah muda yang terasa begitu halus pada telapak tangannya. "Jangan membuatku menyesal dengan keputusanku ini."

Kepala merah muda dalam dekapannya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Tidak akan, Sasori."

Sang surya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat. Tidak lagi meninggalkan jejak keoranyean yang beberapa menit sebelumnya masih terlihat di langit, yang kini sudah sepenuhnya diselimuti oleh warna gelap tanpa cela.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut masih di posisinya saling berdekapan, enggan melepaskan ikatan satu sama lain. Tidak memperdulikan keberadaan orang sekitar yang beberapa memandang keduanya dengan tatapan heran, beberapa menunjukkan raut sedikit terganggu—lebih tepatnya iri, karena apalah daya diri yang jomblo ini. Dan beberapa orang bahkan tak begitu memperdulikannya karena sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Meh. Bodo amat dengan orang lain. Dunia kini hanya milik berdua.

Diatas ketinggian ratusan meter. Dibawah gelapnya langit malam yang kini mulai terlihat indah. Didalam rengkuhan kehangatan yang menyelimuti sampai sanubari. Sebuah kenangan indah terpatri dalam memori. Jika waktu dapat dihentikan, mereka ingin menikmati moment ini sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kita naik kereta?"

"Hm."

"Dari sini perjalanan beberapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih satu atau satu jam setengah."

Sasori sibuk men _scroll_ hpnya yang sedang menampilkan daftar stasiun dan jadwal pemberhentian dari kereta bawah tanah yang sebentar lagi akan mereka naiki. Maklum, sudah beberapa tahun dia tidak menggunakan transportasi ini sejak lulus kuliah dulu, dia jadi agak lupa sekarang.

Hari kedua ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke kota Oxford, yang dikenal sebagai kota pelajar. Entah mimpi apa, pagi-pagi sekali saat bangun tidur Sakura tiba-tiba saja _request_ untuk diajak berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang dulu sering Sasori kunjungi saat kuliah. Meski tidak dapat berkuliah di Universitas tertua di dunia seperti Oxford University, setidaknya dalam sehari dia ingin mencoba untuk melakukan beberapa hal yang dilakukan mahasiswa atau penduduk lokal disana dan juga merasakan euforia yang diciptakan saat mengelilingi kota tua tersebut.

Ditambah lagi Sakura yang tidak pernah absen menonton film-film fantasi dari Inggris yang kebanyakan spektakuler itu ingin sekali mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang katanya menjadi inspirasi dari latar film-film tersebut, yang ternyata beberapa terdapat di kota tersebut. Dan karena memang Sasori yang bingung ingin mengajak istrinya berkeliling kemana, jadinya laki-laki itu setuju-setuju saja.

Setelah menempuh lebih dari satu jam mereka akhirnya sampai di kota tujuan. Disambut dengan pesona khas abad pertengahan yang begitu kentara ditambah sentuhan kota modern dengan bangunan-bangunan tua bergaya Victoria yang menjulang di setiap sudut kota. Dengan menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil dibalik bangunan tua yang berdinding batu _yellow limestone_ membuat siapa saja tersedot akan suasananya dan seolah-olah sedang berada di kehidupan berabad-abad yang lalu.

Banyak turis yang juga datang berkunjung ke kota ini, baik yang berkelompok bersama _tour guide_ , ataupun bersolo _travelling_ —seperti yang juga mereka lakukan. Tentu saja mereka tidak perlu _tour guide_ , toh Sasori sendiri sepertinya masih ingat dengan jelas setiap jengkal kota meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir menginjakkan kaki disini.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kelilingi ialah beberapa kampus yang dapat dikunjungi meski kebanyakan hanya diperbolehkan sampai bagian halaman saja. Seperti yang diharapkan banyak para mahasiswa yang hilir mudik berjalan kaki ataupun bersepeda membuat Sakura sendiri merasa bagian dari mereka. Jiwa-jiwa tidak ingat umurnya ia simpan dulu sementara di dasar kalbu paling bawah. Pun begini-begini juga dia terbilang masih muda, masih cocok dong berada diantara mahasiswa yang masih unyu-unyu.

Tidak hanya terdapat kampus-kampus atau bangunan tua saja. Pada jantung kota yang ramai juga dipenuhi pusat perbelanjaan, cafe dan restoran serta toko-toko unik yang begitu menarik dan sangat sayang untuk tidak dikunjungi satu persatu. Bola mata bagaikan batu giok milik Sakura jelalatan seketika melihat banyak sekali barang-barang yang menarik perhatiannya, merayunya sedemikian manis untuk bisa dibawa pulang. Sedangkan dalam saku celananya, dompet Sasori meraung-raung untuk tidak dikeluarkan, karena sekali keluar bisa dipastikan langsung kempes seketika.

Ketika tiba waktunya makan siang, Sasori mengajak istrinya ke restoran favoritnya kala menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Selain karena harganya yang terbilang cocok bagi kantong pelajar, juga makanannya yang tidak bisa diragukan kualitas dan cita rasanya. Berada di tempat yang agak tersembunyi membuatnya agak sulit untuk ditemukan bagi turis-turis yang baru pertama kali datang, kecuali ditunjukkan oleh para penduduk lokal. Namun, waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk makan siang tidak berlangsung begitu lama karena masih harus berkeliling ke beberapa tempat.

Diantara tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi seperti _Sheldonian Theatre, Bodlein Library, Redcliffe Camera, Bridge of Sighs_ atau beberapa tempat lainnya. Yang menjadi favoritnya tertuju pada bangunan yang bernama _Christ Church Cathedral,_ dimana beberapa ruangan megah didalamnya digunakan sebagai latar film Harry Potter kesukaannya. Tepatnya di _The Great Hall_ yang diubah menjadi _Hogwart Dining Hall_ yang menjadi tempat seluruh penghuni sekolah sihir tersebut menikmati makan malam, atau tempat berlangsungnya event-event lainnya di film tersebut. Bukan hanya terpukau akan desain interiornya yang sangat berkesan dan menawan, wanita musim semi itu seakan tersihir membayangkan dirinya berada ditengah-tengah riuh murid-murid sekolah sihir yang tersohor dalam cerita fantasi favoritnya itu. Sungguh, inilah yang namanya mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan untuk meraskan suasana saat ini. Dan kini mimpi masa kecilnya itu bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi belaka.

Sasori bilang, yang menjadi tempat yang paling sering ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu dan juga menjadi kesukaannya dulu ialah _Bodlein Library_ , dimana merupakan perpustakaan tertua di Eropa yang memiliki koleksi buku yang terbilang cukup lengkap selama lebih dari empat ratus tahun. Waktu dua tahun tentu saja tidak cukup bagi siapapun untuk dapat membaca ratusan, ribuan bahkan jutaan buku yang terkoleksi didalamnya. Selain itu, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan kaos yang ia pakai dibalik mantel hitamnya itu biasanya lebih memilih untuk duduk bersantai di bangku-bangku taman yang tersebar di kampusnya atau duduk dihamparan rerumputan yang hijau sambil menikmati cuaca yang memang biasanya selalu sejuk dan lebih sering mendung. Seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Setelah lelah mengunjungi berbagai tempat, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum pergi ke stasiun untuk kembali ke London.

Manik karamel milik laki-laki berambut merah yang selalu menampilkan sorot tenang itu saat ini tengah menatap dengan kalem langit yang diselimuti bergelung-gelung awan gelap. Cuaca memang sudah mendung seperti ini sepanjang hari, namun hujan masih belum turun. Udara dingin pun mulai menyeruak menyentuh kulit. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secangkir cairan berkafein berwarna pekat yang menjadi favoritnya. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari meminum kopi hangat di cuaca seperti ini. Sang istri yang duduk disamping kirinya tengah berceloteh mengomentari betapa nikmatnya _crepe_ yang baru saja dia beli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasori."

Iris hazel yang tadinya terpaku pada langit diatas kini beralih pada wajah cantik istrinya yang untungnya tidak terdapat lepotan krim oleh _crepe_ yang ia makan. Sasori jadi tidak harus repot-repot membersihkannya ala-ala _male lead_ dalam drama di tv. Erg.. _Cheesy_ sekali.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau harus kuliah disini saat mengambil pasca sarjana—maksudku, kau bisa saja langsung kuliah disini saat lulus SMA, 'kan?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah gigitan terakhir _crepe_ nya masuk dengan selamat kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmm.. Sejujurnya," Sasori menyeruput kopinya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku punya sedikit traumatis untuk kembali kesini dulu."

Gerakan tangan Sakura yang hendak mengantar gelas jusnya ke mulutnya terhenti di udara seketika. Perlahan tapi pasti kepalanya ia tolehkan kesamping mendapati suaminya yang sedang balik menatapnya.

"Begitukah?"

Sasori mengangguk pelan kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku taman. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk kembali memandang awan-awan yang kini bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin.

"Tapi setelah aku lulus, keinginanku untuk kembali kesini semakin besar hingga mengalahkan rasa takut itu."

Sakura hanya bergeming. Lantas Sasori kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh menyukai tempat-tempat seperti ini. Suasana klasik yang tercipta karena banyaknya bangunan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh. Desain dan arsitekturnya yang sungguh menarik. Jalan-jalan yang kita lewati tadi terasa begitu ramah dan hangat, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "dan juga ...banyak kenangan masa kecilku bersama orang tuaku tersimpan disini."

"Kau pasti sudah sangat familiar dengan negara ini sejak kecil, ya?"

"Yah, begitulah. Dan tahu apa yang paling kusukai disini?" Sasori melirik wanita disampingnya, yang hanya memandangnya dengan alis terangkat dengan sorot mata penuh keingintahuan. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "Langitnya. Selalu berwarna kelabu dan memberikan kesan mendung. Mungkin ini efek dari revolusi industri di Inggris dulu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat suka suasana seperti ini."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya, "suka saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Jika Sasori lebih suka mendung, ia sendiri lebih suka langit cerah berwarna biru dengan sinar matahari yang hangat seperti pada saat musim semi. Ngomong-ngomong musim semi, bukankah ini berarti bulan kelahirannya. Tunggu, tanggal berapa ini? Sakura buru-buru mengecek hpnya yang saat ini menunjukkan tanggal dua puluh tujuh bulan ketiga yang artinya.. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tumben dia bisa melupakannya, biasanya juga sebulan sebelumnya sudah heboh mengingatkan teman-temannya agar tidak lupa untuk memberinya kado.

" _Nee_ , Sasori. Kau tahu tanggal berapa besok?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba _out of topic_ dari pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya membuat Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Adakah sesuatu yang spesial?"

Satu hal yang tidak Sasori sukai. Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Dia yang sudah bingung tambah dibuat bingung.

Sakura menggerakkan alisnya naik dan turun sembari tersenyum penuh harap.

"Nngg.. Hari terakhir kita disini?"

"Ya, memang sih. Yang lain?"

"Hmm.." Sasori menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir kopinya yang memang isinya tinggal seperempat sambil berpikir mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa." ujarnya kemudian.

Senyum Sakura semakin merekah. Lebih lebar dikit lagi sudah mirip kayak joker. Manik emerald itu berbinar penuh harap, seperti anjing yang sebentar lagi diberi tulang oleh majikannya. Seperti balita yang menanti hadiah permen dari ibunda tercinta. Dengan sabar menanti jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Besok ..., tenggat waktu pembayaran kartu kredit."

 _Gubrak!_

Saat itu juga rasanya Sakura bisa saja terjengkang kebelakang jika dia tidak menahan dirinya. Binar dimatanya redup detik itu juga, bibirnya yang membentuk senyum perlahan mengendur dan wajahnya yang tadi sumringah tergantikan dengan raut masam nan kecut, dengan bibir yang kini dimonyong-monyongkan sok imut.

"Sasoriii! Besok itu Ulang Tahunku, lho. Ulang tahun, hari dimana aku dilahirkan! Masa' tidak ingat." Ia memukul-mukul bahu suaminya—menurutnya pelan—padahal keras sekali bagi Sasori yang merasakannya.

"Pfft ... Haha, bercanda. Ingat kok, ingat." Sumpah Sasori bohong. Dia bahkan kadang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak padanya. Otaknya memang rada pikun melebihi neneknya. Inikah yang dinamakan penuaan dini?

"Bohong!"

"Serius."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu, dong?" lagi-lagi binar penuh harap kembali terbit di manik emerald itu.

"Hehehe ..." Menutupi kebohongannya yang lain, Sasori hanya nyengir tak berdosa. "Pastinya."

"Bener yaa?"

Laki-laki bermarga Akasuna itu hanya mengangguk lemah, sembari memutar otaknya memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk istrinya itu.

"Selain itu, apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan di hari Ulang Tahunmu besok?"

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan mata yang menerawang kearah lain, sedang berpikir. "Hm, sebenarnya ada satu hal."

"Katakan."

"Aku ingin sekali merasakan makan malam yang romantis."

Simple. Rasanya Sasori sanggup memenuhinya—namun detik berikutnya dia harus menarik kata-kata itu saat Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Di tempat yang mewah, mungkin seperti Restoran terkenal dan yang sangat populer dengan pemandangan malamnya. Hanya ada kita berdua, karena sudah di booking satu restoran. Sepanjang makan malam diiringi alunan musik merdu yang dimainkan musisi terkenal. Oh, sebelum itu aku ingin memakai gaun yang indah seperti putri kerajaan, dijemput dengan kereta kuda dan disambut dengan puluhan pelayan yang berdiri rapih didepan pintu Restoran. Berjalan diatas karpet merah yang telah disiapkan sambil disirami kelopak bunga mawar yang harum. Ditengah-tengah makan malam kita, kau memberi kejutan dengan memberikan buket bunga beraneka warna, memasukkan cincin dalam gelas _whine_ ku. Ehm, dan ..."

"Errr..., Sakura—"

"... dan kau memberiku hadiah lain berupa musik yang indah dari lantunan nada piano yang kau mainkan. Lalu setelah itu kita menginap di kamar _suit_ sebuah hotel bintang lima yang disetiap sudut ruangannya sudah dipasangi banyak lilin dan ditaburi kelopak mawar. Aahh.. Romantis sekali."

Buset. Imajinasi istrinya sudah melampaui batas dan menuju tak terhingga ini namanya. Liar. Liar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Engg ... itu, ehm ..." mulut Sasori membuka dan menutup, cengap-cengap seperti ikan koi. Dia berusaha keras sekeras batu untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan yang biasanya dilontarkan atasannya—Shimura Sai yang saat ini berada di Jepang dan mungkin sedang bersin-bersin karena namanya disebut.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat wajah suaminya berkerut-kerut macam kertas lecek yang terinjek-injek. Tak kuasa menahan tawanya lebih dari ini.

"Hahahahahah ... Ya tidak mungkinlah. Aku cuma bercanda."

Hhh. Sudah Sasori duga, sih. Permintaan yang kelewat konyol. Kalaupun memang itu yang diinginkan istrinya pun terlalu mustahil untuk dapat ia penuhi. Yaa ... Paling dibeberapa point saja. Seperti makan malam di restoran terkenal atau merasakan kamar _suite_ di hotel bintang lima, bisalah ia usahakan. Sisanya? Hmm, agak diluar akal. Apalagi di jemput kereta kuda. Gezz. Ya tidak mungkinlah. Dikata nyewa kereta kuda bisa semudah nyewa odong-odong.

"Kalau makan malam di restoran yng terkenal, kurasa bisa kupenuhi. Sisanya jangan tanya." Sasori mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum dipaksakan. Walau begitu, Sakura yang mendengarnya tetap saja dibuat senang.

"Yes! Itupun sudah cukup bagiku. Yang aku inginkan hanya waktu denganmu sambil menikmati indahnya malam terakhir kita di kota London."

"Tentu."

"Oh ya, tapi besok siang rencananya Riika _ba-san_ akan mengajakku berkeliling untuk belanja. Nanti kita ketemuan saja di restoran yang sudah kau pilih ya."

"Setuju. Aku akan menjemputmu saat kalian sudah selesai belanja."

"Eh, tidak usah. Kan kubilang kita ketemuan saja disana. Jadi lebih terkesan seperti kencan beneran, hehe. Nanti aku minta _ba-san_ saja untuk menunjukkan jalannya." Wajah Sasori terlihat tidak percaya dan meragukannya, lantas Sakura kembali berkata untuk meyakinkannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil yang baru keluar kemarin sore. Mencari sebuah alamat bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit meski di negara lain. Kalaupun tersesat _google map_ akan selalu siap membantu."

Meski keraguan masih tetap ia rasakan, tapi pada akhirnya Sasori mengalah juga. "Hm.. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kau harus segera meneleponku."

" _Got it._ "

Tangan besar milik laki-laki berambut merah itu terangkat untuk mengacak-acak helai merah muda didepannya. Setelah itu mulai beranjak karena hari sudah mulai sore dan mereka tidak mau ketinggalan kereta terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Long time no see hehe^^ btw, chapter 9 dibagi dua part ya.. Soalnya kepanjangan bok, nyampe 10k+ ntar yang baca mabok lagi haha..

Oh, ya. Selamat lebaran yhaa bagi yang merayakan:)) niat awal pengen update pas masuk puasa eh malah ngalor sebulan gini:') berhubung lebaran gak kemana-mana(biar kece tambah hestek dirumah aja). Part duanya bakal di up besokk^3^, itupun kalau ga ada halangan dan rintangan alias kemageran awokwkwok

Dah itu aja dulu.. Harapan gue, semoga corona cepet ilang dan dunia kembali normal:) sumpah kuliah online ga enak, ribet minta ampun, tugasnya yang bejibun bikin semaput—pembunuhan terselubung ini namanya *lah malah curcol wkwk.

 _ **Palembang, 24-05-20.**_


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Just Because**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance & Slice of Life.

 **Character :** Sakura. H, Sasori. A, and others.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, Dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya.

 **Note:** Apapun merk, nama tempat atau suatu judul film lain yang ada di cerita tidak bertujun untuk comercial/promosi apapun ya. Murni hanya sebatas konten dalam cerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **9** **[Part 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sepanjang sarapan tadi pagi sampai kini dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar bersama Riika _ba-san_ sesuai janjinya kemarin, Sakura tak henti memasang tampang kesal dan terganggu. Pasalnya, entah kenapa suaminya yang pada dasarnya memiliki sifat kalem dan irit bicara hari ini berubah jadi sedikit cerewet. Memberikannya wejangan ini dan itu, sudah mirip sekali dengan ibunya yang memang tingkat cerewetnya tidak usah ditanya.

Hanya karna dia bilang kemarin jika mereka harus ketemuan di tempat janjian dan bukan pergi bersama-sama, membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu khawatir tidak beralasan. Takut Sakura kesasarlah, takut jika istrinya itu ditipu orang aneh di tengah perjalanannya lah, dan takut jika wanita musim semi itu akan naik kendaraan yang salah dan berakhir membawanya ke tempat yang antah berantah. Hh. Konyol sekali. Dipikirnya otak Sakura cuma hiasan doang didalam tempurung kepalanya apa. Yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk membedakan nama jalan atau tempat. Meski dia tidak terlalu familiar disini, tapi kan disetiap sudut jalan terpampang jelas papan-papan nama jalan ataupun papan nama setiap gedungnya.

Begini-begini juga skill bahasa inggrisnya tidak bisa diremehkan. Percuma dong dia dapat skor _TOEFL_ atau _IELTS_ yang cukup tinggi—sebagai persyaratan kelulusan sarjananya dulu, jika tidak bisa bertanya pada orang sekitar saat dia ternyata memang agak bingung nanti.

"Ngerti, Sasori, ngerti. Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau sedang bicara dengan anak TK yang disuruh ibunya membeli gula di warung. Aku ini sudah dewasa dan tidak buta arah." ujar Sakura sembari mendengus jengkel.

"Apa sebaiknya memang aku jemput saja?"

" _Stop it_!" Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah suaminya, "Kau sudah berulang kali menanyakan hal itu dan jawabanku tetap sama. Jangan berlebihan, percaya saja padaku, oke?"

"Tetap saja—"

"0.3 km dari _Trafalgar Square_ , 'kan? _The Ivy Restaurant_ yang ada di wilayah _Covent Garden_. Dan kupikir masih tidak terlalu jauh dari _Big Ben_. Meski baru sekali berjalan-jalan di daerah itu tapi kurang lebih aku sudah paham letak-letaknya." Sakura berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Lagian, ada _ba-san_ yang bisa menjadi penunjuk jalanku yang akurat. Iya, 'kan _ba-san_?" ia meminta dukungan dari bibi Sasori yang baru saja muncul dari ruang tengah untuk menyusul Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap di pintu depan.

"Yap. _That's right_ , Sasori- _kun_. _Don't worry be happy_ , ada _ba-san_ disini." wanita yang telah berumur pertengahan lima puluh tahun, namun tetap terlihat awet muda itu menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya membentuk gestur oke.

" _Ba-san, watch her for me_."

"Beress,... _I'll send her back safely to you_." setelah menepuk bahu Sasori singkat, wanita paruh baya itu beralih pada Sakura yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. " _Are you ready_ , Sakura- _chan_?" Serunya lantang pada istri dari keponakannya itu. Yang juga dibalas sama serunya oleh wanita muda berhelai merah muda didepannya.

" _Of course, aunty_."

" _Yahoo_ _!_ ..."

Heboh sekali dua orang wanita itu. Sasori sampai dibuat geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Dan dengan melangkahnya kaki dua kaum hawa yang menuruni undakan tangga diteras depan mengawali _women's time_ bagi keduanya hari ini yang bisa dipastikan bakal heboh dan seru sendiri.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku jika kau sudah selesai." Sasori berteriak dari depan pintu dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dari istrinya yang sudah melangkah melewati pagar rumah.

Setelah dua wanita tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangannya karena telah semakin menjauh. Barulah Sasori kembali masuk ke ruang tamu dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tepatnya disamping kakak sepupunya yang dari tadi tengah sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak ke kantor, _nii-san_?" Tanya Sasori sedikit penasaran, pasalnya kemarin-kemarin di jam segini. Nagato pasti sudah tidak ada di rumah.

"Tidak, untuk hari ini."

" _Why?"_

"Malas saja." Jawab Nagato singkat, padat dan jelas. Tapi sukses bikin Sasori sedikit keki mendengarnya. Enak sekali dia bilang malas. Ada yang iri tuh ...

Melirik reaksi adik sepupunya yang sesuai ekspektasinya membuat Nagato tertawa renyah. "Makanya kerja di perusahaan sendiri, kau jadi bisa seenaknya datang ke kantor atau tidak."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sasori meraih sebuah majalah di meja, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa lalu mulai membolak-balik majalah tersebut dengan wajah bosan. "Walau begitu, aku tetap tidak tertarik."

Nagato menghela napasnya pelan, "Hh. Kau ini. Padahal ayahmu dulu sudah susah payah mengembangkan perusahaan dan kini kau melepasnya begitu saja dengan mudah."

"Kan ada paman dan _nii-san_. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" Sasori berucap santai sembari melemparkan majalah di tangannya ke tempat ia mengambilnya tadi. Setelah itu dia memakai jaket kulit hitamnya dan merampas kunci mobil yang teronggok tak berdaya di samping cangkir kopi milik Nagato. "Aku pinjam mobil ya?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari sesuatu."

Tentu saja Nagato memperbolehkannya, hanya saja ... "Oi, Sasori. Aku lupa mengisi bensinnya kemarin."

"Kuisi _full tank_ , deh. Beres."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sasori melesat keluar, sedangkan Nagato kembali melanjutkan aktivitas dengan laptopnya. Jangan berpikir jika dia sedang mengerjakan file kantornya di rumah. Karena fakta yang sebenarnya dia sedang asik bermain game online saat ini. Prinsipnya, dirumah adalah tempat bersantai. Jangan berharap padanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan saat dia sedang berada di rumah—tempat ternyamannya. _No way!_

Meh. Beda sekali dengan seseorang ya. Yang gila kerja tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Memang, meski darah lebih kental dari air, tapi yang namanya kepribadian itu, setiap manusia tidak pernah ada yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori yang pada dasarnya memang belum tahu ingin pergi kemana hanya mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tujuan dan arah kemudian jatuh dan tak dapat bangkit kembali— _dih apaan sih_. Menembus keramaian pusat kota dengan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi surai berwarna merah itu dari tadi sibuk memikirkan benda apa yang seharusnya tepat untuk ia berikan pada istrinya yang sedang berulang tahun sebagai hadiah.

Dia menghentikan _porsche_ hitam yang sedang dikendarainya di tepi jalan. Mata _hazel_ yang memiliki sorot tajam menembus kaca hitam mobil, memandang lurus jejeran toko yang dilewati oleh lalu lalang pejalan kaki. Haruskah ia melihat-lihat sekitar untuk mendapat inspirasi?

Langkah lebar dari kedua kakinya yang panjang membawanya tak tentu arah. Kemana saja deh, kali ini Sasori lebih mengandalkan instingnya saja. Untung area pertokoan yang sedang dilaluinya tidak terlalu ramai, jadi tidak perlu himpit-himpitan dengan orang banyak. Dia benci keramaian, rasanya sesak dan tidak nyaman. Semerbak bebauan dari tubuh orang lain yang sedang berkeringat hanya membuat hidungnya kecut. Hii, membayangkannya saja sudah bikin badannya bergetar tidak nyaman. _Ga_ _k_ _banget deh_.

Saat tengah sibuk dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba dia serasa mendapat ilham. Ekor matanya menangkap kilauan-kilauan dari benda kecil yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dari balik etalase. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan efek _slow motion_ menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Ia menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya yang daritadi hanya tersimpan di saku celananya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi. Semua wanita kan pasti menyukai benda ini.

Lantas tanpa pikir dua kali dia mulai mendorong pintu kaca didepannya, untuk bisa membuatnya masuk lebih dalam ke toko yang ia ketahui menjual berbagai macam jenis dan model perhiasan. Seorang pegawai wanita dengan sigap menghampirinya tatkala dirinya sudah sepenuhnya memasuki ruangan ber-AC tersebut.

" _Can I help you, sir?_ "

Bola mata karamelnya bergulir ke sekeliling. Melihat banyak begini jadi bingung juga. Ia kemudian menoleh pada sang pegawai wanita, " _can you show me, all the jewelry that you have?_ "

" _Sure. Just follow me, sir._ "

Dan berikutnya yang Sasori lakukan ialah mengikuti langkah pegawai wanita tersebut yang menuntunnya ke beberapa etalase sembari mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai beberapa perhiasan yang ia tunjukkan—yang tak terlalu ia dengarkan. Sejujurnya Sasori tidak peduli bagaimana proses pembuatannya atau apa saja materialnya. Karena baginya, perhiasan yang paling sederhana sekalipun pasti akan terlihat mewah dan menakjubkan jika cocok dengan yang memakainya. Dan begitupun sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas kesana-kemari berburu oleh-oleh dan segala macam kebutuhan 'wanitanya'. Yaa, seperti beberapa pakaian yang _fashionable_ sekiranya tidak ia temui di negara asalnya dan segala macam perintilan lainnya. Kini Sakura dan _partner_ nya yang klop—bibi mertuanya sedang menghabiskan waktu di tempat _spa_. Apalagi yang mereka lakukan kalau bukan melakukan perawatan diri, seperti pijat, keramas, _pedicure-minicure_ dan beberapa perawatan yang bahkan Sakura sendiripun belum pernah lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aah, badanku rasanya lebih ringan dan segar, _ba-san."_

"Benar, 'kan? Perawatan begini memang paling dibutuhkan oleh para wanita."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "benar sekali." ia mencatat ini dalam dirinya, saat pulang ke Jepang nanti dia harus sering-sering datang ke tempat spa seperti ini. Hitung-hitung pelepas penat.

"Kau tahu, Sakura- _chan. Ba-san_ sudah dari dulu memimpikan datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini dan pergi berbelanja seharian bersama anak perempuan. Tapi sayang, anakku cuma satu, cowok lagi. Mana mau diajak melakukan hal seperti ini."

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napasnya pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya saat membayangkan reaksi anak semata wayangnya saat menemaninya belanja. Yang ada baru juga beberapa menit berkeliling, Nagato sudah berwajah masam dan tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya untuk kemudian kabur pulang kerumah atau pergi ketempat lain. Anak laki-laki memang tak bisa diharapkan untuk menjadi 'partner' yang klop bagi ibunya.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu _ba-san_ bisa ajak pacar Nagato- _nii_ saja."

"Ah, Entahlah." Riika kembali menggeleng.

"Apa dia masih belum punya pacar, _ba-san_?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Heran juga, wajah kakak sepupu suaminya itu bisa dibilang lumayan. Dia juga sudah mapan dan memegang jabatan yang cukup tinggi di perusahaan.

"Nagato itu tidak bisa diharapkan, masih belum mau serius dan hanya bermain-main saja. Padahal usianya sudah dewasa, seharusnya sudah cocok menikah seperti Sasori." kini Riika memejamkan matanya, merilekskan tubuh untuk menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut dikepalanya yang sedang dilakukan _creambath_ rambut. "Malah dulu, kami bahkan pernah mencurigainya, takut ternyata dia tidak normal. Tapi suatu saat aku pernah memergokinya ..."

"Memergokinya pacaran?"

"Bukan. Kau tahulah apa yang anak laki-laki normal lakukan."

"Jangan-jangan ..." Sakura memandang bibi mertuanya dengan pandangan horor.

"Ini terjadi waktu dia SMA, _sih_. Kutemukan beberapa majalah dan kaset bersampul wanita yang memakai baju kekurangan bahan di bawah ranjangnya. Dengan itu kusimpulkan dia masih tertarik pada wanita—yah meski pada akhirnya semua barang-barang itu kubakar sampai tak bersisa. Hohoho. . ."

Dan perkataan wanita paruh baya yang awet muda itu diakhiri dengan tawa tertahan dari wanita muda yang berasamanya, "Pffftt ...haha. Sudah kuduga."

Sementara kedua kaum hawa itu sedang menertawkan aib seseorang. Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa bersin-bersin dirumah.

" _Hatchi! Hatchi_ ... _Shit!_ "

Nagato mengumpat, karakter game yang sedang dimaininya jadi terkena tembakan saat dia bersin dengan tiba-tiba. " _Somebody please, stop talking about me_." gumamnya asal sambil mengelap hidungnya yang kini sedikit berair.

"Tidak kusangka Nagato- _nii_ suka membaca hal yang seperti itu."

"Namanya waktu itu masih puber, Sakura- _chan_. Yang seperti ini namanya rahasia umum bagi anak laki-laki." Riika mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bebas.

Wanita musim semi disebelahnya hanya mengangguk sambil mengelap sudut matanya yang berair karena banyak tertawa.

"Apa Sasori juga pernah melakukan hal itu ya?"

 _"Who know_ ..." Riika mengedikkan bahunya. "Daripada itu, Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimana kau merayakan ulang tahunmu sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Tidak ada hal yang spesial. Paling hanya makan-makan bersama keluarga atau teman-temanku saja."

"Itu artinya ini kali pertamanya kau merayakan saat sudah menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk, "yah begitulah."

"Kalau begitu ini haruslah menjadi ulang tahunmu yang paling berkesan, Sakura- _chan_." Riika bertepuk dengan semangat. "Serahkan saja pada _ba-san_ , akan kubuat kau menjadi wanita paling cantik sampai Sasori terpukau."

"Heheh ... _Arigatou, ba-san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal ke restoran tempat mereka janjian. Untuk memastikan reservasi dan pesanannya sesuai yang ia rencanakan. Untungnya memang pelayanan di restoran ini tidak main-main, semua yang mereka sediakan sesuai yang diharapkan. Gelar sebagai restoran terkenal yang mereka sandang memang bukan hanya bualan belaka.

Ia memilih meja yang agak kesudut, sedikit lebih jauh dari meja-meja pengunjung lainnya. Mereka jadi bisa mendapat ruang privasi sendiri. Diatas mejanya sendiri sudah diletakkan beberapa alat makan yang disusun secara rapih dan elegan. Ditengah-tengahnya berdiri sebuah vas bunga tinggi yang ramping berisi setangkai mawar merah yang kelopaknya juga sengaja di sebar disekelilingnya untuk menambah kesan elegan. Disamping kanan dan kirinya juga terdapat dua buah lilin yang berukuran lebih kecil, memberikan penerangan minim di ruangan yang memang agak bernuansa remang tersebut.

Ditambah lagi, meja tersebut berada tepat di sisi ruangan yang mana hanya dibatasi kaca transparan terhadap dunia luar. Hingga saat ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan malam nanti mereka juga bisa menikmati suasana malam dari kota sibuk ini. Sesuai yang Sakura inginkan. Sasori juga sudah menyiapkan sebuket bunga yang wanita itu minta.

Wahh.. Ia berdecak kagum pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak menduga ternyata tiba juga saat-saat dimana dia mau melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. _Candle light dinner_ atau apalah itu, ia pikir hanyalah hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang suka buang-buang waktu dan uang. Tidak sangka ternyata dia melakukan hal konyol itu sendiri sekarang. Wow, masa depan memang sulit ditebak. Sasori hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyadarinya.

Sasori mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya mereka bertemu. Namun batang hidung istrinya masih belum terlihat juga. Lantas ia kemudian mengecek ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terdapat pesan masuk satupun, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu untuk menanyakan keberadaan wanita musim semi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak apa-apa cuma sampai sini?"

" _Daijoubu, ba-san_. Tempatnya tidak jauh lagi dari sini, 'kan? Tinggal jalan sebentar lalu sampai, deh." Sakura senyum pepsodent untuk meyakinkan bibi mertuanya.

Sedangkan Riika yang masih menampakkan sedikit raut keraguan mau tak mau membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Padahal dia bisa saja mengantar Sakura dengan selamat sentosa sampai didepan restoran itu sekalian, seperti yang diminta Sasori. Namun, wanita musim semi itu memilih untuk berhenti di sebuah minimarket—yang memang sih tidak jauh dari tempat tujuannya, dengan alasan ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya. Semoga acaranya menyenangkan, _good luck_."

" _Hai'. Ba-san_ juga hati-hati." Sakura menutup pintu mobilnya sembari melambai singkat kala mobil hitam itu mulai berjalan. Ia kemudian berbalik hendak masuk ke minimarket yang ada dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya, benda yang ingin ia beli tidak penting-penting amat sih. Cuma minuman pereda nyeri, biasa wanita. Padahal periodenya bulan ini udah selesai dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi keram perutnya masih agak terasa.

Saat Sakura sudah mendorong pintu kaca didepannya dan satu langkah lagi kakinya memasuki ruangan ber-AC itu, tiba-tiba suara gaduh muncul dibelakangnya. Dimulai dari suara seperti benda tertabrak di iringi suara klakson yang berturut-turut. Sampai membuat telinganya sedikit tidak enak, karena suara-suara tersebut berasal tepat didekatnya. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati seorang laki-laki yang terjatuh dari motornya di trotoar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya orang itu menabrak tiang listrik, hingga sampai terjatuh begitu.

Tanpa pikir dua kali Sakura langsung menghampirinya begitu saja, mengabaikan apapun niatan yang sedang ingin dia lakukan. Jiwa seorang yang berprofesi sebagai penolong mendominasi dirinya. Ia menyeruak menembus orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun di sekitar laki-laki tersebut.

" _Give him space.._ " Sakura berteriak meminta kerumunan orang tersebut untuk sedikit melonggar. Ia kemudian berjongkok di samping laki-laki yang terbaring, memeriksa keadaannya.

" _Can you hear me, sir? Sir?_ _!_ _"_ Yang didapatinya sebagai jawaban hanya erangan tak jelas dari laki-laki yang kesadarannya kian menipis. " _Someone—ah, no.. Mister with the red jacket, can you called an ambulance?"_ Sakura menunjuk pria yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

" _Ah, yes."_

 _"And miss, can I borrow your scarf?"_

 _"Of, course."_

Sebenarnya luka yang diakibatkan karena terjatuh dari motor tidak ada yang begitu serius, hanya tangan kirinya yang sedikit terkilir dan beberapa lecet di dahi dan wajahnya. Sakura mengikatkan syal—yang sebelumnya dipinjamnya dari seorang wanita—pada leher si laki-laki lalu digunakan untuk menopang lengannya. Ia kemudian memeriksa nadi di pergelangan tangannya dan di dekat leher, lalu mendekatkan telinganya di hidung laki-laki tersebut untuk memeriksa pernapasannya yang ternyata sedikit lemah hampir tidak terasa. Dan hal yang Sakura lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan CPR.

Hingga sepuluh menit berlalu sampai ambulan yang dipanggil datang juga. Peluh membanjiri kening lebar dari wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang tak umum tersebut. Rambutnya yang tadi sudah ditata rapih dan tergelung kini sudah terurai tak beraturan. Susah payah ia menatanya satu jam lebih tadi. Hhh. _Make up_? Jangan ditanya. Bahkan saat ini mungkin wajahnya sudah kayak nenek lampir gara-gara maskara yang luntur karena keringatnya yang ngucur.

 _"He got sprained at his left hand and when he fell, it might hit his head too hard. Make sure that you do CT-Scan to him."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"And, uhm.. his heart and breathe stopped for a while, but it stable now after I did CPR."_

 _"Okey, thanks for your help, Ma'am. And.. Can I know who are you?"_

 _"Actually, I'm a doctor from Japan and I'm in my vacation."_

 _"I see, so you are not his acquaintance. Even though like that, can you still come with us? Until we can contact his relatives."_

"Ahh, uhm.. Etto—" Sakura sempat ragu sesaat, namun pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan dan mengikuti paramedis beserta laki-laki yang baru ia tolong ke dalam ambulan untuk segera menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Melupakan janjinya pada suaminya.

—yang saat ini sedang panik tidak karuan karena menyadari istrinya sudah telat hampir satu jam dari waktu janjian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shit_.

Sasori mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi istrinya tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban bahkan tidak nyambung. Lain kali, ia akan menyuruh Sakura melemparkan saja ponsel pintarnya itu. Dibawa kemana-mana juga tak ada gunanya. Kesel Sasori tuh.

Pelayan-pelayan yang tadinya sudah siap melayani mereka hanya memandang heran _customers_ nya yang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir sudah seperti setrikaan.

Sasori melirik jam ditangan kirinya. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka delapan. Kini Sakura sudah telat dua jam dari waktu janjian. Dia sudah telepon bibinya daritadi, dan dia bilang sudah mengantar Sakura ke area di dekat restoran. Tapi sampai sekarang wanita berambut _pink_ itu masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Bikin khawatir tahu tidak. Perasaan Sasori sudah tidak enak jadinya. Dia bilang juga apa, meski sehebat apapun wanita itu dapat mengingat jalan, tempat ini masih cukup asing untuknya.

Ah, sial. Sudahlah. Sasori tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu tak tentu begini. Jika dia tidak bergerak cepat bisa jadi terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya itu. Berbagai bayangan jelek mulai menghantui pikirannya, ia menepisnya dengan segera.

" _Where are you want to go, sir?"_ manajer restoran bertanya saat melihat Sasori yang mulai beranjak untuk pergi. " _How about your dinner?"_

" _Cancel it._ " jawab Sasori tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia lalu mulai melangkah keluar dengan cepat, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari si manajer restoran. Laki-laki Akasuna itu sama sekali tak takut rugi karena telah membuang-buang uangnya hanya untuk membooking restoran terkenal tersebut tanpa menikmatinya. Karena menurutnya ia punya prioritas lain saat ini. Percuma juga semua itu jika orang yang paling menginginkannya tidak ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sakura terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan papan yang di tempel besar-besar di dinding bahwa dilarang berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Bah, bodo amat ya sekarang mah. Karena sebenarnya dia sudah telat pakek banget sama janjinya dengan suaminya.

Sambil berlari kecil ia sibuk memencet-mencet tombol power hpnya, tapi layarnya tak kunjung menyala. Taulah apa artinya, baterainya sekarat sampai sekarang _ngedrop_. Aish, emang bener tidak ada gunanya benda secanggih apapun jika baterainya habis begini. Sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, ia jadi tidak bisa menghubungi suaminya yang sekarang entah masih menunggunya atau sudah keburu cabut karena bosan menunggu Sakura yang—emang tidak tahu waktu banget gini.

Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena pada dasarnya yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit adalah pilihannya sendiri. Alasannya, dia tidak tega. Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah orang yang tidak punya kerabat atau saudara di kota ini dan hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu. Meski pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa mereka yang akan bertanggung jawab selanjutnya, namun moral Sakura sebagai seorang dokter menolaknya untuk meninggalkan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pasiennya sendiri itu. Sebelum ia memastikan bahwa orang itu baik-baik saja. Dan setelah menjalani operasi darurat tiga jam yang lalu karena ternyata ada pendarahan kecil di kepalanya, akhirnya laki-laki itu sudah mulai sadar. Segera setelah memastikan itu Sakura pamit pergi dan hanya meninggalkan nomor teleponnya untuk jaga-jaga saja.

Meski sekeras apapun dia mencoba, waktu tak akan berputar kembali. Sekencang apapun larinya, ia tak akan bisa mengejar keterlambatannya yang memang tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Sakura pasrah ajalah. Toh dia tahu betul suaminya paling benci dan malas jika disuruh menunggu lama. Meski begitu entah kenapa kakinya tak bisa berhenti melangkah, meski tumitnya sudah lecet gara-gara ia yang memakai sepatu _heels_ dipaksa untuk berlari dari tadi. Sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meski otaknya memerintahkan. Dan pada akhirnya ia sampai juga di tempat tujuannya, hanya ingin memastikan, memastikan harapan semu yang masih tertinggal di dasar hatinya. Meski peluang terkabulnya hanya sekitar nol koma sekian persen.

Si wanita musim semi kemudian melangkah dengan enggan, membiarkan tatapan semua orang yang ada disana tertuju padanya. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat penampilannya saat ini, rambutnya yang berwarna tak lazim ia biarkan tergerai tak beraturan, _make up_ yang di oleskan diwajahnya sudah luntur kesana kemari, bercampur keringat dan beberapa tetes air mata yang mulai jatuh perlahan. _Dress_ selututnya yang berwarna _peach_ juga sudah lecek dan sedikit bernoda. Ia barusan sudah masuk ke restoran, bertanya pada manajernya untuk memastikan keberadaan suaminya. Namun jawaban yang ia terima membuat harapannya pupus seketika. Sasori sudah pergi bahkan laki-laki itu sudah membatalkan reservasinya begitu saja. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang marah padanya.

Sakura terisak, tak bisa menahan tangis kekecewaannya. Ulang tahun yang ia harapkan kenapa malah jadi kacau begini, sih. Ia sedih, sedikit kesal, tapi tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena memang sudah kewajibannya menolong orang lain. Yang ia sesali, kenapa hal tersebut terjadi di hari spesialnya. Ia lalu terduduk lemas di sudut dekat pintu masuk, menangis sesegukan berlinangan air mata sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri. Memperparah penampilannya yang tambah kelihatan menyedihkan.

"Waduh, istri siapa neh? Ngeglemper disini kayak tunawisma."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dengan kurang ajarnya menginterupsi kegiatan menyedihkan Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya keatas mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, namun ia tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana raut mukanya karena mata Sakura terhalang air mata yang masih _tumpeh-tumpeh_.

"Hiks ...Sas,... Hiks ...Sori."

"Ayo bangun, tidak malu diliat banyak orang tuh."

Orang yang ternyata Sasori itu memapah tubuh Sakura untuk mengikutinya berdiri. Dia tidak tahan jadi pusat perhatian begini, mending buruan kabur deh dari sini daripada jadi bahan pergunjingan.

Sasori yang hendak menyeret istrinya secara halus itu malah tertahan karena Sakuranya masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Saku—"

Detik berikutnya tubuh Sasori sedikit oleng, Sakura menubruknya dengan keras lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya. Untung keseimbangan Sasori bagus, jika tidak mereka berdua bisa jatuh terjerembab kebelakang.

"Sasorii! Huhu ...Uuuuhh. Hiks.. Huuu."

Menyadari kemejanya kini mulai basah karena air mata Sakura yang banjir, Sasori hanya dapat mengelus rambut istrinya yang meski acak-acakan tetap terasa halus di telapak tangannya.

"Sshhh ... sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi."

"Maafkan akuu ...huuu ... Uuuh ... Aku, aku ..."

Sakura meracau tak jelas dalam pelukannya, tidak dapat menyelesaikan apapun kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan karena masih sesegukan. Sejujurnya, beberapa menit sebelumnya Sasori merasa khawatir bukan kepalang. Ia sudah hampir mau mengelilingi satu kota untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya itu. Untung saat mampir di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman Sasori tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang pegawainya tentang orang yang katanya terlibat kecelakaan sore tadi tepat di depan minimarket ini—yang notabenenya masih tidak jauh dari restoran tempat Sasori menunggu tadi. Otaknya mulai berputar merangkai kejadian, jangan-jangan orang itu Sakura lagi ...wah.

Namun beberapa menit berikutnya Sasori dapat menghela napas lega setelah sempat menahannya. Karena saat ia tanya ciri-ciri orang yang kecelakaan itu ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki dan memang ada seorang wanita asing yang mengaku sebagai dokter yang membantu orang tersebut. Nah, kalau yang ini pasti tidak salah lagi. Wanita yang membantu itulah yang pasti Sakura. Ia yakin seratus satu persen. Lantas Sasori segera memacu mobilnya dengan gesit untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit. Eh tapi saat sampai disana orang yang ia cari sudah pergi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran tempat mereka janjian, kalau-kalau ternyata Sakura mencarinya kesana. Dan ya ternyata benar saja, ia menemukan istrinya terlihat menyedihkan duduk berjongkok sambil menangis di sana.

"Aku tahu, iya tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya ..."

Sasori mendorong pelan tubuh istrinya kebelakang untuk dapat melihat wajahnya yang semakin semraut itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi mulus Sakura, mengelap bekas-bekas air mata yang masih berlinang deras. Ia sendiri panik, khawatir dan kesal sebelumnya, tapi semua itu hilang saat melihat si wanita musim semi masih sehat tanpa kurang apapun berdiri didepannya saat ini. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan daripada itu.

"Aku tahu. Meski di negara orang lain sekalipun, kau masih tetap bisa menyelamatkan orang lain." Sasori menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala yang berhelai merah muda, ia tersenyum singkat sembari kembali berkata lembut. " _Well done_. _Otsukaresama_ , Sakura- _sensei_."

Yang ternyata malah menambah tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Sasori kelabakan sendiri jadinya, ia lalu kembali memeluk istrinya itu lagi. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang juga semakin menjadi-jadi menatap mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nih."

Sasori menyerahkan sebuah kartu ke tangan Sakura yang kini menadah untuk menyambutnya. Bukan, bukan. Itu bukan kartu atm, atau _black card_ yang isinya _unlimited_ itu, lho. Yang sekarang ia kasih itu kartu yang dapat membuka sebuah kamar. Jaman canggih seperti sekarang, sistem keamanan sudah ikut berkembang pesat. Kunci serenteng dan gembok bukan lagi menjadi pilihan saat ini, tidak praktis dan agak ketinggalan jaman.

"Anoo ...Sasori, apa kita benar-benar harus menginap disini?" Sakura menatap suaminya ragu-ragu.

"Dari _list_ keinginanmu yang panjang itu, aku sudah janji akan mengabulkan salah satunya, kan? Tapi gagal," nyesel juga tadi Sasori asal ceplos saja membatalkan reservasinya. Saat ditanya lagi, ternyata semuanya sudah mereka bereskan. Yaa ... apa boleh buat, kedelai yang sudah jadi tahu, tidak bisa diolah ulang jadi tempe. "Karena itu, mari beralih ke hal lain yang ada didaftar. Hotel ini bisa dibilang cukup mewah, kudengar pemandangannya juga bagus."

"Justru itu, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Aku cuma bercanda lho waktu itu. Tidak usah diseriuskan."

"Tidak bisa. Janji tetaplah janji." Seorang pria harus memegang kata-katanya, itulah prinsip hidupnya. Sasori melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, satu jam setengah lagi sebelum tengah malam, itulah waktu yang tersisa sebelum hari ulang tahun Sakura lewat. "Waktu kita disini hanya malam ini lagi, besok sudah harus pulang ke Jepang. Jadi, manfaatkan saja waktu yang tersisa, jangan sampai membawa kenangan yang tidak enak saat pulang nanti. Meski sedikit, ayo buat kenangan yang indah di hari spesialmu ini."

Mendengar kata-kata suaminya Sakura jadi terharu. Rasanya ingin menangis kembali, tapi dia sudah kehabisan stock air mata berkat kejadian sebelumnya. Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya malam ini dia jadi sedikit sentimentil sekali. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum, kali ini bukan senyum terpaksa.

"Makanannya aku pesankan lewat layanan antar kamar ya?" Sasori bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku ...tidak ada selera untuk makan."

"Hm, ya sudah. Kamarnya ada di lantai 50 nomor 2808."

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan menuju _lift_. Saat sudah beberapa langkah kedepan dia baru sadar jika dirinya hanya berjalan sendiri, Sasori masih diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikannya saja.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Sakura bertanya sembari kembali menghampiri suaminya.

"Duluan saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli." Sasori menjawab, lalu menepuk singkat kepala istrinya. Sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan, dia berucap singkat. "Jangan sampai tersesat, apalagi salah masuk kamar orang lain."

"Ya tidak mungkinlah! Emang aku anak kecil." Sakura berteriak kesal, wajah merengutnya tidak sempat terlihat Sasori karena suaminya itu sudah terlanjur jauh. Detik berikutnya ia melanjutkan niat awalnya, pergi menuju lift lalu naik ke lantai dan kamar yang disebutkan Sasori tadi.

Lima belas menit berikutnya kedua orang berbeda gender dan warna rambut itu kini duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu kamar mereka. Iya nih, padahal judulnya kamar hotel tapi didalamnya juga terdapat ruang tamu yang dilengkapi sofa, tv dan beberapa furniture lainnya, dipisah dengan kamar tidur aslinya. Namanya juga hotel bintang lima, fasilitasnya ya juga bukan kaleng-kaleng. Nama hotelnya _Shangri-la hotel at The Shard_. Dari kamar _Suite Iconic Shard_ yang Sasori pilih, mereka bisa dengan jelas menikmati suasana kota malam. Bukan lagi jendela besar, dunia luar hanya dibatasi kaca yang membuat mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas _London Bridge_ bahkan _London Eye_ , serta pemandangan yang menakjubkan diluar sana.

Diatas meja yang ada didepan mereka terdapat sebuah _fruit cake_ , lengkap beserta sepapan kecil coklat bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday'_ dan beberapa lilin yang berdiri ditengahnya. Oh, jadi itu yang katanya ingin dibeli Sasori tadi.

Laki-laki bermarga Akasuna melepas jaket coklatnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya sampai ke siku lalu memilih duduk lesehan di lantai agar dia bisa lebih leluasa menghidupkan lilin menggunakan pematik api yang juga ia beli tadi sekalian. Ketika Sasori masih diluar, Sakura sendiri sudah sempat membersihkan dirinya karena merasa gerah dan agar tidak lagi kelihatan berantakan, dan kini hanya memakai _bath robe_ karena _dress_ nya yang juga kotor sedang ia minta untuk di _laundry_ lewat layanan kamar yang ia panggil tadi.

"Sini."

Sasori menepuk lantai yang dilapisi karpet disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar istrinya bisa mengikutinya duduk di bawah, ia lalu mematikan sebagian penerangan di ruangan itu menggunakan remote control. Wah, kurang canggih apa lagi tuh— _plis deh jangan norak_. Sehingga saat ini cahaya dari lilinlah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Satu jam lebih lagi sebelum hari ini berakhir, ayo buatlah harapan dan tiup lilinnya. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan?"

Meski dalam penerangan yang minim, Sakura tetap bisa melihat wajah suaminya yang sedang memandangnya dengab raut yang menenangkan. Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, tidak sampai satu menit dia selesai dengan kegiatan berdo'anya dan selanjutnya meniup lilin-lilin tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, tapi jam segini toko bunga sudah pada tutup, maaf." Sasori menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah cukup kok." Sakura berkata cepat.

"Oke, sebagai gantinya. Katakan, kau ingin hadiah apa?"

"Hmm, apa yaa ..." Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Haruno meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah dagu, memilah-milah berbagai pilihan yang berputar-putar di pikirannya. Haruskah ia meminta barang-barang mahal nan _limited_ yang selama ini dia incar? Seperangkat lengkap _skincare_ berkualitas tinggi? Mobil baru? Jet pribadi?—Idih gila, sok banget maenannya jet. Naik pesawat aja suka mabok karena takut ketinggian.

Mata malas Sasori yang sudah sayu hampir menutup sepenuhnya karena menunggu Sakura yang berpikirnya makan waktu seabad, terbuka lebar seketika saat dengan tiba-tiba wanita itu berseru heboh setelah berperang batin.

"Ada satu hal."

"Katakan."

Sakura bertingkah malu-malu eeq kucing saat sebelum mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya. "Aku belum pernah mendengarmu mengatakannya ..."

"Apa?"

"Itu, lho ..." Sakura gugup, sedikit gelisah, dan jantungnya doki-doki tidak karuan, gejala dari salting. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Sasori, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hanya itu? Serius?"

"Uhm!" Sakura yang kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Ya sudah, dengarkan baik-baik." tangan Sasori memegang kedua pundak Sakura, menatapnya lurus dan lekat-lekat. "Tunggu, apa ...ini benar-benar harus kukatakan?" Tanyanya lagi, seperti ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Ayolahh ..." Sakura berwajah memelas, "satuuu... kali ini saja."

"Oke, oke." Sasori menghela napas pelan, mengalah. "Ehm, Har—maksudku, Akasuna Sakura ...Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyadarinya. Tapi, ..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya, membuat wanita didepannya tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Asal jangan lama-lama, nanti putus itu napas, nyawa bisa-bisa melayang ke awang-awang.

"Aku ...mencintaimu."

"Ha, apa? Suaramu kecil sekali." Sakura berpura-pura tidak bisa mendengar.

"Maaf, kesempatanmu hanya satu kali. Tidak dengar berarti lewat." Jangan pernah mengadali seekor kadal. Sasori dilawan.

"Aahh, Sasoriii ...mana bisa begituu." Sakura menarik-narik lengan kemeja suaminya yang saat ini sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sakura dan merubah posisi duduknya menyampinginya. "Ayolahh, ini kan hadiahku ...aku ingin dengar satu kali lag—"

Rengekan Sakura terhenti kala Sasori membungkam mulutnya. Hanya kecupan singkat memang dan berlangsung beberapa detik, Sasori lalu menarik wajahnya beberapa centi kebelakang. Berucap pelan namun lembut dengan suara beratnya.

"Akasuna Sakura, istriku.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Dengan bahasa lain?"

" _Aishiteru ...Saranghae ...Ti amo ...I Love You."_

" _I Love You Too."_

Kali ini Sakura yang lebih dulu berinisiatif mengecup bibir suaminya. Yang dengan sangat terbuka diterima oleh si laki-laki berambut semerah darah. Ia membalas kecupan istrinya, melumat bibir tipis yang lembut itu. Dua, tiga kali melumatnya pelan, lalu menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, menyapukan bibirnya disana meminta akses lebih dalam. Bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka, sedangkan tangan Sasori yang berada di tengkuknya mendorong kepala merah muda semakin kedepan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kini lidah Sasori ikut bermain, mengakses apapun yang dapat ia jangkau di dalam mulut istrinya. Terus begitu sampai keduanya kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan melepaskan tautan keduanya sejenak.

Napas keduanya sedikit tersengal. Dengan jarak yang sedikitpun tidak merenggang, Sasori berbisik. "Apa cukup hanya begini?"

"Aku ...kurasa begitu." memang cuma hal sepele tapi Sakura sudah cukup senang saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut suaminya. Ditambah—ini jelas bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi ini pertama kalinya terasa begitu intens. Menimbulkan sensasi panas seperti ada yang mendidih didalam tubuhnya, serta beberapa lecutan aneh yang terasa di perut naik hingga ke dada. Terasa aneh, tapi bukan berarti buruk. Begitu memabukkan sampai membuat tubuh Sakura rasanya sedikit lemas. Tangan kanan Sasori bahkan harus menopang punggungnya agar tetap dapat duduk dengan tegak.

"Oh, ya? Tapi aku tidak."

Sasori kembali berbisik. Suara beratnya sedikit serak namun nadanya terdengar seduktif dan manis disaat bersamaan. Tubuh Sakura meremang, darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun saat Sasori kembali menarik tengkuknya. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kini tangan kanannya yang semula di punggung turun ke bawah lipatan kakinya, mengangkat tubuh Sakura di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Membawanya ala _bridal style_ menuju kasur berukuran _king size_ yang ada di kamar utama.

Sasori menurunkan tubuh istrinya di kasur secara hati-hati dan selembut mungkin. Seperti sedang meletakkan benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Tautan di bibir keduanya kembali terlepas. Sasori yang duduk di pinggiran kasur memandang wajah istrinya dengan lekat, tangan kanannya terulur menyisihkan anak rambut dari helai merah muda Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Laki-laki itu terkekeh geli sejenak kala melihat wajah sang istri yang ternyata sudah hampir menyamai warna rambut Sasori. Entah itu akibat dari ciuman mereka atau karena hal lainnya.

Sakura yang sadar sedang di pandang reflek menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku begitu, kau bisa membuat wajahku terbakar dengan tatapanmu itu."

Terbakar apaan, emang Sasori terminator. Yang matanya bisa memancarkan laser dan bisa melelehkan besi sekalipun.

"Apa kau malu?"

"..."

"Sakura, hei ..." Sasori menarik tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kutanya satu hal, dan jawabanmu akan menentukan apa kegiatan kita ini akan berlanjut atau tidak. Karena aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

"Ka—katakan." Sial, kenapa Sakura jadi gugup begini, sih.

"Apa kau siap?"

Sasori kembali memandang wajah istrinya dengan lekat, menatap emerald jernih itu secara dalam. Menelusuri adakah keraguan disana, jika ia menemukan setitik saja maka Sasori akan berhenti saat ini juga. Meski sebesar apapun ia menginginkannya.

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia kemudian tak menjawab secara verbal, namun anggukkan dikepalanya mewakili jawabannya. Memberi tanda pada sang suami untuk melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan.

Sasori bergeming, tak menemukan keraguan yang ia cari dari emerald di depannya. Dan lampu hijau yang diberikan Sakura membuat senyum miring terbit di wajah tampannya—yang menurut Sakura kian memikat saat ini.

" _Let's make the wonderfull night on your birthday."_

Detik berikutnya Sasori kembali mencium bibir ranum istrinya. Melumat, menggigit, menelusuri. Lebih menutut, lebih intens dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya kemudian turun ke leher jenjang Sakura, meninggalkan beberapa tanda di kulit putih yang mulus itu. Membuat wanita yang berhelai merah muda mengerang pelan, merasakan sengatan dan sensasi berdesir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasori begitu cekatan melepas tali yang mengikat _bath robe_ istrinya, kemudian melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri satu persatu. Menanggalkannya, melemparkan ke sembarang arah. Menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang _topless_ dengan dada bidang dan perut _six pack_ yang terbentuk dengan jelas. Ia sendiri merasa gerah saat ini, meski penyejuk ruangan berfungsi dengan baik.

Sakura sendiri baru kali ini melihat penampilan suaminya yang berbeda dari biasanya, berkali-kali lipat lebih mempesona dengan keringat yang mengaliri tubuh sempurna tanpa lapisan apapun itu.

"Nngg ..."

Sasori kembali melumat bibirnya. Semakin membuat dirinya runtuh, menggoyahkan apapun yang selama ini ia pegang teguh. Meluluh lantahkan hati sampai kejiwanya ...

"Akan kuberi hadiah terbaik yang belum pernah kau dapatkan."

...Tanpa ampun.

Kini, dibawah langit yang berbintang. Diselimuti cahaya rembulan yang benderang. Di kota asing namun terkesan familiar. Di atas gemerlap lampu jalan yang tak pernah tidur. Dan di malam gelap yang sepekat jelaga. Terukir kenangan indah diantara keduanya, meresmikan Haruno Sakura merubah namanya menjadi seorang Akasuna secara lahir maupun batin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya terang dari rembulan menembus dinding kaca. Menyinari seorang laki-laki yang tengah menatap dalam diam pemandangan malam di luar sana. Pangkal hidungnya berkerut samar, melihat kendaraan yang masih berlalu-lalang pada jalan dibawah sana. Itu orang-orang tidak ada lelahnya apa? Lama-lama manusia beralih dari makhluk diurnal menjadi nocturnal, atau bahkan kombinasi keduanya. Ish...dunia semakin kacau.

Atensinya kemudian beralih pada sang istri yang tengah terlelap dengan damai bergelung dalam selimut hangat. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah tampan Sasori. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kala teringat suatu hal. Dia lupa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk istrinya yang sebenarnya sudah disiapkannya. Sasori merogoh kantong celananya, namun tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. _H_ _azel_ nya bergerak ke sekeliling ruangan, mungkin benda tersebut terlempar keluar dari celananya tadi. Dan benar saja ia temukan benda itu tidak jauh tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi kiri ranjang. Sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi berwarna putih dan diberi aksen pita merah muda.

Setelah memungut kotak tersebut Sasori duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengeluarkan isinya lalu meraih tangan kanan Sakura untuk kemudian menyematkan benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran itu di jari mungil yang lentik milik istrinya. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran yang unik, dihiasi tiga permata yang mempermanis tampilannya. Permata _emerald_ yang senada dengan warna mata dari yang memakainya terletak ditengah-tengah, diapit sepasang berlian putih yang berukuran agak lebih kecil disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Ada dua alasan kenapa Sasori memilih cincin itu sebagai pilihannya. Yang pertama, dia pikir karena pernikahan mereka yang dulu agak terburu-buru, beberapa hal penting jadi tidak terlalu diperhatikan, termasuk cincin pernikahan yang saat itu hanya dijadikan sebagai formalitas. Karena itu, menurutnya inilah saat yang tepat untuknya memberikan cincin pernikahan yang sudah seharusnya ia berikan pada istrinya. Dan alasan kedua, tentu saja karena dia tertarik pada tampilan cincin tersebut yang ia pikir akan sangat serasi dan cocok jika Sakura yang memakainya. Ingat apa yang ia katakan, sesederhana apapun perhiasannya akan terlihat mengagumkan dan mewah saat cocok dengan yang memakainya.

Sekali lagi, rembulan menjadi saksi bisu. Dari ikatan takdir yang semakin kuat dengan adanya bukti pengikat yang nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yang bagian terakhir apaan wehh:( ga bisa buat yang gituan guee.. _Gomen, gomen_. Mana itu proses nulisnya pas kemaren-kemaren lagi puasa njirr. Jadi ngeri-ngeri sedapp, takut batal. Hahahah..

Well, rencananya ini cerita bakal tamat di ch.10 yang artinya tersisa satu chapter lagi. And then, mungkin bakal dikasih chapter tambahan buat epilog—tapi ini ga janji. Ya.. Itu sih kalo idenya lancar jaya. Tapi bakal diusahain kok, meski mungkin bakal butuh waktu yang lama wkwk.. Soalnya nyari ide tuh susah bray. Tak semudah jatuh cinta, namun sesulit melupakan dia~ eaa. *tampol aja tampol.

As always nih, kritik dan koreksi(kalau bisa secara halus dan lembut yha, karena hati ini begitu rapuh)#plakk. Atau masukan dan saran demi kemajuan cerita, boleh banget yhaa Hehhe:))

Dan ya, Special thanks bangett untuk semua senpai yang udah nyempetin buat fav/follow/review dan yang dengan setia menunggu nih cerita—walaupun ga bisa disebutin satu-satu. But, I just want to say that your supports is really precious for me. So, Thank you very muchhh and keep healthy ya semuaa:* dan selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Jaa nee~

 _ **Palembang, 25-05-20.**_


End file.
